


1 Minuto y 3 Noches

by yuyusoo



Series: ( Caja de Chocolates ) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyusoo/pseuds/yuyusoo
Summary: Jongin jamás se imaginó que el sonido tan desagradable de su timbre podría traer consigo una sorpresa tan indescriptible como la que recibió esa primera noche.





	1. - Noche 1 -

El sonido del timbre en su hogar siempre ha sido molesto. Una mezcla de ritmos desencajados entre algo navideño y lo que se supone, le debería recordar a una buena pieza de música clásica. Ha pensado en cambiarlo más de muchas veces, pero esta, definitivamente más que las anteriores, puesto que ha actuado como el factor estresante de su noche. Acababa de sentarse en su sillón individual de cuero color vino, el fuego en la chimenea frente a él, un libro y una taza de café humeante esperando sobre la pequeña mesa en medio de la sala. El retrato perfecto de una noche perfecta, la escena sin mancha para asegurar una buena noche en una cama espaciosa y cómoda, suave y de la mejor calidad de colchón que puede existir. Fría, y con la mera compañía de la soledad y el calentador de cama. Pero aquel no era el punto.

El tema estaba en que el timbre, sin escrúpulos, había roto esa tranquilidad inmaculada, para dar tiempo a la molestia de tener que ponerse de pie, acomodar sus pantuflas, cerrar más su bata y caminar lánguidamente hasta la puerta. La cual no estaba a cinco pasos, ni a veinte, sino que a ciento treinta y cinco exactos. 

Solo a medio camino se da cuenta del error que había cometido al darles esa semana de vacaciones libre a sus empleados, fue en un capricho impulsivo de independentismo pero ya nada puede hacer, por lo que resignado continúa su camino a través de ese pasillo lleno de cuadros deslumbrantes y tapicería impecable. Llega hasta la entrada principal, de puerta doble de roble, y está a punto de poner su mano sobre la manilla cuando se congela en su lugar. El timbre con ese tono horrible solo sonaba cuando alguien lo tocaba directamente desde el otro lado de su puerta y no tras la reja que delimitaba su propiedad. Es por eso que había olvidado tantas veces mandarlo a cambiar. Nadie lo tocaba, todos presionaban el de su primera y más externa entrada. 

El ya adulto joven analiza las opciones presentadas ante él; un ladrón peligroso, un asesino pagado, un hombre borracho, una entrega de alguna cosa que hubiese pedido y olvidado, alguien solicitando dinero o una mujer cualquiera alegando que su hijo es de él, cuando claramente no podría ser verdad. Lo considera de todos modos porque ya le pasó una vez. Sin embargo, por más veces que pueda pasar tal acusación, ninguna de ellas podría ser mínimamente verdad; a Jongin le desagrada la voluptuosidad exagerada o delgadez peligrosa de todas las mujeres que alguna vez ha conocido o debió hablar. Ciertamente, ninguna de esas posibilidades es realmente factible, y no se ha acostado con ninguna mujer últimamente, ni hace un año, y ni siquiera con un hombre, ni con nadie. En sus 25 años nunca con alguien, verdaderamente. 

Pronuncia palabras indecorosas bajo su aliento, porque además de los empleados también dio esas vacaciones a sus guardias y el portero. Pero si lo recuerda, lucían tan felices de ser capaces de pasar ese tiempo con sus familias, un hogar real y cálido, con personas que los quieren y acompañan; no, en realidad no podría arrepentirse de su decisión aunque así lo quisiera. No es tan egoísta. 

Jongin sacude su cabeza, sacudiendo además los pensamientos hasta vaciarla completamente y toma la manilla, bajándola y abriendo la puerta que se siente pesada en su brazo por la poca costumbre que tiene del simplemente abrir una puerta pesada.

Lo que esperaba encontrar era cualquier cosa de ese encaprichado mundo, cualquier cosa menos lo que recibió.

˟˟˟  
No son preguntas que puedan ser resueltas solo usando sus habilidades de racionalismo o lógica, porque en esos momentos son nulas y aquello lo frustra personalmente. No es un ladrón, no es un asesino, o un hombre borracho o mujer con un bebé; es una canasta nueva y grande en el suelo. Dentro de ella hay un bulto cubierto con una manta a cuadros rojos y negros. Se agacha para observarlo más de cerca y no deja de notar el hecho de que sube y baja muy ligeramente a un ritmo pacífico. 

¿Qué se supone que debe hacer cuando llega una canasta a la puerta de tu casa con un algo misterioso dentro de ella, que al parecer tiene vida? Rememora todos los libros que alguna vez tuvo el placer de leer, pero ninguno le da la solución a tal interrogante. Una ráfaga de brisa fría golpea su figura de frente y le hace pararse correctamente, estremecerse y cerrar más su bata de seda, cruzándose de brazos. Si no hay respuestas, lo mejor es alejarse hasta hallar la más adecuada y luego volver, no actuar sin conocimientos previos o preparaciones para la situación, es lo que cita textualmente en su cabeza, que ha aprendido de la experiencia con su trabajo y vida en general. Un poco cobarde, quizá, pero omite darle vueltas a ello. Aunque ahora se pregunta por qué no aplicó eso al momento de regalar las vacaciones. Oh, es verdad, empleados felices rinden mejor en su trabajo, y aquello, para Jongin, es sumamente importante. 

Entonces decide alejarse, beber su taza de café y leer ese libro que hace días ha agarrado su atención; meditar sobre lo ocurrido y puede que su mente se ilumine. Está a punto de hacerlo, de hecho, cuando escucha un estornudo, uno diminuto y corto, que va acompañado del bultillo removiéndose un poco. El hombre se vuelve a agachar y piensa que quizá es momento de aplicar la regla hay ocasiones en las que arriesgarse puede ser la puerta al éxito en lo que haga. Pero objetivamente, esa no es más que la excusa que usa consigo mismo para no salirse del carril del estilo de vida calculador que lleva hace años, rigiéndose por frases sacadas de libros que aseguran una buena calidad de vida y un porvenir tranquilo. Pero acercando su mano, la verdad es que Jongin solo tiene curiosidad, simple y banal curiosidad.

Levanta la manta muy despacio por una orilla, y lo que vislumbra con la luz de la entrada son mechones de cabello oscuro. Comienza a estirarla otro poco, pero la reconocida como cabeza se mueve y se levanta por sí sola. Aleja de inmediato su brazo en acto reflejo y la manta cae sobre dicha cabeza. Es un rostro somnoliento el que aparece; joven, de piel nívea y facciones suaves, elegantes, hermosas. Jongin abre más sus ojos casi conteniendo la respiración, incapaz de creer lo que hay frente a él, porque nunca ha visto a nadie portador de tales características faciales tan alentadoramente armónicas y cautivantes. El chico fastuoso, como decide llamarlo en su mente, fija sus ojos en él, y son grandes, de un tono profundo de negro incomprensible. La mirada hace que su corazón de un vuelco inesperado por lo perturbadoramente atrapantes que son. El hombre ladea su cabeza escrutando más los detalles, y es exactamente un minuto desde ese primer vistazo hasta el ahora el tiempo que pasa, y el tiempo necesario también que demora el que se sienta atraído, de alguna forma, sobrenaturalmente a él. 

Entonces el chico de la canasta bosteza y al hacerlo Jongin se emociona, porque ve la dentadura recta de la mandíbula superior y cada dientecillo y molar blanco de la inferior, ligeramente chuecos en la parte central, y aquello es simplemente perfecto, porque da el toque de infantilidad justa a esa boca. Pero algo llama su atención; hay colmillos, los dos de arriba particularmente puntiagudos y filudos, mucho más que los de una dentadura ordinaria. En ese momento preciso, la manta cae hacia atrás revelando un par de orejas gatunas alertas. Jongin fija sus ojos en ellas, negras azabache, de pelos cortos y sedosos, y por segunda vez está siendo atrapado por los orbes oscuros del chico, o más bien gatito. Su pecho se derrite en emociones fuertes y empalagosas que se olvida de qué hacer, de todas esas frases que alguna vez memorizó para poder actuar correctamente hasta en el más inesperado infortunio. 

Otra ráfaga choca ahora contra los dos y el mitad-minino se estremece, encogiéndose en sí mismo. El golpe de realidad abofetea a Jongin directo en el rostro, quien se pone de pie y arrastra la canasta con ambas manos de una orilla hasta el interior de su mansión. 

˟˟˟  
Tras cerrar la puerta con llave y girarse a la canasta, ve al chico sentado en sus rodillas, con sus manos empuñadas sobre sus muslos en una postura obediente, por llamarla de alguna manera. Se acerca a él pero el otro permanece inmóvil en su posición, siguiendo sus movimientos atento y curioso. El humano busca con sus ojos alguna nota o carta hasta llegar a un papel doblado enganchado en la parte inferior del canastillo. Lo saca, desdobla y procede a leer las palabras escritas a puño y letra. 

“Para mi fiel y querido amigo Kim Jongin, en nombre de sus recién cumplidos 25 años:

¿Cómo has estado, compañero? He sabido, gracias a la prensa, que tu trabajo ha dado frutos extraordinarios últimamente y a nivel incluso internacional. No tienes idea de cuánto me alegré al enterarme de tales noticias, aunque me molestó que no hubieses sido tu quien me lo hubiese contado, ingrato. Pero bien, siempre supe que llegarías lejos en lo que practicas, sin duda alguna tienes ese ‘don’ raro. 

¿Recuerdas esas ocasiones en que nos escondíamos de mi tía? ¿Las luchas con almohadas de pluma hasta que lográbamos hacer al otro sangrar de la nariz o de un golpe en el suelo? ¿La primera vez que viste a un híbrido cuando viajamos a Egipto al terminar de estudiar en la primaria? Aún tengo grabada la imagen de tu expresión de ese día; alucinada, estúpida. Y me preguntaste qué eran esas criaturas y yo te expliqué lo poco que sabía de ellas. Sí que éramos unos mocosos en ese entonces.

Bueno, volveré al tema principal. De seguro te has preguntado qué es todo esto que de pronto a llegado a las puertas de tu mansión. Pues me complace poder presentarte este híbrido puro y único en su especie; para ti, como un humilde y jodidamente caro obsequio de cumpleaños. Sé que desde siempre has sido amante del buen gusto; no por nada eres uno de los principales- me equivoco, el totalmente mejor diseñador que pudo conocer Corea este siglo. 

Si tienes la duda, por supuesto que no fui yo el que escogió, él te eligió a ti. Me imagino que ya sabrás cómo es todo ese tema de elecciones y qué sabré yo. Este chico gato tiene recién cumplidos los 18 años, por lo que está en la edad exacta de la madurez. Tómate la libertad de conservarlo como mascota o un hermano o compañero, lo que sea, la relación que estimes conveniente. Su nombre es Kyungsoo, y ya me ocupé de inscribirlo a tu nombre y con tu apellido, así que definitivamente no puedes devolverlo ni arrepentirte de aceptarlo. Sabe hablar pero no lo hará a menos que lo ejercites e incites a hacerlo, tiene modales y fue criado bien en el hogar de híbridos que hay en las afueras de la ciudad. 

Espero que te guste, amigo mío, que ayude a sobrellevar esa soledad que tanto te niegas a aflojar.

Con mis más sinceros afectos y un palmetazo en tu malagradecida cabeza;  
—Lu Han.”

Por supuesto que sería Luhan, nadie lo conocía tan bien como él y realmente nadie podría haberse atrevido a regalar algo así, gratificante, total y secretamente de su gusto. 

Deja la nota en su bolsillo y retorna su atención a la criatura. Siempre, desde esa vez mencionada en la carta, se había preguntado qué se sentiría poseer su propio híbrido y tener cuidado de él. Sin embargo no era una decisión que se pudiese tomar a la ligera, no cualquiera tenía la oportunidad o capacidad de hacerlo. No cualquiera estaba destinado a tener un híbrido. Eran escasos y enormemente especiales, y como mencionaba Luhan, caros. No es como si él mismo no hubiese tenido el dinero suficiente para comprar uno, sino que no tenía el valor, y bastante miedo al rechazo de escuchar un al parecer usted no está destinado a tener un híbrido de los que tenemos aquí. Pero siempre quiso uno. Se guardo esos pensamientos, claro, pero cada vez que veía alguno por casualidad, leía de ellos o se reunía con Chanyeol –su mano derecha en asuntos de trabajo–, quien va a todos lados con su híbrido, no podía evitar que esos celos y deseos privados fluyeran por su cabeza.

Y ahora está ahí, en la entrada de su mansión con uno propio, suyo, e innegablemente bello que simplemente le han regalado. El más cautivador que ha visto nunca. 

Repite tres veces mentalmente que debe agradecerle a su amigo por el presente antes de acercar dubitativamente su mano a la cabeza del chico. Siente los cabellos suaves cepillando su palma, pero el contacto no dura más que escuetos segundos y se acuclilla para quedar a la altura del más pequeño. Inhala con profundidad el aire que de pronto parece ser más dulce. Es momento de aplicar lo básico que alguna vez leyó que se debe hacer el dueño al momento de entrar en contacto con su híbrido por primera vez.

—Kyungsoo —anuncia con su voz calma y firme a la vez, porque la tonalidad segura transmite seguridad al oyente y hace que la comprensión del mensaje se facilite. —Soy Kim Jongin, tu dueño de ahora en adelante. Soy el diseñador de ropa más influyente del país en este momento. Tengo centenares de tiendas, diferentes casas en muchos lugares y puedo ofrecerte comida, ropa, juguetes y cualquier cosa que quieras, cuando la quieras. Nunca antes he tenido ningún tipo de mascota, mucho menos un ser como tú, y sé que tú tampoco algún contacto directo con un humano, por la forma en que son criados. —Da una inspiración profunda antes de continuar— te prometo una vida buena y con lujos, aunque en lo personal no me aprovecho de ellos más de lo necesario. De ahora en adelante seré tu dueño. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El felino ladea su cabeza, absorbiendo la información que tan de pronto ha sido planteada y voceada por el hombre frente a él. Jongin repite sus palabras para sí mismo en su cabeza, preguntándose si habrá dicho algo mal o si le hizo falta agregar algo importante. Pero no, estaba bien, se debía ser conciso y específico los primeros minutos, más adelante se entraría en detalles cuando el ambiente fuese de una u otra forma menos tenso. El mitad-minino asiente dos veces.

Jongin suspira, y sonríe luego de no haberlo hecho en lo que se siente como un montón de tiempo.

—Ven. —Hace un gesto para que se ponga de pie y así lo hace el chico, con bastante torpeza. El humano se da cuenta de que Kyungsoo solo está con una camisa grande y pantalones holgados, negros. No lleva zapatos, pero tampoco es como si los híbridos los usasen a menudo antes de ser adoptados. 

Había leído mucho de ellos a lo largo de su adolescencia antes de comenzar oficialmente su carrera. Jongin no lo percibe como algo inesperado e insensato, el que en un instante sea un hombre solitario a punto de relajarse con una lectura constructiva, a una persona que acaba de aceptar un híbrido para el resto de su vida. Es casi como si una parte de él hubiese estado esperando aquello.

˟˟˟  
La cola de Kyungsoo se mueve grácilmente, es larga y luce igual de limpia que sus orejas. Nota también que es bajo y de estructura menuda, totalmente acorde a su rostro. Jongin no puede dejar de pensar en que simplemente es perfecto. Un molde perfecto también para poner toda clase de telas sobre él, de diversos materiales y diseños; su nuevo modelo, reemplazando esos maniquíes sin cara ni vida propia.

—Te mostraré un poco de la casa, para que no te… —pierdas, es la palabra que le falta pronunciar, cuando cae en la cuenta de que Kyungsoo nunca se va a perder, puesto que ha aceptado a ser su mascota, compañero, familia, aún no lo decide con especificidad. Porque cuando un humano y un híbrido aceptan estar juntos es para nunca separarse. Ni en los más mínimos momentos. Kyungsoo definitivamente no se perderá, porque no será capaz de separarse de él. 

El origen de los híbridos es casi tan antiguo como el de la humanidad en sí. Su evolución o el cómo llegaron a ser así es una interrogante eterna, sin embargo. Pero desde siempre han sido criaturas dotadas de una belleza indescriptible en palabras, con sentidos gatunos altamente desarrollados y habilidades humanas también. Inteligentes, capaces de aprender el habla humana y actuar como uno, aunque su naturaleza sea originalmente la de un gato. Hay casos emblemáticos, también, de híbridos convertidos en personas importantes e independientes, pero esos son solo seres particulares y extraños, puesto que la atracción y necesidad de protección del dueño por parte del híbrido va más allá de algo que puedan decidir por voluntad propia. No se atraen entre ellos, y es principalmente por eso que existen tan pocos, también, porque cuesta que se reproduzcan; los de raza pura, como Kyungsoo, son los más escasos, sin alcanzar a ser más de 1.200 alrededor de todo el mundo, según las últimas estadísticas que recuerda haber visto. 

Jongin recopila todos los datos posibles de su cerebro mientras encamina a Kyungsoo por las escaleras y luego un pasillo infinito, dirigiéndolo a su habitación personal. Lento, porque Kyungsoo da pasos como los niños pequeños, no seguros y a un ritmo poco establecido. 

Después de diecisiete días, normalmente –aunque había excepciones de doce, en los casos más inusuales– hasta llegar al máximo de un mes, se termina de cerrar la unión. Recuerda haber leído que los híbridos poseen hormonas fuertes y especializadas, que los hacen desprender un olor imperceptible para el olfato de cualquier humano que no sea su dueño a lo largo de la unión, las cuales se conectan de forma automática con éste y ayudan a que la relación se intensifique de forma más rápida. Jongin no puede evitar sentir esa emoción oculta y efervescente en su interior porque ya no estará solo; está cumpliendo su deseo de unirse a un híbrido y pasar el resto de la vida con él. Así, sin pensarlo; porque por primera vez no sobre-piensa, por primera vez se deja llevar, guiado por la simple belleza de esos ojos negros.

˟˟˟  
Las relaciones entre humanos e híbridos son legítimas y han existido incontables noticias en las cuales se demuestra que es un amor tan fuerte que vence incluso enfermedades. Está demás decir que si uno muere, al tiempo también fallece el otro. Se sume en una depresión y auto encierro tal en el cuarto o lugar especial que compartía con el otro que a final de cuentas es morir de desnutrición, cansancio, falta de sueño, melancolía y pena.

Las uniones siempre han sido espontáneas, después de la hora del contacto inicial, no hay necesidad de conocer al otro por mucho más tiempo que ese, ya que el soplo de conexión se forma casi a primera vista. Y entonces, pensando en ello, Jongin se da cuenta de que su enlace con Kyungsoo ha comenzado desde antes de que sintiese ese olor dulce leve, porque podría jurar, aunque esté fuera de sus principios el hacer juramentos, que esa primera mirada a Kyungsoo fue un chispazo automático que solo ahora, con la mente clara, podría interpretar como tal.

Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación Jongin abre la puerta para Kyungsoo, y se siente extraño abrirle la puerta a alguien que no sea el mismo. Pero es extrañamente bueno.

—Esta es mi —nuestra— habitación. Eres libre de entrar y salir cuando lo desees —dice, e ingresan a la gran pieza. En el centro hay una cama gigante con un dosel recogido, de una marquesa alta que llega hasta el techo. Es su espacio privado, que pronto deberá compartir con Kyungsoo. Quizá en unos cuatro días más, o puede que siete; pero Jongin tiene la esperanza reservada de que su unión con Kyungsoo será corta y rápida, como esas asombrosas que solo tomaban doce días en cerrarse.

—Prepararé una cama para ti —le avisa mientras caminan a la suya y ve que el híbrido la observa concentradamente. Adorable. —O bien si quieres puedes dormir en ella y yo lo haré en otro lugar. 

Kyungsoo voltea su cabeza hacia él y la ladea, como si no hubiese entendido palabra de lo que dijo, entonces con cuidado intenta subir al colchón –que por cierto es alto–, teniendo que pararse en las puntas de sus pies y dar un salto minino para poder subir. Se acomoda sentado en sus rodillas en el centro y le sonríe débilmente a Jongin, cuyos labios suben solos para devolvérsela. 

Maúlla, y el sonido es tan bajo, tan musical y tan vibrante, que las ondas a través del aire no llegan solo a sus tímpanos, sino que además a su corazón. Y es como si Jongin hubiese comprendido ese corto maúllo con una exactitud magistral.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo? —Pregunta con su cerebro en blanco, siendo guiado por hilos que hacen a su boca moverse por sí sola. Kyungsoo asiente y se tira en la cama, estirándose y destensando sus brazos y piernas. Al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir piensa que es verdad, y obvio; él y Kyungsoo desde ese instante deberán empezar a acostumbrarse a hacer esas cosas cotidianas juntos; comer, dormir, salir, entre varios más. 

El hombre se sienta en el borde de la cama y el mitad-minino se acerca a gatas hasta él, claramente sin atreverse a tocarlo por iniciativa propia. La verdad es que Jongin también está algo inseguro de entrar en contacto físico todavía; tiene los deseos de hacerlo, pero no es tan fácil, después de todo nunca tuvo siquiera una pareja estable o algo parecido. Que de pronto estés en proceso de unión con un híbrido, una de las relaciones más fuertes conocidas por la naturaleza, luego de vivir más de seis años solo y con la mera compañía de empleados es inusual. Que se alegre infinitamente por ello no significa que ya haya digerido la idea por completo.

Digerir. Esa palabra hace que su ceño se frunza y mira a su híbrido de inmediato. Algo desconocido lo llama a hacerlo y hacer la pregunta salir por su boca.

—¿Tienes hambre?


	2. - Noche 1 -

El tiempo en el cual se crea, amarra y ajusta el lazo invisible con un extremo amarrado al humano y el otro al híbrido es crucial para establecer el tipo de relación que habrá entre ambos. Jongin sabe que ha leído de los tipos de relaciones principales que se presentan, y fuerza a su memoria para hacer que llegue a él la información detallada mientras se dirige a la cocina con su gato. Gatito, realmente.

A modo general, las que se dan son principalmente dos: la relación mascota-dueño o relación familiar.

En la primera, el híbrido seguiría su naturaleza felina y sería la mascota más fiel que alguna vez ese hombre o mujer pudo haber tenido. El humano debe cuidar de él y alimentarlo él mismo; bañarlo, pasearlo y hacer todo lo que implica el buen cuidado de una mascota. Sin embargo las desventajas son que el híbrido nunca sería capaz de aprender a hablar o escribir correcta o fluidamente al cerrarse la unión. También perdería la capacidad de caminar erguido como las personas y todo lo que implicaría una cualidad humana. Se dio mucho en los siglos pasados y sigue siendo así en las culturas más exóticas o que conservan sus principios. En Egipto, por ejemplo, estaba lleno de ellos, y el que vio de joven era así. Esos híbridos conservaban su gracia animal y sentidos mucho más agudos que los híbridos normales. Eran exorbitantemente elegantes; pero Jongin, viendo a Kyungsoo caminar con pasos cortos tras él y tropezando de vez en cuando, piensa que quizá la relación mascota-humano no es para ellos. Quiere que Kyungsoo se acostumbre a caminar y hablar, para así poder compartir paseos a pie y conocimiento con él, enseñarle libros y sentarse junto a él en ese sillón frente a la chimenea mientras disfrutan de alguna sinfonía melódica. Llevarlo a tiendas a menudo y restaurantes distinguidos. 

La cocina es igual de gigante que cada habitación de la mansión, de mármol pulido y verdoso esmeralda. Se aproxima hasta un mueble a lo largo de la cocina y abre uno de sus compartimentos, encontrándose con harinas y polvos diversos. Abre el siguiente y son semillas y cereales clasificados por frascos, cada uno con su etiqueta correspondiente. Kyungsoo solo observa y cada paso que da Jongin, lo da también él. Siguen así hasta que finalmente lo encuentra. Leche. El más bajo, quien se asoma por su hombro, al verla sus orejas de inmediato se enderezan, con una sonrisa emocionada adornando su preciosa cara. Jongin sonríe sin pensar, contagiado en el segundo exacto que ve vio ese gesto tan lindo de Kyungsoo. Busca un pocillo bajo y vacía leche blanca en él, las orejas de Kyungsoo todavía altísimas.

—Aquí hace mucho frío para comer. Vamos a la sala —dice Jongin y se alegra de que Kyungsoo solo asienta veloz, saltando levemente en sus pies con ansiedad.

 

˟˟˟

 

La relación familiar entre híbridos y humanos a la vez se subdivide en dos; de hermandad o filial. En estos tipos, las capacidades humanas del híbrido se desarrollan hasta dejarlo en un nivel totalmente igual al de un humano de nacimiento. Leer y escribir sin problemas, hablar fluidamente e incluso trabajar, aunque este último siempre y únicamente en compañía y ayuda de su dueño. En la hermandad, el humano hace de hermano mayor, mientras que el híbrido de menor, puesto que el 98% de las uniones se da entre humanos al menos un año mayor que su híbrido, también esta mayormente cuando ambos son del mismo sexo, al contrario de la anterior. En la filial, el humano trataría y criaría al híbrido como su propio hijo. Esta se da más cuando son de diferente sexo. Y así como el híbrido gana cualidades, sin embargo, pierde otras. Sus sentidos son limitados a unos casi tan ordinarios como los de los humanos. La motricidad de su cola es más torpe y pasa lo mismo con la agilidad y elasticidad.

El hombre no está muy seguro de querer alguna de esas con Kyungsoo, tampoco, porque la forma en que mueve su cola de un lado a otro y la usa para rascar su espalda mientras camina es sencillamente encantadora. Al llegar a la sala en la que se preparaba para relajarse antes de descubrir a Kyungsoo, el mitad-minino entra con saltitos a gusto y se acomoda frente al fuego, sobre el piso alfombrado. Jongin toma un cojín grande y afelpado desde uno de los sillones y se aproxima al más bajo, quien vuelve a sonreírle con esos labios tan lindamente esculpidos y agraciadamente pintados, como hechos con pinceles escrupulosamente seleccionados. 

El humano pone el cojín en el suelo y le indica a Kyungsoo que se siente sobre él, acercándole la leche que está sobre el piso. El chico se inclina para lamer de ella gustoso, tirando su cadera hacia atrás y marcando su redondeada parte trasera. No es que Jongin se hubiese percatado inmediatamente de ello; su atención fue robada de esa cola que se movía de un lado a otro en mociones que simulaban un látigo, y fue desde ella hasta su centro, preguntándose cómo sería la unión entre ésta y la columna vertebral. Fue ahí cuando sus pupilas cayeron en esa curva formándose en la espalda de Kyungsoo, naciendo desde la altura de sus omóplatos hasta sus nalgas. 

Kyungsoo se sienta y Jongin desvía como un rayo sus ojos al fuego, avergonzado por lo que había estado haciendo mientras el chico no sospecha ni siquiera en lo mínimo y se lame los labios. Apenas va la mitad de su leche, pero empuja el pocillo un par de centímetros hasta donde Jongin se encuentra sentado junto a él. Lo mira atento, ojos brillantes con la única iluminación del fuego reflejada en ellos; Jongin procesa, y entiende.

—No, no te preocupes. No tengo apetito —dice con una sonrisa amable, pero las orejas de Kyungsoo se enlacian un poco, y es como si estuviese interpretando un libro abierto, leyendo cada parte del cuerpo de Kyungsoo, que le dice que tomó su negativa como un rechazo. Un malestar enorme hace que su estómago se sienta pesado— ¡No! —exclama de pronto. Kyungsoo salta de sorpresa en su lugar. — ¿Sabes? Creo que me equivoqué. Estoy sediento.

El híbrido, sin embargo, no parece estar del todo convencido con sus palabras. El mayor toma el pocillo y lo lleva a su boca, saboreando la leche fresca, dándose cuenta de que es la primera vez en meses en que bebe leche; reemplazada por cafés amargos o de complicada elaboración cada mañana y noche. Se detiene cuando nota que está a punto de acabársela toda y la aleja de sus labios para pasársela a Kyungsoo, quien la toma con ambas manos cuidando de no botar en la alfombra. Se bebe el último sorbo y suspira satisfecho, Jongin sin quitar sus ojos un solo pestañeo de él. Hay una diminuta gota, perlada en la comisura de la boca de su nuevo compañero de vida, que se desliza sin querer hasta su mentón. Su mano se mueve por sí sola a la mejilla del chico, y con su índice limpia el hilo de leche cerca de sus labios. Kyungsoo permanece inmóvil, a merced de su indiscutible nuevo y reciente dueño, Jongin ve el resto casi exiguo de leche que queda en su yema y la mueve hasta su boca, intentando buscar ese último rastro de sabor y labios de su híbrido. 

Se quedan otro rato frente al fuego, hasta que Kyungsoo bosteza largamente y decide que es hora de llevarlo a dormir. 

 

˟˟˟

 

De camino a su habitación por segunda vez, cree que darle un baño a Kyungsoo desde el primer momento es algo acertado para crearle la costumbre al agua y asegurarse de que no le tema a ella. El mejor momento de hacerlo y formar costumbres en general, de hecho, es durante los días de unión. De nuevo estrujando su memoria, vuelve a las notas sobre los otros tipos de relaciones que son casos de uno entre 200, es decir que entre todas las relaciones, de un humano e híbrido puro, solo seis o siete parejas las podrían experimentar. Cuando el híbrido era mayor que su amo, por ejemplo, y se producía una dependencia mayor por parte del humano hacia el híbrido. O estaba ese síndrome de apatía, en el cual el humano y el híbrido no se complementaban pero aun así estaban ligados para el resto de sus vidas, y entonces era triste y debían aprender a convivir con el otro por obligación; pero luego de unos 3 a 5 años se arreglaban y lograban amarse verdaderamente.

Amar, sí, porque el humano e híbrido se protegen, se adoran, se pertenecen y se aman.

Jongin abre la llave del agua caliente en la tina gigantesca pegada al suelo, que parece más bien una piscina pequeña dentro de un baño con azulejos claros y extremadamente limpios. Kyungsoo permanece tras él con sus cejas ligeramente surcadas y orejas hacia abajo en lo que parece preocupación.

—Ahora te vas— se interrumpe a sí mismo, todavía no acostumbrado al nuevo rumbo que deben tomar las cosas de su vida de ahora en adelante, —te voy a bañar.

Kyungsoo lo mira fijamente con ojos asustados, negando con su cabeza, y para Jongin esas pocas horas han sido como una vida completa, porque tiene el deseo fuerte de abrazar a Kyungsoo cuando apenas ha tocado su cabeza y compartido leche con él. El hacerlo podría asustarlo, por lo que solo pasa su mano afectivamente por la punta de su cabeza.

—Sí, eso haremos —anuncia dando pasos hacia la entrada del baño, pero Kyungsoo lo sigue justo atrás. —Solo te traeré un pantalón de baño, —dice Jongin al notar que el mitad-minino corretea tras él cada paso que da a través de la habitación.

Pero se recuerda que así deben ser las cosas, porque él ya ha aceptado a Kyungsoo, y Kyungsoo a él. Es completamente normal que quiera estar justo tras él, en especial durante el comienzo, aunque no se conocen ni tienen idea de los gustos del otro. El hombre lo repite en su cabeza, sintiéndose agraviado cuando las expresiones de Kyungsoo cambian y sabe que se ha sentido rechazado por su culpa, de nuevo.

Se gira sobre sus pies y saca un pantalón de baño que el mismo diseñó –la única ropa que hay en su casa es la de él después de todo– es ajustable y negro que de seguro quedará bien en Kyungsoo. Pero el chico sigue arrastrando su cola y dibujando trazos invisibles en el suelo, con los hombros caídos y ojos en sus pies descalzos. El hombre suspira molesto consigo mismo, está haciendo las cosas mal; por lo que decide sacar otro pantalón de baño además del que ya tiene y se acerca a él, tomando su mano y llevándolo al baño.

—¿Quieres que me bañe contigo? 

Kyungsoo rápido, levanta su cabeza y asiente felizmente. 

 

˟˟˟

 

Jongin decide que lo más apropiado y cómodo al salir del baño es que la habitación esté a una temperatura agradable, así ahorrará un posible resfriado de su gatito, y con una especie de control remoto en particular enciende la calefacción y el calentador del colchón. Hace el ejercicio mental de llamarlo así en su cabeza para que, más adelante, cuando sienta la libertad de llamar así a Kyungsoo, no le provoque tanto bochorno ni tartamudeos.

Una vez cerrada la puerta del baño el agua ya está en su borde y las soluciones burbujeantes que había agregado antes hacen su efecto, cubriendo de una capa gruesa de burbujas aromáticas el líquido tan temido. Había pensado que si lo hacía así a Kyungsoo le parecería más divertido; y había acertado, puesto que se haya embobado viendo las burbujas crecer y reproducirse desde afuera de la bañera. Baja la intensidad de la luz para que sea de un naranjo cálido y apagado, encendiendo además las diminutas, rojas y amarillas, que se encuentran dentro del borde interior de la bañera. Las luces hacen que el mitad-minino abra su boca de la impresión y se hipnotice con la linda combinación de colores que acaban de aparecer frente a él.

—Cámbiate y podrás entrar con las burbujas, yo voy en seguida —dice Jongin con voz lo suficientemente alta para que Kyungsoo lo escuche, pero el híbrido se queda parado sin expresión. —No te preocupes, no saldré del baño. Me cambiaré aquí, ¿ves? —Aclara de inmediato apuntando a una división pequeña que había dentro del baño. 

Kyungsoo entonces asiente volviendo a ser el mismo. Al chico parece no importarle la privacidad, ¿qué será eso en unas semanas más, después de todo? Así que desabrocha los dos primeros botones de su camisa y toma el borde de abajo, tirándola en un solo movimiento hacia arriba. El hombre, completamente olvidado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, observa la piel blanquecina de la espalda, pecho, brazos y vientre de Kyungsoo mientras lucha con su cabeza para desatorarla de la camisa. Casi podría decir que siente la suavidad bajo la punta de sus dedos. Kyungsoo es algo así como una escultura tallada a mano, piensa Jongin con sus filosofías, hecha con una delicadeza tal que es imposible de comparar ese cuerpo tan menudo y exactamente proporcionado. El chico menor finalmente consigue pasar su cabeza de un tirón, sus cabellos formando un desastre artístico, una implosión de mechones oscuros y de pronto Jongin tiene una inspiración enorme para diseñar y crear; aunque eso deberá esperar.

Despreocupadamente, Kyungsoo de inmediato desabrocha el único botón tras él que sujeta sus pantalones por sobre su cola y los toma para soltarlos y dejarlos caer mientras sacude sus piernas. Jongin se voltea de inmediato al darse cuenta de que Kyungsoo no lleva ropa interior puesta, lo cual ocurrió en el segundo exacto en el que sus pantalones ya se deslizaban por sus rodillas. La fotografía del trasero de su híbrido plasmado en su cerebro como una imagen privilegiada sobre todas las otras que pudo haber guardado alguna vez en su memoria. Jongin entonces, sin mirar un solo atisbo atrás, se mete en el compartimento para quitarse la ropa y ponerse los pantalones de baño. Sin embargo al retornar al interior ve a Kyungsoo indeciso en el mismo lugar que antes. 

Para relajar más al chico, toma uno de los tantos controles que descansan en una repisa –hay de ellos por toda la mansión –y presiona un botón específico; una melodía (♫) proviniendo de esquinas recónditas del cuarto en el que están como música de fondo; con un toque de sensualidad, llena de bajos y repentinos cambios. El híbrido mueve sus orejas tratando de captar el origen de los sonidos, pero Jongin se acerca a él y toma una de sus manos, distrayéndolo.

—Ahora vamos a entrar, ¿bien? —le dice Jongin, y Kyungsoo aprieta un poco más su mano en tanto mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo. —Yo sumergiré una parte y luego tu. Después la otra y así.

Jongin comienza, entonces, haciendo que se siente en el borde con él y adentra una de sus piernas hasta la rodilla al agua. Mira expectante a Kyungsoo y éste estruja sus ojos mientras toca el agua con la punta de su pie derecho. La razón por la que el chico se ve tan limpio pero le sigue teniendo pavor a los baños es porque normalmente se les limpia con paños húmedos, pasándolos por todo su cuerpo pero sin ponerlos en contacto directo con el agua, al contrario de ahora.

—Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo —dice para alentarlo, magnificado con el largo de su pierna y las proporciones de cada uno de los músculos que fue capaz de identificar. Maravilloso. El agua cubre su pantorrilla, llega a la rodilla y finalmente burbujas descansan a la mitad de su muslo. —Ahora vamos por la otra. 

Jongin introduce la segunda sin problemas y se para frente a él desde dentro de la bañera. El agua llegando sobre el hueso de su cadera, por lo que deduce que al chico le llegará por sobre su ombligo. Sostiene sus dos manos y Kyungsoo sumerge la otra entre las burbujas, pero está a punto de dejarse caer por el borde cuando sus muslos resbalan y por acto reflejo, o mero terror por el inesperado salpicar del agua, se aferra a Jongin con todas sus mininas fuerzas. Uno de sus brazo enrollando alrededor de su cuello y otro por su hombro, mientras que sus piernas se sujetan a horcadas a la altura de sus muslos. La respiración de Kyungsoo es agitada y siente uñas poco filosas rasguñando su espalda, porque el chico está resbalando. La música subiendo de intensidad junto con su calor.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —murmura con intensión de relajarlo, aferrando sus manos a su cintura y levantándolo lo suficiente para que se logre sujetar mejor de él; ahora con sus muslos presionados a la altura de su propia cintura y ambos brazos firmes en su cuello. —Es solo agua y burbujas, ¿ves? —vuelve a murmurar, sobando su espalda y pasando su otro antebrazo bajo él para servirle de apoyo, como si estuviese tomando a un niño, y descubriendo que quizá esa es la razón por la cual nunca le atrajo alguien en particular; porque en algún momento llegaría Kyungsoo y su yo interior lo sabía, lo esperaba. Porque además, el pasar su mano desde su nuca hasta el inicio de su cola es un placer unánime para ambos. Jongin nunca había sentido tanto calor hasta ese momento.

Así continúa haciendo aquello y siente los músculos de Kyungsoo relajarse, cómo su espalda se arquea por cada zona que pasa su mano hasta que el más pequeño no es más que una criatura floja apegada a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y un resonar muy leve que proviene desde el interior de su garganta; un ronroneo. 

—Voy a bajar, —dice acariciando solo la zona sobre su cola en círculos y siente la cabeza asentir.

Es despacio, lo más despacio que se ha movido nunca, podría decir. Y se agacha de a poco, centímetro a centímetro en el agua no tibia, sino que más que en su punto ideal. El más joven vuelve a apretarse y las burbujas llegan hasta sus estómagos y sube por sus torsos sobre su pecho. Retira su cabeza de su hombro y la mantiene frente a la suya, con sus respiraciones descompasadas e hiperventilando.

—Ya casi, Kyungsoo, solo un poco más. —Dice Jongin, y el chico cree en él, porque nota que a pesar de todo intenta calmar su propio ritmo respiratorio. Una imagen sucia pasando por su mente, de él diciéndole esas mismas palabras y ellos en la misma posición, pero haciendo otras cosas. La desecha de inmediato en el fondo de su cabeza; oculta y bajo llave.

El hombre termina por sentarse en el único escalón dentro de la tina, las burbujas rebotando a la altura de sus cuello y mentones, y ya con la mente despejada, cumple el deseo que brotó en él al mismo tiempo que su admiración por esa criatura hace unas horas atrás. 

Lo abraza con delicadeza y siente esa piel tan suave contra la suya, mucho más suave incluso de como la había imaginado.


	3. - Noche 1 -

Los humanos ligados a un híbrido pocas veces se casan con otra persona. Solo algunos y cuando la relación es filial, aunque por estadística aquello siempre termina en divorcio al primer año. Ni siquiera la relación de hermandad lo hace posible, y hay que olvidarse de la relación mascota-dueño, porque en básicamente todas predominan los celos y la pertenencia del uno por el otro. Porque a los ojos del humano, no había ser más especial que su híbrido y estaban prácticamente enamorados de él; aunque no en un sentido romántico, más bien afectivo. Y en los ojos del híbrido, por otro lado, no había nadie a quien pudiese admirar, respetar y necesitar más que su humano, lejos.

A Jongin nunca le ha importado el tener una pareja o no, y las oportunidades muchas veces llegarán solas, solo debes darte cuenta del momento exacto aplica más o menso a su situación, aunque claramente Kyungsoo es mucho más que una oportunidad. Es un regalo proveniente directamente del cielo, no del bolsillo de su amigo de la infancia, Luhan.

Jongin ya no deberá preocuparse de lo que digan las personas importantes y adineradas sobre él –nunca le puso mucha atención, en realidad–, como los el famoso diseñador Kim Jongin vive solo en su mansión, me pregunto cuándo llorará en navidad, o los ya tiene 25 y aún no se ha sabido de ninguna pareja suya, ¿tendrá problemas? Porque la próxima vez que salga a reuniones o eventos grandes, podrá orgulloso mostrar al híbrido más agraciado del mundo entero. Como su compañero de vida, su precioso híbrido: Kyungsoo.

 

˟˟˟

 

Luego de haber conseguido que Kyungsoo se acostumbrase al agua de la bañera, Jongin no hizo movimiento alguno con intensión de sacarlo de su lugar. Es uno de esos escenarios de ensueño, piensa, teniendo tal mitad-minino sentado en sus muslos y cientos de burbujas con fragancias agradables. Las luces de tonos románticos y cálidos, la cola del híbrido haciendo un pequeño remolino bajo el agua. Todo aquello solo para ellos dos. Para él, Kim Jongin, un hombre rodeado de lo que desee y gente falsa que sin escrúpulos intenta hacerse su amigo; y Kim Kyungsoo, suyo para siempre, y agradece a Luhan mentalmente por haberlo puesto bajo su apellido de inmediato.

Las hormonas de Kyungsoo son fuertes, supone el humano, mirando fijamente las acciones del híbrido, quien se distrae con las luces e intenta atraparlas sobre el agua, salpicando agua que lo sorprende. Mueve sus orejas mininas cada vez que la música –que pasó a ser una pieza clásica– da altos repentinos. Sopla y revienta burbujas con la punta de sus dedos, sorprendiéndose cada vez que estas lo hacen. Y de nuevo, las hormonas de Kyungsoo son fuertes porque ya se siente como atolondrado, abochornado y enamorado. 

El humano toma una esponja y le comienza a frotar la espalda al igual que antes, pero esta vez el chico se estremece y un gimoteo corto escapa de sus labios. Lo vuelve a hacer ganando los mismos resultados y continúa.

—¿Te gusta esto? —pregunta, y el rubor natural del híbrido se intensifica una tonalidad cuando asiente tímido. —¿He sido un mal dueño estas horas? —Kyungsoo niega frunciendo el ceño, de pronto bastante serio para ser un gatito que acaba de estar gimoteando porque su amo le ha pasado una esponja por la espalda. 

—Mañana practicaremos para que puedas hablar, ¿te gustaría? —su tono es dulce y el chico asiente notablemente esperando por ello. 

Pasa su mano mojada por los flequillos oscuros de Kyungsoo, quitándolos de su rostro y pasando a llevar su oreja gatuna. El híbrido sigue el tacto de su mano con los ojos cerrados mientras esta se aleja. Jongin nota esto y acaricia con gentileza tras la oreja de Kyungsoo, provocando ronroneos más fuertes que los de antes, que son inyecciones directas de rapidez a su pulso y emoción a la altura de su estómago. La única respuesta viable para que esto suceda en él con tanta facilidad sigue siendo: las hormonas de unión de mi gatito.

 

˟˟˟

 

Después de haberle lavado el cabello con shampoo aromático no hizo que se sumergiera en el agua, pero sí lo mojó con cuidado, roseando gotitas en la mínima potencia con el cabezal movible de la bañera. Cuando salieron la piel de sus dedos estaba arrugada y debió explicarle con palabras fáciles de entender por qué ocurría aquello. Sus cuerpos destilaban agua formando charcos en el piso del baño, pero el humano sabe que si deja el sistema de secado para mañana no habrá una sola gota en el piso, por lo que no se preocupa ni siquiera en lo mínimo. Coloca una toalla blanca y grande sobre la cabeza de Kyungsoo, pero esta se resbala de inmediato al momento en que sus orejas se elevan dejándola caer sobre sus hombros angostos. Jongin lo vuelve a intentar y sucede lo mismo, entonces frunce el ceño y deja una nota mental de que pronto diseñará un montón de ropa solo para él. Una línea completa que se adapte a sus necesidades y características físicas –cola y un par de orejas de gatito. Deberá ser de la mejor calidad, fresca en verano y abrigadora para los días de invierno. Haría eso y más por él.

El humano se seca rápido y con fuerza las extremidades y el torso, revolviéndose el cabello bruscamente con la toalla para quitarle el exceso de líquido. Al girarse ve que el chico está igual de mojado que antes y solo mira cómo se seca. 

—¿Quieres que te seque yo? —pregunta curioso en verdad, ladeando su cabeza. El chico lo imita mirando al suelo y después de pensarlo asiente. 

El consejo de sus libros, una risa antes de dormir muchas veces garantiza un buen sueño lo asalta y sonriente se aproxima a Kyungsoo y lo toma en sus brazos, como cuando los hombres toman a sus recién desposadas mujeres, aunque en este caso sería cuando un hombre se está uniendo con su compañero de vida. Si lo ponía así era muy similar; en ambos casos eran relaciones llenas de amor, buenos y malos momentos, en salud y enfermedad, parejas hasta que la muerte los separe. 

Pero muchos dicen que a los humanos e híbridos ligados ni siquiera los separa la muerte, de hecho, sino que sus almas siguen juntas hasta reencarnar en otra vida y allí volver a encontrarse por circunstancias que parecen casuales, renovando su lazo. 

Sería interesante si eso hubiese pasado con ellos; porque el dar vueltas con Kyungsoo en sus brazos, escuchando su tintineante risa y luego dejarlo caer sobre la frazada clara y aterciopelada de la cama entre más risas se siente como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes con él. Como si ya hubiese sido así de feliz antes, como si no hubiesen pasado 4 horas y media con Kyungsoo, como si lo hubiese amado antes de conocerlo.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué deberé secar primero? —Pregunta el hombre después de haberse subido a la cama y acomodado entre las piernas de Kyungsoo. El felino le sonríe mostrando sus dientecillos y colmillos, muy lindo, demasiado para él. Y está expuesto totalmente a lo que Jongin quiera hacerle; con sus manos sueltas a sus lados, el pecho subiendo y bajando a su ritmo, una de sus piernas dobladas y la otra estirada mirando a su único amo.

—Partiré por aquí —dice el hombre después de haberse recobrado de esa ola de todo tipo de pensamientos románticos, protectores y ensoñadores con su gatito.

Toma uno de sus brazos y lo estira hacia arriba, pasando la toalla por él con suavidad y bajando hasta sus costillas. Kyungsoo se retuerce con risa inaudible sacudiendo su cuerpo y es maravilloso que un híbrido tenga la característica de poder sentir cosquillas, piensa Jongin. Continúa con el otro y también se detiene a hacerle cosquillas intencionalmente, porque la sonrisa del mitad-minino es brillante, la mejor. 

Así avanza con su torso, espalda, omitiendo la zona con el traje de baño y luego las piernas; desde los muslos con carne hasta sus tobillos esbeltos y talones redondos. Es el pie derecho cuando Jongin lo hace, dobla su pierna y lleva el pie pequeño de dedos largos a sus labios, posando besos cinco veces con toquecitos de adoración. La risa se detiene, un sonrojo trepante desde el cuello a la cara de ambos. 

—Prometo- No. —Jongin sacude su cabeza y toma las manos del híbrido para ponerlas sobre su pecho. Lo que va a decir no está dentro de sus principios, frases memorizadas o raciocinio, pero sí dentro de su corazón. —Juro que te protegeré de todo y todos. —Besa su vientre una vez.

—Juro que serás lo más precioso en mi vida. —Besa su pecho a la altura de su órgano bombeador de sangre. —Y creo que de hecho ya lo eres —los dos dejan ir una risita leve. 

—Juro que siempre serás feliz conmigo, Kyungsoo —y besa la punta rosácea de su nariz.

 

˟˟˟

 

Su lecho nunca había sido tan cálido, dejando de lado el hecho de que estaba puesta la calefacción, está cálido con calor especial y de otro ser; la mitad que faltaba para hacerlo completo.

El dosel ya está cerrado alrededor de su cama, la cama de él y Kyungsoo. Su consiente e inconsciente de han olvidado de la chimenea y el sillón individual de cuero, la taza de café y el libro de letras pequeñas. Ya no atribuye esas sensaciones fuertes a las hormonas que desprende Kyungsoo, porque va más allá de un proceso de unión; los síntomas graves, como esos, no pasaban sino que a la semana de haber comenzado a entrelazar sus almas y seres enteros, no hacía sentido que estuviesen así tan pronto. Quizá era solo él quien estaba en tal estado, pero sus últimos restos de concordancia e ilación de ideas le dice que el híbrido también está experimentando la fuerza de su cercanía. Lo supone por la forma en que se revuelve en la cama para conseguir estar más, y más, y más cerca de él a pesar de que ya simplemente no pueden estar más apegados el uno al otro. Pero sigue empujándose a esos brazos que lo envuelven a cada minuto y moviendo su cabeza contra su cuello como si se estuviese acariciando a sí mismo y a su humano a la vez.

El humano le había pasado una polera y ropa interior suya para que ocupase para dormir, y dejando de lado lo erótico que era ver el inicio de la curva de su parte trasera porque la cola levantaba la polera, lucía más que bastante hermoso. Jongin cerró su nuevo lugar especial, porque en él estaba su criatura especial, y apagó las luces con el control que había en el velador junto a la cama. Sus cuerpos se apegaron irradiando tal calor que debió desactivar la calefacción del colchón para no comenzar a sudar, disponiéndose a dormir con un dulces sueños murmurado contra cabello que no es suyo.

Pero no puede. Y kyungsoo tampoco.

Por eso es que hay un revoltijo pequeño por segundo, en el que uno u otro se acomoda. Puede vislumbrar el contorno de las orejas de Kyungsoo en la obscuridad y reír a lo despiertas que lucen.

—¿No puedes dormir? —susurra, y el híbrido levanta su cabeza curioso al darse cuenta de que el humano sigue despierto. Jongin ve la escasa luz desde afuera rebotar en las pupilas de su gatito haciendo que estas brillen de manera memorable. 

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —Pero la respuesta está frente a él, y se la da Kyungsoo al maullar y frotar su mejilla contra su polera de dormir. —Probemos algo, para entrar más en confianza.

Y a Kyungsoo parece interesarle, porque vuelve a maullar con esa voz que tanto es capaz de desatar en él al mismo tiempo. El más grande se mueve en la cama y gira para quedar entre sus muslos carnosos, con la frazada tapándolos por completo. Jongin siente las manos del híbrido tomando su rostro y sonríe en la negrura, para inclinarse hacia él y hacer lo primero que cree que a Kyungsoo le gustará. Su nariz roza la superficie lisa del otro cuello con el aroma endulzado y Kyungsoo inconscientemente lo estira y ladea su cabeza para ofrecerse más. Jongin deja un beso diminuto en el hueso sobresaliente de sus clavículas, otro subiendo, y estira el cuello de la polera para posar un tercero llegando a su hombro. Y el hibrido solo se deja, gimoteando. Calor, Jongin siente mucho calor acumulándose en su cuerpo.

Da un beso más largo y un poco húmedo en el espacio entre el cuello y la cabeza de Kyungsoo, uno tras su oreja humana y oye un gemido con una mezcla de ronroneo, mientras que siente subir la temperatura corporal de Kyungsoo también. Sus dedos se mueven solos y rasca tras la oreja minina de su compañero, quien ronronea con mayor profundidad y se escurre flojo sobre las sábanas.

—Eres precioso —murmura, a pesar de no poder verlo claramente a través de la obscuridad. Los brazos de su híbrido rodeando su cuello y tirándolo más hacia él. 

Su mejilla izquierda acaba presionada con la izquierda de Kyungsoo; la respiración del chico chocando en su oreja. Entonces siente las piernas de Kyungsoo enrollarse en su torso y un suspiro escapa sus labios porque Jongin está levantando su espalda y cambiando sus posiciones totalmente. El más joven acaba sentado en su estómago, él acostado; sus manos tomando naturalmente la cintura delgada de Kyungsoo y las más pequeñas presionadas abiertas sobre la polera en su pecho. Es ardoroso, Jongin puede decir, se siente así, la situación es así, sonriendo en la oscuridad llenadora.

El chico se acerca y recorre desde el inicio de sus clavículas hasta la parte trasera de sus orejas; olfateando, reconociendo, provocando risas cortas e inocentes. Una vez ha terminado, Jongin se aferra con firmeza a esa cintura y de un solo impulso se sienta, sorprendiendo a la criatura sobre él y dejando sus caderas totalmente apegadas, más incluso que cuando estaban tomando un baño. Sus caras quedan una frente a la otra y distingue las pupilas grandes de Kyungsoo mirando a las suyas en una conexión sobrenatural, poderosa. La punta de sus orejas apuntando hacia arriba, y el híbrido de pronto se aleja un poco y estornuda de una forma que hace que su interior se derrita. Un maullido diminuto con la cabeza gacha y Jongin no debe esforzarse para comprenderlo.

—No te disculpes por estornudar, —acaricia la parte trasera de su cabeza, recorriendo el largo de su columna vertebral, como sabe ahora que a Kyungsoo le gusta. El chico en su regazo bosteza lánguidamente.

—Sigamos jugando mañana, ¿bien? Porque ahora necesitas descansar —dice bajito, recostando al chico y acomodándose junto a él; incluso así, Kyungsoo vuelve a arrimarse a él.

Jongin acaricia repetidas y delicadas veces tras su oreja, y con un beso en la frente, se duerme en sus brazos para tener un sueño compartido; donde hay burbujas gigantes, colores claros y mucho amor en forma de cariños.


	4. - Noche 2 -

Despertarse en la mañana con una bolita caliente acurrucada junto a su cuerpo es algo que ni en sus mejores y más fantásticos sueños pudo haber concebido. Como había dejado cerradas las cortinas de las ventanas, apenas entraba una franja de luminosidad opaca; al parecer el cielo afuera cubierto de nubes. Pero además está cerrado el dosel plomizo alrededor de la cama, por lo que el espacio entre ellos, todavía oscuro, apenas se deja invadir con tono un poco más claro lo suficiente para saber que es de mañana y entrever las orejas de Kyungsoo descansando junto con él.

Vislumbra su rostro durmiente y se concentra en percibir su respiración acompasada y los pequeños latidos de su corazón. El mitad-minino mueve mínimamente algunos músculos cercanos a su boca y nariz, por lo que Jongin supone que todavía se encuentra soñando. Por eso es una sorpresa para él que de pronto el abrazo que Kyungsoo le da se ajuste. Los párpados del chico revolotean abriéndose, para que sus pupilas caigan directo con las suyas y se dilaten. 

—Buenos días —saluda Jongin, plantando un beso en su nariz y Kyungsoo estruja sus ojos cuando lo hace, pero luego los abre más que antes y el final de sus labios se eleva en una sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes. El híbrido se acurruca en él y vuelve a levantar su cabeza, dejando descansar su mentón en el pecho de su amo, mucho más despierto.

—¿Ya quieres levantarte? —pregunta divertido, pero Kyungsoo en vez de responderle de alguna forma vuelve a acurrucarse en él y ronronear. Jongin por instintos propios lleva su mano tras la oreja de su gatito y rasca despacio allí, estirando su otro brazo para alcanzar uno de los tantos controles remotos de su velador y presionar uno de los botones principales. Las cortinas de las ventanas entonces se abren, dejando entrar más luz de sol tapado por nubes y una música refrescante e instrumental suena desde algún lugar (♫). Kyungsoo pasa de estar totalmente inmerso en ronronear y retorcerse de placer por el rascado de su dueño a levantar atento su cabeza junto a sus orejas, éstas moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que se acostumbra a los sonidos. El humano lo observa desde la almohada y decide que lo mejor es levantarse a tomar algo de desayuno para luego comenzar a llenar la ocupada tarde que había programado en su horario la mañana del día anterior.

Podría, con un efímero llamado a Chanyeol, simplemente cancelar todo; pero si es sincero consigo mismo, es honesto decir que está ansioso por presumir a Kyungsoo y lo tanto que han llegado a unirse en tan poco tiempo. Horas, ni siquiera días. Siente cómo el reloj que marca el tiempo de unión se llena con potencia de que todo el mundo sepa lo feliz que es.

—Hoy saldremos.

 

˟˟˟

 

Jongin solo envolvió una frazada alrededor del otro cuerpo y lo obligó a ponerse unas calcetas gruesas que tenía en uno de sus cajones más intactos. Un buen día siempre comienza con un buen desayuno, es la frase de la mañana, por lo que toma el rollo que ha hecho de Kyungsoo dentro de la manta y lo lleva en brazos hasta la cocina. Los brazos de este atrapados, solo su cara resaltando entre el material felpudo, gris con líneas negras. 

El híbrido es muy liviano y fácil de llevar así de un lado a otro. Puede que si continúa haciendo eso Kyungsoo, internalizará la mala costumbre de que Jongin lo traslade así para todos lados. No es tan malo, en realidad, ni siquiera es malo; estaría complacido de llevar a su adoración como un príncipe de aquí a allá, pero como todo tiene sus contras, esta es una que no quiere que se internalice en su compañero. Se volvería totalmente perezoso. No podría llevarlo a caminatas, ni hacer mucha actividad al aire libre porque Kyungsoo se pondría como esos gatos lacios que duermen todo el día. O pasan acostados y solo se mueven para que sus amos los alimenten o les rasquen la espalda y se dejan mimar. Lo último es tentador, pero no, Jongin decide que las cosas no deberían ser así, por lo que se promete, con cierta dificultad, que después del almuerzo no tomará a su mitad-minino.

Los híbridos son un asunto complicado. Sus personalidades, en el momento de la madurez y particularmente durante la creación de lazo, pueden variar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esto debido a la cantidad enorme de hormonas y reacciones que tiene su cuerpo con su humano único y definitivo. Muchos dicen que adoptan una personalidad mezcla de la propia con la de su humano, pero otros opinan que en realidad se mezcla con la de las falencias que tiene su amo para complementarlo mejor. Un ejemplo bastante sacado de la nada sería un humano con un resentimiento hacia sus padres porque cuando era niño estaban demasiado ausentes; entonces su híbrido, aún siendo menor que él, estaría lleno de afecto y caricias siempre para su amo, haciéndolo sentir querido y que constantemente alguien se preocupa de él. 

—¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —Pregunta posicionando a Kyungsoo en una silla acolchada frente a la mesa. — ¿Leche?

Al escuchar dicho sustantivo el chico asiente fervientemente, con su rostro iluminado por luz que no proviene de otro lugar más que de él mismo. Jongin saca una caja y sirve dos tazas de leche –a diferencia de la fuente de ayer– y los pone a calentar en el microondas. Mientras esperan, Kyungsoo balancea sus pies al borde de la silla y sus ojos vagan desde las tazas dando vueltas hasta la estructura alta y bien formada de Jongin. 

Si Jongin tuviese que describirse a sí mismo lo haría con los adjetivos sobrio, estoico y atractivo. Lo último debido principalmente a la reacción de las mujeres ante él. Al recibir insinuaciones, el hombre a veces les sigue la corriente y responde a sus coqueteo, pero es mera entretención revuelta con crueldad, porque lo suficientemente pronto se aburre y deshace de las jóvenes ilusionadas en un simple tronar de sus dedos. 

Ahora con Kyungsoo, imagina, podría hacer una infinidad de cosas con Kyungsoo sin aburrirse ni un solo poco. 

Jongin se mueve en un intento de sacar cosas para comer desde el refrigerador y otros muebles, pero el híbrido se pone de pie de inmediato y va tras él mientras llena la mesa progresivamente de delicias. Una tartaleta, bombones, azúcar y chocolate en polvo para la leche, pasteles pequeños, mantequilla de avellana. Jongin es un particular amante de lo dulce. Kyungsoo también es dulce.

El aviso de la leche al terminar de calentarse va seguido de un humano y un gatito comiendo golosinas hasta que sus estómagos han sido totalmente llenos, al igual que sus corazones de un sentimiento hirviente y adictivo.

 

˟˟˟

 

Vestir a alguien nunca había parecido tan imposible. Algunas veces le costaba hacer que la ropa y color de tela armonizara en sintonía grácil y ficticia en los maniquíes o modelos. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando todo luce demasiado bien? Kyungsoo tiene esa virtud y maravilla de que todo lo que use se verá preciosa en él. El negro, combinando con su cabello, orejas y cola, hace que su piel luzca casi tan blanca como el papel, distinguiéndolo con un aire a escultura utópica a los ojos de su amo, tormentosamente perfecta. Con blanco, por un segundo, Jongin ha pensado que quizá murió esa noche al abrir la puerta y Kyungsoo de blanco es simplemente la imagen viva de algo celestial. Jongin está así, casi delirante, porque Kyungsoo lo ha puesto así.

Ha pasado por una centena de ropas de su propio diseño. Temporadas pasadas, nuevas y algunas que ni siquiera han salido a la venta; cada una de ellas encajando con facilidad impresionante en la estructura. Son las ropas que han sido destinadas al público juvenil de entre 14 y 20 años, aproximadamente, por la talla, aunque las que mejor le quedan son las de 16 por su porte.

Ya pasa a ser algo por mera diversión culpable, sin embargo, el hacer que Kyungsoo continúe cambiándose de ropaje cuando todo le queda tan bien. Es por la manera en que esos músculos se mueven, se contraen, tensan y se estiran mientras las extremidades hacen movimientos para acomodarse cada prenda. Es esa piel pareja de los muslos que se enrojece cada vez que los pantalones, subiendo, pasan a raspar sin cuidado su piel; y Jongin por esto se da cuenta de que la epidermis de Kyungsoo es probablemente muy delicada. Son esos mechones oscuros y de corte simple, que cada vez que una polera o camisa con botones cerrados se desliza por ellos los desordena, creando con cada cambio un peinado totalmente distinto al anterior. Es esa curva en la espalda de Kyungsoo donde comienza su cola juguetona y que el chico debe acomodar porque la ropa no fue hecha para híbridos, por lo que siempre se ve un trozo de la ropa interior oscura que le dijo que se pusiera. Son los labios rosados de Kyungsoo entreabiertos y su rostro concentrado mientras se arregla para luego acercarse a Jongin y girar una vez expectante de lo que le diga. Un cumplido y luego un pero también pruébate la que sigue, frase de la cual Kyungsoo no sospecha ni en lo mínimo. Entonces el mitad-minino se devuelve esos seis pasos en el armario, tan grande como una habitación, y frente a los ojos de su dueño se desviste y tira la ropa donde Jongin, literalmente, le dijo que solo la tirara. Saca un perchero y vuelve a vestirse. Este proceso repitiéndose la última media hora de la mañana.

No es sino hasta que Kyungsoo se pone unos pantalones de tela marrón algo ajustados, una camisa beige con un chaleco, que Jongin abre más los ojos y responde quédate con esta. Porque su híbrido no podría lucir más adorable con otro conjunto. Simple, pero atractivo. Jongin le selecciona unas zapatillas, asegurándose de que le quedarán cómodas y hace que se siente en la butaca, poniéndole los calcetines y luego el calzado. 

Al finalizar, permanece agachado y se quedan mirando fijamente; Jongin se pregunta en qué pensará su gatito hasta en lo más recóndito de su cabeza mientras lo observa así, de esa forma tan particular y llena de admiración y amor casi palpablemente notoria de lo fuerte que es. Toma sus manos entre las suyas y le da un beso a cada una. Kyungsoo se está volviendo una figura similar a lo que sería un hijo mimado y él su padre protector. Y por ese instante, Jongin cree saber hacia dónde va inconscientemente su relación. 

A pesar de ya haber estado listos para irse, acabando de salir del armario gigante, Jongin se da cuenta de que los pantalones aún molestan con su cola y hace que se devuelvan para, de forma rápida, arreglarlos haciendo un agujero pequeño en la altura justa para que esta encaje en él. 

 

˟˟˟

 

El humano y el híbrido caminan de la mano por el sendero hacia la salida. No es tan largo, tampoco muy corto. La medida necesaria para la mansión que tiene; no tan exuberante, tampoco muy simple.

Van lento y Kyungsoo se distrae con los arbustos podados que hay a lo largo del camino. Jongin a su vez con la agenda mental que esboza en su cerebro y tachando asuntos no tan importantes y remarcando a los que piensa asistir con su gatito. Los horarios son importantes a la hora de administrar tiempos y aprovechar al máximo el día, según él, por lo que Jongin tiene más que interiorizada la costumbre de pensar en las cosas que hará durante las horas delante de él. 

Hoy debe, primero que todo, reunirse con Chanyeol para escuchar el ritmo al que van las últimas ventas y ponerse de acuerdo con los eventos próximos en los que presentará sus diseños exclusivos para una pasarela y nada más. Luego de eso ha agregado a su agenda mental el llevar a un restaurante especial a Kyungsoo, marcado con letras rojas. Después, si borra algunas las citas con personas irrelevantes, sigue el acostumbrar a Kyungsoo a decir algunas palabras y pasar tiempo con él. Finalmente, entrando la noche, una fiesta organizada por el magnífico Wu Yifan, un hombre que dirige una sociedad completa de diseñadores y que es algo así como su padrino, ayudándole y guiándolo para lograr mayor éxito en lo suyo incluso desde el principio, cuando lo conoció mientras aún estaba estudiando. Por supuesto que él es su mejor y más destacado alumno, diciéndolo de alguna forma. Wu Yifan es una leyenda en el mundo de la moda; a sus 30 años un millonario, con una carrera brillante y más deseado que cualquier otro hombre que pudo o podrá conocer. 

Si Kim Jongin es el diseñador de vestuario más relevante en Corea, entonces Wu Yifan lo es en China, Canadá, la mitad de Estados Unidos, varios países de Europa y en toda Asia en general. 

Jongin se alegrará de verlo y presentarle a Kyungsoo, pero no podrá decir lo mismo de la otra gente que asistirá. Como un buen hombre de fama –por lo demás muy inteligente–, Yifan sabe que por mal que realmente le caiga alguien, lo importante es la ayuda que esa persona te pueda brindar en algún momento, por lo que aguanta a las jóvenes solteras colgándose de él, los compañeros de oficio con envidia venenosa que intentan hacerse cercanos y las mujeres casadas que indiscretamente se le sugieren. Jongin puede decir que ha aprendido un montón de cosas de Yifan y que por eso, en parte, es quien es en este momento. 

Al llegar a la reja de la entrada principal Jongin deja su contraseña y todas las medidas de seguridad activadas, incluyendo cámaras y el sistema de llamado automático a la policía en caso de que alguien intente siquiera ingresar a su propiedad. 

El auto con chofer al que hubo llamado un poco más temprano esperando para movilizarlos al lugar del encuentro.

 

˟˟˟

 

El interior del automóvil esta forrado de terciopelo cárdeno, los cristales polarizados y es casi tan espacioso como una limusina individual. La división que hay entre el pasajero y el conductor ya se encuentra cerrada luego de que Jongin le dijese a donde deseaba que los llevaran primero.

La temperatura correcta, y Kyungsoo en la pose correcta acurrucado con él después de que el hombre pasara el brazo por el respaldo del asiento. 

—Ahora vamos a reunirnos con un amigo con el cual trabajo, —comenta Jongin, las orejas de Kyungsoo elevándose alertas a su voz. —Es la parte aburrida del trabajo, por lo que quizá no estés muy entretenido. Pero habrá alguien con quien podrás jugar. 

Una de las orejas de Kyungsoo da un espasmo diminuto.

—Chanyeol también tiene su híbrido. 

Kyungsoo se endereza lo suficiente para que su cara curiosa quede a la vista de la de Jongin, y el hombre da un beso casto a su sien antes de que retorne a su posición anterior y éste le ronronee.

—Se unieron hace cerca de dos años y su híbrido es muy, excesivamente, malcriado. Muchas veces discuten y a veces termina llorando, pero de todas formas es lindo.

Kyungsoo deja de ronronear con una rapidez asombrosa y el cuerpo encogido en su pecho que tan tierno se sentía se vuelve rígido, a la vez en que la oreja visible se cae un poco. El humano reflexiona en que debería golpearse a sí mismo por ser capaz de hacer que Kyungsoo se desanime tantas veces en menos de 24 horas. 

Se aleja de Kyungsoo sujetándolo de los hombros, el más joven se contrae con los ojos caídos y sin mirar hacia otra cosa que la textura del asiento. 

—Mírame a mí —dice Jongin con voz aterciopelada, tomando la barbilla del híbrido y elevándola hasta que Kyungsoo posa sus pupilas en las suyas. —Tú y solo tú siempre serás el ser más importante para mí. Ya lo eres y ni siquiera llevamos juntos un día completo, ¿puedes creer eso? —Pregunta más para él que para su híbrido. —Eres lo que siempre hacía falta en mi aburrida vida y ahora estas aquí, tan precioso y tan mío. 

Toma su rostro con ambas manos sonriendo y reparte besos efímeros a través de toda esta; frente, párpados, nariz, pómulos, mejillas, mentón; haciendo que paulatinamente la boca de kyungsoo pase de una línea a una tirante sonrisa en esos labios rosa de corazón. 

—Solo tú para mí y yo para ti, ¿entendido? 

Y Kyungsoo asiente todavía con su sonrisa implantada, cautivándolo hasta la última y más remota pieza de su ser. El chico se tira a él en un abrazo y luego de unos minutos así acaba por acomodarse sentado en las piernas de Jongin. 

El híbrido suspira y el humano suspira.

 

˟˟˟

 

El lugar de reunión es un edificio de vidrio de 32 pisos, una parte del noveno reservado exclusivamente para las reuniones que tiene regularmente con Chanyeol u otros agentes relacionados. Sin embargo Park Chanyeol, como su administrador personal, es básicamente el principal. 

Acuerda con el conductor que lo llamará cuando esté listo y se bajan, sus manos uniéndose de inmediato, y Jongin hace que Kyungsoo se ponga un montgomery oscuro que trajo para él sobre su chaleco, porque el aire comienza a volverse frío. No ha olvidado su paraguas, aunque no se anuncia lluvia para ese día, puesto que su ley de vida dice que se debe anticipar y preparar para los acontecimientos basándose en las circunstancias actuales; hay que evitar a toda costa que Kyungsoo se enferme.

Entran al edificio y la sala del vestíbulo se encuentra vacía a excepción de la recepcionista; una mujer guapa, con edad similar a la de Jongin y cabello liso, claro y brillante. Se acercan a ella y esta despega los ojos de la pantalla de la computadora, dándose cuenta de que es Kim Jongin quien está frente a ella. Se endereza de inmediato y tira sus hombros hacia atrás en un intento de que su escote se luzca más, al parecer.

—Sr. Kim, que agrado tenerlo aquí de nuevo —dice la mujer con una media sonrisa—. No sabe hace cuánto que me he acordado de usted.

Jongin siente cómo Kyungsoo se agarra más de su brazo y apega tras él.

—¿Ya llegó el Sr. Park? —procede el hombre, ignorando totalmente la habladuría anterior de la recepcionista.

—¿No se acordó usted de mi, Sr. Kim? —Y en esos momentos exactos Jongin recuerda que un arrebato de aburrimiento respondió a un coqueteo de la mujer una de las últimas veces que la vio. Sin embargo fue una única vez y porque en verdad parecía desesperada. Secretamente solo le provocaba risa. Es atractiva, no se debe negar, pero para nada del gusto de Jongin. El gusto de Jongin es un conjunto de características que se amoldan en una criatura llamada Kyungsoo. 

—Para ser sincero… No. —responde secamente.

—Que frío, Sr. Kim. Me gustan los hombres fríos —continúa con el flirteo y Jongin comienza a irritarse en serio —. Aunque no parecía ser así la última noche.

Y realmente, fue durante una especie de fiesta tarde en la noche, junto a varios hombres y mujeres del edificio, cuando Jongin decidió jugar un poco con la recepcionista; nada más que palabras, sin toques ni nada. La frase de ella puede malinterpretarse fácilmente, arrepintiéndose totalmente de haber hecho aquello; más por la manera en que siente a Kyungsoo encogerse dolorosamente apegado a su espalda y el temblar de su mano que por los sentimientos de ella.

—¿No le presente ya a Kyungsoo? —Jongin pasa su brazo por los hombros del híbrido haciéndole dar un paso al frente. La mujer pareciendo recién venir a percatarse de que hay alguien más con ellos. Sus ojos caen de inmediato en las orejas mininas y frunce, como si se hubiese molestado de pronto por la existencia de Kyungsoo en la sala.

—¿Está cuidando el híbrido de algún amigo suyo? —pregunta volviendo a ser esa mujer con una sonrisa y mirada insinuante cuando le habla a él. 

—No. Kyungsoo es completamente mío. —Jongin rasca tras la oreja del chico para relajarlo— Pensé que ya sabría que los híbridos y sus amantes no se pueden separar. Eso todos lo saben. —dice lo último con sorna que la recepcionista no alcanza a atrapar. 

—¿Amantes? —pregunta descolocada.

—Híbrido y dueño se aman, eso los convierte en amantes, ¿no? —responde con simpleza, entonces se inclina y da un beso en la mejilla de Kyungsoo, haciendo que este le sonría débilmente y su rostro se coloree. 

—Creo que es momento de que vayamos —es lo último que decide decirle Jongin a la mujer estupefacta, sin un fue un placer verla de nuevo o nos vemos más tarde, porque lo que menos quiere es ver a esa fémina de nuevo. Tampoco un gracias, después de todo no lo ayudó en nada.

Tirando de la mano de su híbrido, lo guía hacia el ascensor.


	5. - Noche 2 -

La sala de reunión es moderna y de un estilo sobrio como Jongin. Hay una pared totalmente de vidrio, luciendo un paisaje lleno de edificios y una mañana sobre ellos y a su vez sobre una ciudad ya despierta. Hay sillones de cuero, una mesa de café y a un costado una cafetera sobre una especie de cocina improvisada. Piso de baldosa lustrosa negra y una alfombra de un verde opaco en el centro. Al ingresar Chanyeol y su híbrido ya se encuentran esperándolos, el chico con orejas gatunas acostado de estómago a través del sofá en el cual el humano está sentado, jugando con una consola portátil y molestando a su dueño con su cola. Chanyeol a su vez tratando duramente de concentrarse en unos papeles en su mano, y haciéndolo en serio, porque el que tenga sus lentes puestos puede solo significar eso. Se acercan a ellos hasta que los notan; Kyungsoo escondiéndose tímidamente tras él. 

—¡Jongin! Te he estado esperando hace cerca de una hora ya. ¿Qué... —pero la voz grave y acusatoria de Chanyeol se desvanece en cuanto nota la figura tras Jongin y frunce en confusión. —¿Estás cuidando el híbrido de alguien?

Y el hombre se pregunta si en verdad es tan inesperado que ahora tenga su propio compañero híbrido para que incluso Chanyeol, quien se supone que sabe de esas cosas, le pregunte tal incoherencia.

—Me extraña que incluso teniendo un híbrido no sepas que no se pueden separar de su amo y viceversa. —Jongin suspira y Chanyeol abre los ojos y su boca, como si hubiese recibido la noticia más impactante del año entero.

—¡¿Es tuyo?! —Y el hombre sentado se para de golpe en toda su altura, haciendo que Baekhyun caiga bruscamente al suelo y deje de jugar para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero Chanyeol ni siquiera le pone atención. 

—Pensé que este día nunca llegaría. 

—No seas melodramático. —Jongin toma los hombros de Kyungsoo y hace que se ponga frente a él. —Te presento a Kim Kyungsoo. 

Y el felino de inmediato se voltea y esconde su cara en el abrigo de Jongin avergonzado mientras lo abraza. El humano envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él inmediatamente también y Chanyeol lo único que hace es lucir más que pasmado.

—¡Baekhyun! -Llama el hombre de voz grave, y su híbrido se para de mala gana del suelo y se pone a su lado. Chanyeol lo toma por los hombros al igual como hizo Jongin con su híbrido y Baekhyun se gira solo para mostrarle la lengua y luego volver a estar de frente. Ambos híbridos son de porte parecido, aunque Kyungsoo unos dos o tres centímetros más bajo. 

—Baekhyun, saluda a Kyungsoo —vuelve a ordenar Chanyeol y Baekhyun, de molesto con su amo, pasa a sorprendido y emocionado al ver las orejas y cola azabache de Kyungsoo. Las de Baekhyun son anaranjadas, y el cabello de este de un color similar; los dos muy diferentes probablemente por la raza, también.

—¡Jongin tiene un híbrido! -Exclama saltando un par de veces y se acerca a Kyungsoo, olfateando un poco su cabello. El pelinegro lo mira turbadamente hasta que decide despegarse de su amo.

—¿Quieres jugar un videojuego? ¡Ven! —Y Baekhyun toma su mano y tira de ella, pero Kyungsoo entra en pánico y mira a Jongin asustado.

—¡Baekhyun, no seas tan brusco! —lo regaña Chanyeol. Su híbrido se detiene y frunce el ceño dejando la mano de Kyungsoo, quien corre de inmediato a los brazos de Jongin hiperventilando. 

—Está bien Kyungsoo, yo estaré justo aquí con Chanyeol hablando —dice masajeando su espalda, —Baekhyun no te va a llevar a ningún lado, él tampoco puede separarse de su amo. 

El híbrido lo mira y luego a Chanyeol, quien asiente con expresión de lamentablemente es verdad y luego de mero dolor porque Baekhyun entierra una patada en su canilla. Kyungsoo se separa de a poco de él y finalmente asiente, acercándose al sofá de enfrente en el cual Baekhyun se acaba de sentar. 

La voz del híbrido más alto haciendo preguntas de inmediato.

—Y tú, ¿sabes hablar, Kyungsoo?

 

˟˟˟

 

Después de dos horas de escuchar, hablar y discutir sobre lo referente al trabajo, ventas, proyectos, envíos y otros temas más, los dos hombres se hayan con la libertad de tomarse un café y simplemente conversar como amigos que son, mientras los mitad-mininos frente a ellos se divierten con la consola de videojuegos de Baekhyun.

—En verdad no lo esperaba— comenta Chanyeol—. Quiero decir, no es que no te creyese capaz, es solo que siempre has preferido estar solo en ese sentido.

—Fue un regalo —suelta Jongin luego de un sorbo de su café—. Y no, de hecho es así. Por mí mismo nunca hubiese tenido la iniciativa de ir a buscar uno como hiciste tú.

—Una pena que me haya escogido esa cosa. —Chanyeol mira cómo Baekhyun señala algo en la pantalla de la consola y grita cosas sobre ahí, ahora, ahora presiona el botón.

—No mientas, Chanyeol. En el fondo sabes que lo adoras, —dice Jongin con una risa, recordando todas esas ocasiones en que encontró a Chanyeol pidiéndole disculpas a Baekhyun literalmente de rodillas, esas veces que lo regañó hasta hacerlo llorar por sus maldades.

—Está bien, es verdad —suspira profundamente. —Pero no le digas que lo admití.

La relación que lleva Chanyeol y Baekhyun es de hermandad pura, y recuerda claramente la historia que le contó sobre cómo consiguió a su híbrido. Luego de pensarlo mucho y justo después de terminar una relación horrible con una chica, decidió que quizá su vida estaba ligada a la de un híbrido y que por esa razón tenía tan mala suerte en las relaciones de pareja con otros humanos. Así, un día simplemente se levantó, se vistió, tomó un café, su chequera, las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al único centro de híbridos en Corea del sur, lejos en las afueras. Llegó tarde, hambriento y ansioso. Le contó que al abrir el catálogo, con la primera foto y nombre de la primera página, sintió que su corazón se llenaba de una especie de felicidad desconocida. Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de ver a los otros treinta y nueve disponibles; sabía que Baekhyun era el indicado. Lo único que faltaba era que él lo escogiera también, por lo que le dijo a la encargada que hiciera la prueba. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. 

Las pruebas se hacían solo con la ayuda de fotos, nada más; se pone una del humano, no importa si es reciente o no, y se deja colgada en un punto central del salón que comparten todos los híbridos, a la altura justa del ojo de ellos en su postura gatuna. Algunos se acercan a olfatear, otros simplemente le dan un vistazo y luego vuelven a lo suyo, pero si el híbrido destinado a ese humano está ahí, se queda observando la foto. La mira y mira, y mira; al punto de sentarse frente a esta con sus ojos fijos en la persona mostrada en ese papel. Si es coincidente con el humano que lo escogió –siempre coincide– entonces es llevado de inmediato. 

Así le pasó a Chanyeol, observó en la cámara cómo Baekhyun saltaba de un lado a otro frente a la foto y movía su cola, inquieto y sin quedarse tranquilo por cerca de media hora. Entonces lo comenzaron a arreglar, y mientras lo hacían sacó su chequera. Ya no recuerda la cantidad de ceros que escribió para comprarlo, porque lo que menos le preocupó era con cuánto dinero se quedaría después, con tal de tener a ese híbrido todas las opciones parecían tener un buen futuro.

Entonces, cuando hicieron salir a Baekhyun con esa ropa igual a la de Kyungsoo cuando lo recibió, tomó su mano y se lo llevó. Chanyeol le dijo también que el proceso de unión de ellos demoró tres semanas y media, y que en ese tiempo lo consintió tanto que por eso Baekhyun es así de malcriado ahora. Sin embargo lo ama, tanto como un humano podría amar a su híbrido; no importa cuántas veces lo regañe o cuán enojado esté con él, siempre acaba durmiendo con un brazo sobre Baekhyun sintiendo su por calor y durmiendo bien durante toda la noche. 

—¿Y qué tipo de relación estás teniendo con Kyungsoo? 

Jongin lo medita unos segundos, pero en realidad ya había estado pensando en ello desde antes.

—Filial, creo. —Observa a Kyungsoo celebrar con Baekhyun porque desbloquearon algún nivel y sonríe. —Pero llevamos tan poco que podría cambiar.

—¿Cuánto? 

—Lo tengo desde ayer a las 8:30 de la noche. Ahora —revisa la hora en su reloj de pulsera plateado- serían 17 horas en total.

Chanyeol se atraganta con el sorbo de café que acababa de tomar, tose y al recuperarse parece perturbado.

—Increíble.

—¿Por? —Jongin pregunta notablemente extrañado.

—Con Baekhyun los primeros días fueron espantosamente incómodos. Y todas las personas con híbridos que conozco me han comentado lo mismo, —explica el hombre con lentes y prosigue con una creativa analogía— Es como si fuese la relación de dos adolescentes enamorados que acaban de declararse a su primer amor y no saben cómo actuar frente al otro cuando son correspondidos. 

Jongin asiente, sí había leído algo así una vez.

—Pero definitivamente no abrazan a sus dueños así de rápido —dice recordando la escena de más temprano—. Todos, exactamente todos los híbridos se supone que son un montón de nervios avergonzados con sus amos al principio. Tú tienes que acercarte a ellos y demostrarles que pueden confiar en ti de a poco. 

La explicación de Chanyeol hace sentido y coincide con los reportajes y lecturas que ha tenido sobre los híbridos. Es verdad que había notado que con Kyungsoo parecían ir más rápido, pero en ningún momento le tomó el peso a ello ni se imagino que sería tan extra-ordinario. 

—Chanyeol, ¿crees que se podría dar una relación romántica entre un híbrido y su humano? —pregunta luego de armarse de valor para decirlo en voz alta. No le gustaría que Chanyeol pensara que es una especie de depravado, pero las cosas que provoca Kyungsoo en él no sabría cómo interpretar. Pensamientos extraños, deseos carmesíes.

—Todas son románticas, —responde simple, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese algo obvio.

—Quiero decir, del tipo amorosa.

—Todas son amorosas. —Chanyeol vuelve sus ojos a él y le sonríe leve— Si entiendo a que te refieres. Y sí, muchas veces el amor pasa a ser de ese tipo, pero por alguna razón la gente prefiere negarlo o no hacerlo público. Es complicado. Quizá cuando pases más tiempo con Kyungsoo te darás cuenta a que me refiero. 

Pero eso solo deja a Jongin con más interrogantes sin ser contestadas de forma verídica.

 

˟˟˟

 

La hora de la comida llega rápida y ya son las tres de la tarde cuando Jongin le dice a Kyungsoo que se despida porque deben ir a comer. 

Los dos híbridos se habían hecho amigos espontáneamente, por lo que Baekhyun le pidió a Chanyeol que se reuniera con Jongin más seguido, como si eso dependiese solo de él. El auto ya esperaba afuera para trasladarlos y el humano dio una dirección larga de hacia dónde quería ir. En el viaje que duraría más o menos media hora, Jongin sentó a Kyungsoo en sus piernas y lo acurrucó como a un bebé por unos minutos para luego hablarle.

—Ahora quiero que intentes decir algo, ¿bien? —El híbrido asiente, se remueve y pasa una de sus piernas para el otro lado del asiento, quedando a horcadas de su dueño. —Quiero que te acostumbres decir algo muy fácil primero. Si y No, porque es algo básico y sé que puedes decir mucho más. 

Kyungsoo escucha atento, con sus orejas gatunas esperando a que Jongin le diga qué hacer. 

—Tienes que poner tu lengua tocando tu paladar y tirar un poco de aire, así —Jongin le muestra con su propia boca y comienza a emitir el sonido de la S; Kyungsoo concentrado e intentando copiar la posición con su propia lengua. 

—Y luego para la I debes sonreír y el sonido saldrá por sí solo, ¿entiendes? 

Kyungsoo asiente fervorosamente e intenta realizar lo mismo que los labios de Jongin hacen. No son más de dos intentos hasta que logra decir un sí correcto.

—¡Muy bien! —lo felicita, dándole un beso afectuoso en su frente. —Ahora en vez de mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo debes decir sí, ¿entendido? —Incluso él se sorprende de lo autoritaria que suena su voz, pero a Kyungsoo parece gustarle. A él también. 

—¡Sí! —responde su híbrido, y Jongin se siente tan feliz que le da otro beso en el mismo lugar.

—Bien. Para un No, sin embargo, es muy distinto. Abre tu boca. —Y Kyungsoo la abre sin demorar un segundo. El hombre pone su dedo índice tocando con cuidado el principio del paladar húmedo de su gatito—. Para la N debes poner tu lengua justo aquí y hacer un sonido con tu garganta. 

Y está a punto de retirar su dedo cuando los labios del chico se cierran encerrando su índice dentro de esa boca caliente. Jongin frunce sus cejas, con seriedad visiblemente fingida, moviendo su mano en un intento inútil de sacar el dedo, aunque en realidad no quiere hacerlo. Le encantaría seguir disfrutando de la forma en que lo mira con ojos grandes mientras siente la punta de un musculo tocarlo. Y ya no es tan divertido, es seductor.

Las cosas con Kyungsoo parecen ir siempre a terminar en ese riel.

El humano deja de sonreír y se inclina como está, sentado, para esparcir besos en una parte visible del cuello de Kyungsoo. Su mano libre termina presionando la espalda baja del felino para apegarlo más a él y se sorprende de sentir la vibración de una N dentro de la boca de Kyungsoo, como un gemido.

—Ahora tienes que formar un círculo con tu boca para hacer la O —murmura en su oído, y Kyungsoo se mueve una vez contra él para acomodarse y unir los sonidos de una N con una O, los cuales liberan su índice mojado. 

—No. —Susurra Kyungsoo orgulloso de sí mismo, y rebota una vez en los muslos de Jongin, haciéndolo sonreír y acalorarse en el repentinamente, sofocante lugar. Como premio, lo estruja en un abrazo tirante que tiene a Kyungsoo riendo ensoñadoramente.

—Di Jongin —pide el hombre con un tono fraternal e igual de demandante que antes. Kyungsoo abre su boca, pero la cierra arrepentido, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Vamos, inténtalo —lo incita sonriéndole, y el chico acunado en sus brazos pasea sus ojos por distintos puntos inconsistentes hasta que lo vuelve a intentar.

—Jong… Jongin —dice muy bajito, con inseguridad, y cuelga sus brazos por el cuello de su amo para esconder abochornado su cabeza. Las entrañas del humano se sienten algo revueltas, con un toque de aleteos y sonrojo y felicidad en particular.

—Muy bien. Muy bien. —Felicita recorriendo su mano por el largo de la espalda de Kyungsoo, ganándose el premio más perfecto que pudo concebir.

Su gatito pone sus manos en sus mejillas y de un impulso sonriente, da un toque pequeño a sus labios con los suyos.

 

˟˟˟

 

El restaurante es simple, no tan distinguido pero de calidad, y ambientado con esa música de la cual se deleita; con una atención rápida y servicial, sin mencionar lo apetitosos que son los platillos. No es de esos típicos restaurantes elegantes al cual las otras personas con las cuales interactúa irían, ni en lo mínimo, pero Jongin no es como ellos. Es por eso que es más importante lo interior que las superficialidades, además de que no se debe juzgar apresuradamente antes de conocer verdaderamente. 

Jongin es un tanto estirado, si lo piensa; es una combinación de características que no coinciden y contrariadas. Por un lado, es un hombre que vive de exactitud y comportamientos de un alguien cuadrado, serio y calculador; por el otro, un amante del arte del desorden y con una creatividad más que destacable, la cual lo ha conducido a un éxito rápido y rotundo. Y ahora, en las últimas horas que han pasado, se da cuenta de hay otro, un tercer Kim Jongin del cual ni él mismo tenía conocimiento ni pista previa; es uno que se sonroja y ríe, que cuida y besa, de corazón blando y acciones autónomas de su cerebro, de impulsos y atracciones diferentes. Un Jongin enamorado.

El humano se ha estado intentando olvidar de lo acolchados y tibios que se sienten los labios de Kyungsoo topando con los suyos, pero es difícil, muy difícil; mucho más que el comprender algún poema antiguo y escrito con un montón de palabras complicadas que ha aprendido a interpretar con el tiempo.

No se preocupa de las miradas curiosas y fijas en su mano tomando la de su híbrido. Es una suerte de agrado orgulloso el saber que muchos lo envidian por tener un ejemplar de híbrido tan precioso como su Kyungsoo. Pero más que eso, es el mostrarle al mundo que Kyungsoo es lo más importante y mejor de su vida. En menos de 24 horas.

Escoge una mesa para dos en la terraza del segundo piso –a pesar de las nubes– y retira una silla para que el chico se siente, haciéndolo luego él al frente suyo. A estas alturas, sobre-pensándolo, ¿qué importa si Kyungsoo se pone malcriado? ¿Si se vuelve flojo? Si sigue siendo Kyungsoo, entones nada de eso importa.

—Escoge lo que quieras para comer —dice Jongin tendiéndole un menú, pero una de las orejas del mitad-minino se cae y ladea su cabeza. Es verdad, Kyungsoo aún no sabe leer bien.

—Lo siento, olvidé que todavía tenemos que practicar, —se disculpa con una pequeña risa y el otro le maúlla como para decir que no importa que lo haya olvidado. —Ven aquí.

Y el híbrido de un brinco está parado al lado de su asiento. El hombre tira la silla un poco para atrás y palmea sus piernas, Kyungsoo explotando en una sonrisa y sentándose de inmediato donde se le ha sido indicado. Jongin abre un menú para los dos y apunta con su dedo un plato en específico.

—Este es delicioso, son fideos con una crema blanca realmente buena. Este también es bueno, pero se demora demasiado. —El híbrido escucha atento cada descripción y comentario breve que Jongin le va dando. —Y este tiene atún, ¿te gusta el atún, Kyungsoo? 

—¡Sí! —Responde con emoción y un brillo en sus ojos, su cola inquieta moviéndose en mociones onduladas. 

Jongin pide la orden y de refresco agua para él y leche para su pareja, a lo que inicialmente el camarero parece no sorprenderse, porque lo primero en que se fijó fue en las orejas lustres del híbrido y su cola.

 

˟˟˟

 

La comida acaba siendo un solo gran plato que comparten. El humano alimentando la boca más pequeña del chico en sus piernas y la suya por turnos. Es como si fuese su hijo; cuando se mancha la boca y lo limpia con una servilleta, o lo ayuda a sostener la leche mientras toma de esta, y cuando, al terminar, soba su espalda mientras el somnoliento mitad-gatito apoya su cabeza en su hombro. 

Ahora, desocupados y con el auto esperando por ellos afuera, podrían hacer dos cosas: volver a casa para cambiarse ropa y luego salir a la fiesta de Wu Yifan o ir a un centro comercial cualquiera, en el cual venden su ropa y simplemente tomar un traje para él. Lo segundo más conveniente por el momento, realmente.

El humano se lleva al híbrido semi dormido en brazos hasta el auto, escuchando murmullos cortos, enterneciendo a las otras personas del local en su camino hasta el asiento trasero. Una vez dentro mece el cuerpo crecido de Kyungsoo y susurra una melodía suave que continúa incluso cuando sabe que su híbrido ya se encuentra dormido. El tiempo de viaje que toma para conversar consigo mismo es de profundo autoanálisis. ¿Eran todo eso las hormonas de Kyungsoo y nada más? ¿Un simple proceso biológico y nada más? O el nada más quizá si era algo, una palabra que inicia con la letra A y rima con temor.

Jongin siente ambas cosas.

 

˟˟˟

 

Concibe todas las formas en que podría despertar a Kyungsoo mientras el auto aparca en un estacionamiento. No debe ser brusca, no se perdonaría de hacer algo así. Mira la hora en su reloj y se da cuenta de que aún tiene tiempo para continuar decidiendo cuál sería la mejor forma. De cualquier manera, se olvida de su objetivo inicial cuando comienza a dar besos castos en la sien de su híbrido; dejándose llevar por vez inconcebible con Kyungsoo. El chico suspira entre su sueño y algo se contrae dentro de Jongin en tanto besa una y otra vez la cara de su gatito dormido. Besa cada uno de sus párpados y por arte de magia, Kyungsoo abre con lentitud sus ojos. 

—Despertaste —dice Jongin en un murmullo que se desvanece en ondas de poca fuerza a escasa distancia de Kyungsoo, quien permanece en su posición recostado en un brazo de Jongin y absorto en los ojos de su amo. 

La sombra dentro del vehículo es opaca, pero se visualizan sus bordes, límites, ángulos y rastros cubiertos por un velo opaco y pequeños montes de luz en el volumen sus facciones. Jongin no piensa, no recuerda, no elige entre opciones, no comenta internamente la belleza de la situación; solo la respira, admira, absorbe y se traslada a un lugar donde una denotación de sentimientos se hace más que presente. Al igual que sus pupilas viajan por el rostro de Kyungsoo hasta hallar sus labios, sabrosos labios. Y su cuerpo se inclina un poco, apegando la carne de su boca a la de Kyungsoo de modo tardo, sin urgencia, extasiado sus sentidos de en cómo se incoan a acariciar en un baile lento. Jongin casi puede oír el eco de la música lejana llevando el ritmo de su beso; pero a su vez las inhalaciones laxas, el bombeo repitente dentro de él, el crujir imperceptible del asiento cuando Kyungsoo levanta un poco más su cabeza. Un dejo grave e ingenuo que se arrastra por sus gargantas.

Sus ojos se cierran solos pero hace el esfuerzo de mantenerlos semi abiertos, disfrutando también de las mejillas rojas, las pestañas largas y cerradas, el aflojamiento de sus orejas mininas. 

Sin despegarse, su mano derecha toma el rostro de Kyungsoo y Jongin ladea la suya, abriendo titubeante su boca, no seguro de cuál será la reacción que lo recibirá. Pero Kyungsoo suspira en el beso, y abriendo en una línea fina sus ojos enfoca a su dueño y los vuelve a cerrar, separando sus carnosos labios para Jongin. El humano no sabe si eso está mal; si compartir esa humedad de su lengua con la de Kyungsoo es un desliz prohibido, o si el calor en la mejilla bajo su mano es demasiada. Todo lo que Jongin sabe es que es como si finalmente las cosas ahora estuviesen en su lugar. 

Fueron solo segundos, pero segundos imborrables e intensos antes de que se separase de él.


	6. - Noche 2 -

Jongin lleva de la mano a Kyungsoo directo a la zona de los trajes para ocasiones formales o semi-formales, los más caros, de hecho. Al fondo, ven la gran señal tridimensional en letras distinguidas para la tienda de marca exclusiva Kim-J. Maniquíes altos y no tan solo esbeltos, sino de diferentes contexturas y portes vistiendo ropa de su última colección primavera-verano. Los trajes están divididos por diferentes estilos, pero todos con esa maravilla única de ser prenda de la marca que fue diseñada por la mano de él. Hay varias personas revisando entre los colgadores y buscando sus tallas, Jongin no le pone atención a unas cuantas chicas que parlotean y ríen nerviosas al verlo, en vez de ello le sonría dulcemente a Kyungsoo haciendo que se abochorne. 

—Vamos a ir a una fiesta importante —le dice, y luego recorre los ojos revisando si la tienda luce tan ordenada como le gustaría. En efecto lo está—. ¿Te gusta la ropa?

—¡Sí! —Responde animoso su híbrido. 

Se aproximan a unos colgadores y observa rápidamente varios trajes, luego paseando sus ojos por la estructura completa de kyungsoo y así, unas cinco veces, hasta que se detiene con un traje. Lo saca y lleva a kyungsoo hasta el otro lado donde hay zapatos lustrosos, completa y objetivamente atractivos a la vista. Jongin pide un modelo específico y número también, ya habiendo calculado con exactitud las tallas de Kyungsoo de tanto haber analizado los detalles de su cuerpo. Cuando le es entregado sigue su trayecto con el híbrido pisando sus talones, entrando a un probador juntos, cerrando la puerta con seguro y Kyungsoo distrayéndose con el reflejo del espejo de tamaño completo. 

—Desvístete —ordena Jongin con impetración apacible. Kyungsoo obedece tirando sus ropas a cualquier lado menos su ropa interior. Jongin lo ayuda a arreglar su traje; la camisa blanca, pantalones y chaqueta a juego con su cola y orejas, de un material que resplandece en tonos azulados a cierta cantidad de exposición de luz. Los zapatos brillosos e igualmente negros. Arregla el tirante de los pantalones para que quede mejor en su cola y, al terminar, besa la punta de su nariz.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta, y Kyungsoo dice un tímido sí mirándose en el espejo. Su figura luce admirable y garbosa, un poco más alta incluso, y con ese tono de madurez de un chico de los recién dieciocho que a Jongin le provoca las típicas y reconocidas mariposas como si de pronto hubiese vuelto a ser igual de joven que Kyungsoo.

Jongin se desviste mientras Kyungsoo lo observa, sentado en el banco dentro del probador. Se pone un traje y zapatos que él mismo escogió para sí mientras sacaba la de su híbrido, arrebatado más de lo que debería por los ojos penetrantes de su mitad-minino. No es exactamente el de Kyungsoo, pero sí muy similar, como a juego con el de él, y terminando de arreglar su chaqueta frente al espejo de cuerpo completo ve y siente brazos envolviendo su torso. El humano se gira para ver a la nueva luz de sus ojos.

—Lindo —le dice con un beso en la punta de su cabeza y se ríe suavemente cuando la cola de kyungsoo se envuelve también alrededor de él en un abrazo.

—L-Lin-do —repite kyungsoo mirándolo con esas pupilas e iris resplandecientes. El hombre se agacha para que su cara quede a la altura de la del híbrido y roza sus narices de forma afectuosa. 

Saliendo de los probadores, Jongin ni siquiera se molesta en pasar por la caja registradora para pagar, y cuando un guarda toma su brazo basta que le dé un solo vistazo para que se dé cuenta de quién es y se disculpe con una inclinación respetuosa.

Camino al estacionamiento, Jongin se pregunta si es realmente una relación filial aquella, si está bien besar a Kyungsoo siendo una figura paterna al mismo tiempo.

 

˟˟˟

 

Si la mansión de Jongin era grande, la de Wu Yifan era gigantesca. Va abriéndose paso por el salón entre decenas de personas que lo saludan si lo conocen, o le dirigen miradas interesadas si es que no. El híbrido va atrás, cerca, pegado a él con su cola lo más quieta posible y sus orejas apuntando hacia adelante. La mayoría sabe quién es él, y he ahí además la razón del por qué los ojos se quedan pegados en el chico de distintas formas; varias extrañadas, algunas enternecidas, otras recelosas, unas cuantas fastidiadas. Pero al más alto no le podrían importar menos los otros invitados; por el momento solo le interesa que su chico se encuentre cómodo, lo cual no está pasando. 

Esperan en un lado con menos muchedumbre uno frente al otro, un mayordomo se les acerca ofreciendo comida, pero Jongin la rechaza y Kyungsoo lo imita, aunque cuando el mozo ya se ha ido, solo segundos después Jongin escucha el suave y bajo rugir del estómago de su híbrido.

—¿Por qué no comiste? —inquiere con el ceño fruncido, y el menor deja caer sus orejas y su cabeza. 

—Jon-Jongin… —El más alto toma su mejilla y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole un lo siento por haber parecido más serio de lo que debía; aunque en verdad, si Kyungsoo tenía hambre debió simplemente comer. 

Kyungsoo traga duramente y exhala, pero de todas formas el hombre se siente orgulloso de que su hibrido haya dicho su nombre. Jongin le sonríe muy delgadamente, acariciándolo su mejilla con su pulgar, haciendo que los ojos caídos de Kyungsoo se cierren disfrutando. La música en el fondo avanzando parsimoniosamente, a esas alturas se han cumplido las 24 horas de estar con aquella pieza de arte que roba y extasía su mente. Se siente como si fuese el fin del séptimo día, pasando de la admiración de la belleza exterior a la adoración de la riqueza sentimental que provoca el híbrido en él. Amor.

La sombra de un hombre alto y de estructura modelo se acerca a ellos, Kyungsoo abre sus ojos al notar que su amo ha retirado sus cariños.

—Kim Jongin, tanto tiempo de no verte, amigo —saluda el hombre con una voz más profunda que la de Chanyeol, de apariencia fría y seria. Jongin sonríe ampliamente y estrecha la mano que le es tendida con seguridad.

—Wu Yifan —saluda— tienes razón, ha pasado un tiempo ya.

Yifan llama a un mozo con un tronar de sus dedos y de inmediato aparece uno dando pasos largos hasta ellos. Después de pedirle algo para beber, éste se retira presuroso.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Jongin. —Dice ahora con naturalidad, poniendo una mano en su espalda de forma amistosa y su imagen de hombre frio queda reemplaza con una que ve un buen amigo, mientras Kyungsoo solo espera y observa la escena frente a él.

Intercambian palabras sobre nuevas novedades, negocios, tendencias de la gente últimamente, moda y cosas por el estilo, hasta que Yifan posa sus ojos en Kyungsoo y los abre un poco más, con una mirada amigable. Justo en ese instante llega el mozo con copas de vino tinto y cada uno de los hombres toma una –menos Kyungsoo, claramente.

—¿Tuyo? —pregunta bebiendo un sorbo de prueba de su copa.

—Kim Kyungsoo —responde con una sonrisa afectuosa hacia su híbrido, orgulloso, lleno de adoración.

—Vaya, te felicito en verdad —dice Yifan dando unas palmadas en su hombro y con la sinceridad de su felicitación en la profundidad de sus ojos, que no cualquiera podría notar. 

No pasa mucho antes de que se acerquen dos mujeres tomadas del brazo con una copa de vino en sus manos libres, ambas atractivas, pero ni siquiera en lo mínimo para Jongin. Una es teñida de color rubio, con su cabello totalmente liso en una melena, usa un vestido blanco ajustado y sedoso, con unos cuantos accesorios dorados que quedan bien con la tonalidad pero son demasiado excedidos, piensa de inmediato. La otra es castaña y lleva el pelo largo con ondas, un vestido más simple y rojizo. Jongin conoce a esas mujeres y no le agradan para nada.

—Jongin —saluda la rubia sin vergüenzas, desenredando su brazo del de su compañera y agarrándose del de Jongin. Empuja levemente a Kyungsoo de su lado. —No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Menos yo —añade la segunda, sonriendo coquetamente desde su otro lado. Le agobia un poco el no tener el contacto de la presencia de Kyungsoo justo a un paso de él.

—Bueno, saben que Jongin es un buen amigo mío, debieron haberlo supuesto —dice Yifan algo más serio de lo que estaba antes; al parecer tampoco le agradaba las nuevas personas en el grupo.

—¿Quién es este? -cuestiona la castaña. Jongin se irrita al escuchar el este y ver cómo Kyungsoo se encoge en nada, mirando al suelo con sus orejas caídas. 

—Kim Kyungsoo —responde Yifan por él, guiñándole un ojo a Jongin mientras las mujeres no ven.  
.   
—¿Tienes un híbrido? —Pregunta con un tono desagradable la rubia tomada a su brazo, Kyungsoo se vuelve a encoger con hombros caídos. Jongin se hastía, se hastía mucho de la actitud, las voces agudas, y las féminas enteras que están ahí paradas. Hace el intento determinado de soltarse de su brazo para decir unas palabras, pero la rubia no se suelta. 

—No seas así, solo estaba bromeando, —dice la mujer con un puchero que le parece desagradable mientras la mira fríamente. 

Jongin vuelve a mover su brazo, entonces la mujer se suelta y su mano con la copa se sacude, botando todo el vino encima de Kyungsoo por accidente. El híbrido abre sus ojos ampliamente, tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás, gotas rojizas cayendo por su flequillo, su cara empapada y sobre la camisa y traje entintados. Jongin queda estupefacto y ve cómo Kyungsoo pasa sus manos por sus ojos para sacar el vino y cómo estos se enrojecen un poco, porque es alcohol, y arde. Pasa su mirada por los otros rostros; el de la rubia asquerosamente simulada en una de sorpresa, la castaña conteniendo una carcajada y Yifan con una de disculpa por lo que acaba de suceder cuando él en realidad no ha tenido nada que ver. Es una furia proveniente de lo más profundo de él, una que no había experimentado hace años, si es que alguna vez sí, y una que le hace quitarle la copa de la mujer de rojo en su otra mano y tirarle el contenido de esa y la suya a la cara de la de blanco. 

Se voltea para disculparse con Yifan brevemente, quien murmura un no, no te preocupes, tomando un mano de Kyungsoo, tirando de él para que lo siga entre ese tumulto de personas que le abre paso en un silencio letal hasta la entrada. Ni siquiera murmullos, solo los bajos del jazz y el sonido de sus pisadas resonando, como si estuviesen bailando en aquel gran salón iluminado.

 

˟˟˟

 

En el asiento trasero del auto, Jongin desabrocha la camisa de Kyungsoo con sus dedos largos y hábiles, dejando su torso desnudo y un escalofrío recorrer desde su nuca al comienzo de su cola cuando besa su hombro saboreando un resto de vino. El hombre acaricia su cuerpo y el híbrido se sonroja en la obscuridad, entonces se quita su chaqueta de traje y hace que Kyungsoo se la ponga a pesar de que le queda grande. Sus orejas están un tanto flojas, y lo toma haciendo que se encarame frente a él con una pierna a cada lado suyo. 

—Lo siento mucho. De verdad lo siento —susurra abrazando al chico que pasa sus brazos por su cuello y se deja consolar. —¿Todavía te arde? —Kyungsoo suelta un no diminuto, sus ojos cerrados y repentinamente cansados—. Ya vamos a llegar.

Besa su cabello, su frente y su nariz; inhala el olor al trago en su piel todavía pegajosa y el fastidio por esas mujeres vuelve a aparecer petulante, pero decide olvidarse de ellas, mirando a su híbrido por unos momentos en silencio.

—Te amo.

El cuerpo sobre él se acopla más al suyo. Es como si esas palabras hubiesen sido hechas para salir en ese instante preciso, por sus labios, con ese murmullo leve y para esos oídos que gustosos las absorben y llevan todo eso a través de sus sentidos.

 

˟˟˟

 

Jongin decide que lo mejor es que se den una ducha rápida en vez de un baño en tina antes de dormir, llevando a Kyungsoo dormitando en su espalda hacia la habitación. Lo primero que hace es encender la calefacción a una temperatura ideal, al igual que ayer. Una vez en el baño, le murmura a Kyungsoo que se despierte y lo desviste; le saca su propia chaqueta, dejándola caer por los brazos que descansan a sus lados, se agacha en el suelo y saca los zapatos dejándolos a un costado junto con los calcetines. Kyungsoo estornuda y sacude su cabeza después de eso, ya despierto observando a su amo desnudarlo; Jongin levanta un poco su ánimo y planta un beso en su vientre, haciendo al mitad-minino reír ante la acción. Entonces desabrocha sus pantalones y los suelta, bajándolos por la parte de atrás para tener cuidado con su cola, rosando su trasero sin intención hasta que queda en sus tobillos, revelando una linda prenda interior de satín oscura que resalta con la blancura de su piel. Kyungsoo se afirma de sus hombros firmes y retira sus pies de los pantalones dejados en el suelo. El chico aguarda paciente a que Jongin también se desvista hasta quedar en tan solo su ropa interior, muy similar a la suya. Pone música suave y lenta (♫) antes de ingresar al agua que cae como lluvia caliente y purificante sobre sus cabezas. 

A Jongin le gusta la diferencia de porte que tiene con su pequeño híbrido; encaja, le gusta que Kyungsoo deba levantar su barbilla para mirarlo porque así siempre tendrá una buena vista de su rostro completo e iluminado.

Las orejas de Kyungsoo permanecen bajas por el golpetear de las gotas y Jongin disminuye la cantidad de agua para hacer espuma con el shampoo, moviendo la punta de sus dedos en círculos sobre su cabellera. De ese mismo ungüento toma para hacer espuma en el suyo, enjuagándolo en silencio hasta que todo el resto se ha ido y el agua ha escurrido la suciedad de sus pieles. Dan un paso fuera del agua, todavía dentro de la espaciosa ducha sin cortinas, que es como una caja alta y espaciosa de vidrio transparente, y con una esponja enjabonada empieza a masajear los hombros de su chico. 

Kyungsoo podría realmente ser como su hijo, pero no es normal que un hijo sea tan exquisito a los ojos de un hombre. Apetecible, tentador, de ninguna forma. 

Prosigue con su pecho y luego espalda; los brazos del chico se toman automáticamente a él cuando el humano deja de esparcir espuma y toma su cintura porque así lo quiso. Quizá eso quería decir Park Chanyeol en la mañana, piensa, a eso se refería, a los impulsos naturales e incontrolables de demostraciones de amor hacia su compañero. De tener esa cercanía, de sentir ese cuerpo.

El vapor los rodea, encerrándolos en una niebla espesa dentro de la ducha y empañándolo todo, nublándolos y privándolos de la vista de lo que sea excepto de ellos mismos y el ser frente a él. La música acompañándolos es la que le sirve para guiar a Kyungsoo en un ritmo, balanceando sus pesos de un pie a otro con tardanza que los hace llegar con avances diminutos hasta esa lluvia de la ducha. Mirando más adentro que solo sus pupilas e iris; desnudándose más que solo de ropa, más que en gestos, sino que en algo mas privilegiado que aquello. Algo más sincero incluso que un todo en una verdad. 

Bailando en la ducha una danza de solo llevarse, con el agua rociándose libre y fina, ahogándose pero a la vez dándose la respiración por el mero hecho de existir. Entrelazando sus dedos y seduciéndose sin palabras o acciones, porque para ellos basta con estar allí.

A Jongin le gusta la diferencia de porte que hay entre Kyungsoo y él; porque es una cantidad exacta de centímetros que necesitan para juntar sus labios, solo con que Kyungsoo se pare en la punta de sus pies y él agache apenas unos grados su cabeza.

 

˟˟˟

 

Las sabanas están húmedas porque no estuvieron los deseos de secarse mucho al salir de la ducha más que pasarse brevemente una toalla. El hombre está de espaldas en la cama, la cabeza de cabello mojado y orejas mininas descansa su cabeza en su pecho. Es impresionante, que en tan solo un día ya se sienta como más que cien, mil, millones. Estar así con alguien como si fuese lo más natural en el mundo; su mundo.

Es mejor que una sinfonía orquestada para él solo, mejor que los incansables poemas recitados de bocas sabias y de labios secos y arrugados en las ultimas respiraciones de algún hombre de saber. Kyungsoo es juventud contagiosa, que lo hace cambiar en segundos y ha tomado su todo para reemplazarlo con otros todos nuevos, que se relacionan con él.

Y Jongin está seguro de que aquello es mucho más que la simple unión entre un híbrido y un humano. Ya puede sentirlo.


	7. - Noche 3 -

Un músculo húmedo y pequeño roza repetidas veces su cuello, subiendo de a poco por la línea de su mandíbula humedeciendo la zona. Hay manos empuñadas sobre su pecho, las cuales se abren y cierran raspando con amor su piel. Muslos a cada lado de su cintura, alguien sentado a la altura de su estómago; Jongin abre de a poco sus ojos, preguntándose mentalmente si puede haber una forma de despertar más utópica que aquella. 

Es apenas la segunda mañana con Kyungsoo, la segunda de infinitas. Esa no ha amanecido como la anterior, sin embargo; la iluminación tenue es clara, blanquecina y de una u otra forma pura. La imagen recibiéndolo es la de las orejas adorables de su gatito con su cabeza gacha, puesto que las lamidas ahora van abajo, por sus clavículas. Jongin vuelve a cerrar sus ojos dejándose querer en esa expresión que Kyungsoo le demuestra. Al parecer aún no se da cuenta de que ha despertado. El vibrar diminuto del ronroneo que emite su híbrido provoca una curvatura alegre hacia arriba en sus labios gruesos. 

Pero las lamidas cosquillosas bajan, pasan por todo el largo de sus pectorales y continúan, por su estomago tostado y abdomen algo trabajado, dicho con humildad. Cuerpo sano y mente sana en equilibrio, supone. Y su temperatura corporal comienza a aumentar porque no sabe qué es lo que busca su Kyungsoo dando lamidas así en su vientre, volviéndose de a poco en algo más erótico que inocente. Jongin traga y sus manos van a acariciar el cabello de Kyungsoo abriendo definitivamente sus ojos. El chico levanta su cabeza con una mirada cándida, sonriéndole hasta mostrar sus dientecillos y colmillos, y sube de un impulso que parece un salto y que hace rebotar el colchón y a ellos con él. 

Kyungsoo vuelve a estar sentado en su estómago, a punto de hundir su cabeza en su cuello cuando Jongin sujeta sus antebrazos y voltea las posiciones. El chico híbrido con ojos amplios, las caderas de Jongin descansando perfectamente entre el interior de sus muslos. Cara a cara, Jongin tuerce un poco la suya.

—Buenos días —saluda con un beso en la punta de su nariz; hacer eso transformándose en una costumbre inmanejable— ¿Qué hacías?

Kyungsoo sacude su cabeza todavía sorprendido, aunque para nada asustado, se podría decir que incluso emocionado y un poco nervioso, si es que se sobre piensa el asunto.

—Eres travieso —finaliza, y está a punto de besar los labios de kyungsoo cuando se detiene en seco.

¿Qué clase de relación tiene con Kyungsoo? ¿Filiar, de hermandad, amistad con ventajas o alguna extraña, romántica, en ese sentido? ¿Es posible? Cuando habló de ello con Chanyeol no le quedó lo suficientemente claro; eran comentarios vagos que lo dejaron aún más perdido que antes. Si bien la noche anterior se sintió capaz de darle una interpretación, hoy la culpa está en que quizá Kyungsoo sigue lo que él hace, pero no sea del todo lo que en realidad quiera. Quizá Kyungsoo solo está tratando de ser un buen híbrido por él, obediente.

Kyungsoo tiene sus ojos cerrados, como esperando a que sus labios sean reclamados por su dueño, literalmente, pero Jongin está ya demasiado perturbado por sus propios pensamientos como para hacerlo. Los besos con Kyungsoo deben ser con la cabeza vacía, para enloquecerse más con su sabor. Por lo que en vez de ir directo a su boca va a su mejilla. El híbrido abriendo los ojos con un extracto casi invisible de extrañeza y decepción.

—Ya tengo un plan para lo que haremos hoy —comenta volviendo a su lugar de antes acurrucando a su chico. Siente el roce suave de la cola de Kyungsoo por sus piernas bajo las sabanas mientras pasa su mano libre por su torso.

—En la tarde habrá un evento en el cual seré anfitrión, pero Chanyeol se está encargando de organizar todo. 

Hay un silencio; kyungsoo maúlla y Jongin sonríe.

—Será en una playa. Nos vamos después desayunar, ¿bien?

 

˟˟˟

 

Cuando la hora de levantarse llega, Jongin se atreve a decir las palabras para las que se ha estado preparando desde que Kyungsoo llegó a él. Hace un día y medio, con total honestidad.

—Kyungsoo —lo llama, sentándose en la cama con los pies apoyados en el suelo y el mitad-minino imita su posición—. Eres mi gatito, ¿cierto?

El chico se sonroja con fuerza y asiente sulfuradamente mirándolo a los ojos. Los deseos de robar sus labios ya proclamados por él cosquilleando su estómago, pero también se abochorna como para hacerlo. Jongin se para y pone unos pantalones holgados sobre la ropa interior.

—Entonces esta mañana puedes comportarte como un gatito. —Y en el instante exacto en que termina de decir esas palabras, Kyungsoo rebota de la cama al piso alfombrado y se acerca a el por el suelo, fregando su cara con su pantorrilla. 

Los híbridos tienen una forma particular de moverse en su forma natural, ya los ha visto un par de veces. Cuando quieren ir rápido, es apoyándose en la punta de sus dedos de la mano y del pie, sin levantar en exceso su parte trasera y descansando hincados, con sus brazos justo entre sus muslos. Los humanos también pueden hacerlo, pero se acalambran y cansan de andar así al poco tiempo. Cuando están más relajados y cuando se les antoja simplemente gatean, pero es una forma bastante sensual para el ojo de cualquiera. Es difícil apartar una milésima de segundo su visión de Kyungsoo gateando frente a él, sin contar el hecho que solo está en ropa interior.

Su cadera se contonea cada vez que avanza, balanceándose de un lado a otro y haciendo resaltar su redondo y lindo trasero, el cual se acentúa aún más por la curva hundida llegando a su cadera. Los huesos de sus omóplatos se mueven bajo la tela delgada que es su piel y sus hombros resaltan; desde su altura se puede ver la cintura delgada y la estructura de sus costillas, las cuales se visualizan lo más mínimo en ciertos movimientos de su andar.

Jongin piensa que quizá Kyungsoo está algo desnutrido, y toma la nota mental de no olvidar ninguna comida del día, como a veces pasaba cuando era solamente él. Baja un poco su velocidad para escanear desde atrás a su híbrido y el grosor ideal de sus muslos, lo suficientemente gruesos para tomar, masajear y estrujar con sus propias manos mientras están uno a cada lado suyo.

El llegar a la cocina es lo que provoca que sus imaginaciones se deshagan y se sienta culpable de crear tales situaciones con su pequeña e importante pareja de vida. Le ordena a Kyungsoo que vaya a la sala con los sofás mientras calienta leche y toma algunas variedades de cereales pensando en tomar desayuno rápido con su chico allí, pero por supuesto, Kyungsoo no se va antes que él y lo espera.

 

˟˟˟

 

Deja a Kyungsoo moverse con él, solo en ropa interior, porque la noche anterior dejó encendida la calefacción en casi toda la mansión, por lo que esta se encuentra a una temperatura ambiente ideal dentro y regalando una sensación aún más calurosa el ver al sol naciendo tras el cristal de las ventanas. Además de que le encanta el cuerpo de Kyungsoo desnudo, semi desnudo en este caso; todavía no ha tenido el placer de verlo completo.

Se sienta en uno de los sofás con una taza de café y posiciona un pocillo con leche y cereal en el suelo frente a su lugar, en el piso que hay entre sus piernas, para que Kyungsoo se ponga allí a desayunar. El híbrido agacha su cabeza y levanta su parte trasera, saca la punta de su lengua y bebe de la leche. Abre esporádicamente su boca para atrapar algún cereal, haciendo que el rededor de su boca quede manchada con el líquido blancuzco que se desliza por su barbilla. Su cola da vueltas contenta en el aire, y el hombre sigue las ondas de un lado a otro hasta que tiene la ocurrencia de tomarla. 

Atrapa su punta, el cuerpo de Kyungsoo dando un espasmo de sorpresa y maúlla. Jongin se ríe, porque su maullido sonó casi como a un reclamo. La deja en libertad y esta sigue ondeándose en el aire mientras que el híbrido se vuelve a agachar para terminar de comer el poco cereal que le queda; el hombre se tienta a tomarla de nuevo y así lo hace, ganando la misma reacción de su gatito. Pero esta vez no la deja ir. Tira un poco de ella por mera curiosidad, sin intenciones ni fuerza para dañarlo en lo mínimo, y Kyungsoo salta desde la alfombra a su regazo, quedando a horcadas en él. 

En una respiración corta piensa que le gustaría hacer suyo a Kyungsoo así, en esa posición, sujetando su cintura y ayudándolo a moverse con él. Perder la cabeza, probarlo todo únicamente con él y viceversa; ahogarse en un placer que todavía no ha sido capaz de experimentar.

No, pero eso no va a pasar, se dice a sí mismo molesto. 

El humano toma sus costados, sintiendo el ángulo resaltado en el hueso de su cadera, acariciándolo con sus pulgares y luego descansando sus manos por atrás del final de su espalda, justo sobre su cola. 

—¿Qué haré contigo, Kim Kyungsoo? —su híbrido mira fijamente a sus ojos, sin decir nada, absolutamente nada. Suspira. —Eres demasiado… —tentador, piensa para sí, sus manos resbalando sutilmente, casi sin querer, hasta que quedan sin fuerza sobre esas nalgas apenas palpándolas con la punta de sus dedos.

El chico se sonroja de un rojo furioso, el color difuminándose en tanto baja por su cuello y en el borde de sus orejas humanas. Los sonrojos de Kyungsoo le hacen sentir necesidad; una censurada necesidad.

Si alguien externo les viese, diría que es más que una comprometedora situación, tomando en cuenta que ambos tienen sus torsos desnudos y en cómo las manos de Jongin se amoldan gentilmente a esa forma de las nalgas de Kyungsoo; mientras que las de este permanecen abiertas sobre sus hombros. De ello prorrumpe una fuerza apenas contentible que lo invita a estrujar lo que está en sus manos y friccionar con Kyungsoo, lamiendo el interior de su boca hasta ya no poder más. 

Pero Jongin por supuesto que no lo hace, y cuando el híbrido entrecierra sus párpados y acerca lentamente sus labios a los suyos solo quita sus manos del lugar indebido en el que estaban y con fugacidad increíble entierra sus labios en esa frente con mechones de cabello negro sobre ella.

Da una sonrisa enorme a su gatito para borrar esa sorpresa en los ojos exuberantemente grandes que tiene Kyungsoo en su expresión y se para, tomándolo de la cintura y alejándolo donde antes estaba. 

—Vamos a vestirnos —dice sin mirar al que va gateando atrás el por el pasillo; para no ver esa cola siendo arrastrada en lugar de cortar el aire felizmente y esas orejas gachas.

Aunque el vacío en su estómago, definitivamente no se puede evitar de ninguna forma.

 

˟˟˟

 

Después de vestirse –con ropa casual y de la misma mano de Jongin– el hombre lo guía hasta su garaje, en el cual duermen 3 autos distintos. Jongin, sin embargo, lo lleva directamente a uno brillantemente negro, largo y con interior de cuero de un color beige parejo. Abre la puerta del acompañante amablemente para su chico y luego da la vuelta para subir a su respectivo asiento. Le ordena ponerse el cinturón de seguridad antes de incrustar las llaves en su lugar. El ronroneo del motor encendido es grave, pero ya no lo disfruta tanto como solía hacerlo porque la resonancia de su mitad-minino se siente mil veces mejor que aquel. 

Como es natural en él y costumbre copiosa, enciende la música del reproductor (♫), y con el abrir y cerrar automático de su cochera y luego reja de salida se despiden de la mansión Kim por ese día y otros tantos indefinidos, puesto que tiene planeado tomarse un par de días con Kyungsoo en la playa si lo ve entusiasmado. No llevan nada de equipaje, pero eso es lo de menos; tiene una casa de playa en el lugar al que se dirigen.

—¿Conoces la playa, bebé? —Pregunta mirando hacia la autopista, el apodo escapando en sus palabras de forma instintiva y le dedica una ojeada furtiva para ver cómo el calor enrojecido llega a la cara de su híbrido. 

—Puedes practicar el hablar ahora si quieres, pero he pensado que cada mañana te dejaré ser solo mi gatito, ¿bien? —Kyungsoo asiente, negándose a despegar sus ojos de sus rodillas y sonríe en lo que pareciera ser de forma escondida para sí. 

—N-o conozco l-la… —responde con voz minúscula y un espasmo de su oreja, agarrando su propia cola entre sus manos.

—¿Playa? —finaliza por él, y el chico asiente. —Te gustará —asegura Jongin. A él le gusta; le gusta sentir la brisa marina y refrescante los días de calor pero permaneciendo bajo sombra; el sonido creando por los choques serenos de las olas, porque la mayoría de las veces el mar allí es tranquilo. Observarlo desde el balcón de su casa de playa da la impresión de un desierto, dividido en azul turquesa y blanquecina de la arena. 

Como es primavera debería haber días soleados, no calurosos pero sí con el sol visible en el cielo, aunque si no es así, también puede divertirse adentro con Kyungsoo. Eso por seguro.

Con Kyungsoo cualquier cosa es perfecta, anota en su libreta mental de oraciones, olvidándose de las otras que pudieron haber estado acomodadas a la situación. 

—Dime, Kyungsoo, ¿por qué me escogiste? —pregunta en algún momento poco después de haber entrado en la carretera. El híbrido permanece en silencio por un tiempo y puede notar el desastre que debe haber en la búsqueda de palabras adecuadas dentro de la cabeza del chico por su ceño fruncido. Separa sus labios y los vuelve a cerrar en una línea tirante por lo menos unas tres veces antes de suspirar.

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme ahora si no lo entiendes, —dice al ver el estrés que está causando la pregunta en su híbrido.

—No lo en-en-entiendo —suelta de pronto con vergüenza.

—Está bien. —Le sonríe cálidamente y eso parece traer de nuevo la relajación de hombros dentro del auto en movimiento.

Le dice –ordena– a Kyungsoo que intente dormir después de varios minutos de conducción y bostezos de parte de él. Le indica que recueste el asiento hacia atrás para que se sienta más cómodo, lo cual hace, y las horas siguientes de conducción es de la música, el murmullo del aire afuera y casuales gemidos durante el sueño de su bebé.

 

˟˟˟

 

Kyungsoo abre sus ojos en el momento exacto en que Jongin termina de estacionar el auto; el paisaje de fondo tomando toda su atención, haciendo que las puntas de sus orejas se levanten y se siente recto en el asiento.

—Justo ahora te iba a despertar— la voz de Jongin llega hasta sus oídos y el híbrido sonríe ampliamente cuando se vuelve a él. 

El hombre se pregunta el porqué esa sonrisa dirigida hacia él más de diez veces durante esos dos días en vez de disminuir su efecto acaba por empeorarlo. Sus labios, la forma y color, textura y sabor; las ansias de besarlos nuevamente es grave, pero vuelve a tener los mismos pensamientos reprochables sobre aquello. 

Se bajan del auto y Kyungsoo de inmediato corretea hasta su lado tomándose de su brazo. Se quedan mirando hacia adelante la playa vacía, porque la casa de playa de Jongin está en una parte específica a la que muy, realmente muy pocos conocen o acceden. El viento despeina sus cabellos e inhalan profundamente dejando a sus corazones derretirse por segundos inconcebibles. 

Luego de absorber la imagen bajo los penetrantes rayos del sol sobre sus cabezas, el hombre lo dirige a la entrada de la casa –o más bien cabaña– blanca y de dos pisos. Suben los escalones de la entrada a un mismo paso y Jongin gira la llave de la puerta, abriéndola en todo su ancho para dejar entrar a su híbrido primero.

Por dentro es igual de blanca, pero no hay ninguna luz encendida y así está bien, porque se crea una sombra agradable dentro de todo el espacio, algo oscura e íntima, que podrían hacer de los dos a su paso como todo lo demás. Está cabalmente limpia y Jongin sabe que eso se debe a Chanyeol, quien probablemente envió a alguien para que la dejara lista para él, ahora ellos, cuando aceptó que se realizara el evento. 

Su híbrido avanza reconociendo todo a su alrededor y cierra la puerta.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunta alcanzándolo desde atrás y pasando un brazo por su cintura. 

—M-mucho. —dice asintiendo y dándole un vistazo.

La cola de Kyungsoo está inquieta mientras le muestra las habitaciones; está emocionado, podría decir, y eso significa que efectivamente se deberán quedar algunos días más.

Por el primer piso, al entrar, se ve directamente la sala de estar con una mesa de café de cristal en el centro y sofás bajos frente a una ventana corrediza, la cual da a una pequeña terraza techada con una mesa redonda y dos sillas, y luego a la playa. También está la cocina, de un tamaño normal, mucho más pequeña que la de su mansión pero aun así espaciosa para moverse sin chocar con alguien más. Aunque de cualquier forma amaría el que Kyungsoo tropezara contra él. Al otro lado de la casa hay una habitación grande con un baño y en el centro solo un colchón de dos plazas, pero no está armada puesto que nadie ocupa esa habitación.

Jongin insta a que deben subir por las escaleras con cuidado, puesto que por su diseño no tienen baranda y los escalones de cristal solo están pegados a la pared, pero acaba por tomarlo en brazos para prevenir cualquier accidente. 

Al llegar arriba hay un espacio cuadrado que solo da a una única puerta, y al abrirla pareciera que es otra casa, muy distinta a la del primer piso; y a Kyungsoo le gusta incluso más que la otra, por la forma en que se mueve inquieto en sus brazos. Toda la pared de ancho, la cual tiene vista al mar, es de un vidrio tan pulcramente nítido que incluso regala la impresión de no existir, y que esa parte de la casa solo está abierta y no hay ventana de por medio. No hay sofás como abajo, apenas una cama extensa de sábanas rojas y almohadones negros, sin mantas ni cubrecamas, solo esas sábanas vehementes. Frente a esta un plasma y en una esquina un equipo de música. 

Jongin no baja a Kyungsoo de sus brazos, solo avanza con él hasta una de las tres puertas que hay en el lugar. Una da a un armario del porte de una pieza completa, la otra a un baño del mismo tamaño y la tercera a un balcón de las mismas proporciones, que puede ser cerrado del exterior con un simple tirar de unas cortinas oscuras y es de dos alturas, puesto que hay un jacuzzi en él. 

—Está un poco silencioso, ¿no crees? 

Y Jongin enciende el equipo de música para recostar lentamente a Kyungsoo en la cama.

 

˟˟˟

 

—Pediré comida —dice Jongin tomando su teléfono móvil del velador, una cola de aquí a allá chocando con el colchón mientras van a la mitad de una película que comenzaron a ver luego de haber llegado, pero que Jongin dejó de ponerle atención desde hace mucho; más atento al dulce medio-chico al que acurruca, besándolo en algún lugar cualquiera de su rostro menos los labios en arranques de enamoramiento contenido, rascando amorosamente tras su oreja gatuna, siguiendo por la nuca y su cuello para hacerle ronronear.

Jongin entonces llama por teléfono a un número especial para pedir lo que desea y decir su ubicación. Encarga pasta con alguna salsa y jugo natural para volver a lo suyo. 

—Había olvidado darte las gracias por despertarme esta mañana.

El más joven levanta su cabeza sonriente y sorpresivamente, deja un toque seco de labios en su pómulo derecho. Jongin pestañea varias veces por su acción, pero le sonríe de vuelta rápidamente.

—Si no me hubieses despertado tan temprano no tendríamos tiempo para estar así ahora —dice allegándolo más a él; amando la forma en que Kyungsoo roza su cabeza contra su cuello mientras le ronronea solo a él, amando su cola que juguetea sola, amando el olor de su híbrido que le atrae tanto y empeora su situación. 

Porque Jongin siente que se acaba, que su lazo con Kyungsoo está a unos cuantos pasos de cerrarse en tan solo dos días y dos noches para consagrarlos como una pareja de vida hecha para el otro. Su alma gemela, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y no se pregunta si es eso posible, que el enlace se haga en tan, tan poco tiempo, pero ¿importa eso acaso? A Jongin sinceramente ya no le podría importar menos si es normal o no que las cosas vayan así de rápidas. 

 

˟˟˟

 

Al sentir el timbre agudo y poco familiar, Jongin gime antes de levantarse de la cama. Kyungsoo se para también, pero a pesar de que Jongin le dijo que volvería enseguida su híbrido se rehusó, diciendo con bastante dificultad y un sonrojo que quería estar siempre con él. Jongin subió, entonces, a su híbrido a su espalda para hacerlo más rápido y darle algo de diversión a su gatito. Agarra firmemente los muslos que se sujetan sobre sus caderas y le gusta sentir la carne comprimida así bajo sus manos. Se siente como si eso estuviese bien, como si sus manos debiesen hacer eso más seguido. 

Baja con cuidado los escalones, pero al llegar al final de estos da vueltas innecesarias por la sala, provocando risa tintineante cerca de su oído y brazos sujetos con fuerza a su cuello y muslos estrujándose más en su cuerpo. 

Al abrir la puerta, ve a una mujer un poco mayor que él, con una caja que probablemente contiene la comida de ambos. Jongin se lamenta interiormente el porqué de todos los empleados, debieron enviar a una mujer que descaradamente se lo come con los ojos antes siquiera de haberle dirigido una palabra. Su rostro se le hace extrañamente familiar, probablemente una de las tantas con las que jugó cuando se quedó en esa casa de playa, pero sinceramente no puede recordar.

—He venido a dejar su comida, —dice con un guiño y una sonrisa ladina. Es atractiva, como la mayoría de las mujeres que lo rodean, pero su guiño realmente lo único que le provoca es un dolor de estómago. Es alta, de tez bronceada y cabello castaño y ondeado. El uniforme blanco que usa consta en una blusa ajustada con un botón demás desabrochado y una falda suelta hasta unos varios centímetros sobre sus rodillas. Lleva un cintillo y zapatos con un taco medianamente alto.

La deja pasar para que ordene la comida y le dice que comerán en la terraza, por lo que le abre la ventana corrediza de ese primer piso para que salga. Kyungsoo permanece en silencio colgado a su espalda, abrazándolo y escondiéndose de las miradas de la mujer que van hacia él.

—Qué lindo híbrido tiene, Sr. Kim —le dice en un tono que aun así es de flirteo. Las orejas de Kyungsoo se paran en su dirección y su cola ondea, por lo que Jongin supone que el mitad-minino no sabe diferenciar muy bien palabras de cumplidos sinceros a las dichas tan solo de coqueteo. 

—Más que lindo, la verdad —responde pensando en que el adjetivo lindo se queda definitivamente corto para su híbrido. 

La mujer limpia la mesa de la terraza con un paño y comienza a ordenar los platos ya preparados con la comida. Jongin baja al chico de su espalda y éste se sienta en el sofá más cercano que hay dentro a esperar. El hombre permanece apoyado en la división exacta de lo que está terraza y el interior de la casa, con los brazos cruzados y observando cada movimiento de la empleada con recelo. Sabe que lo hace intencionalmente, el estirarse innecesariamente para mostrar más la piel de sus piernas y trasero. El de Kyungsoo es infinitas veces mejor que ese, probablemente; sus piernas, su trasero, su piel, su todo; piensa Jongin. 

—¿Qué clase de relación tiene con su híbrido, Sr. Kim? Mi hermana también tiene uno —comenta de pronto la mujer.

—Filial por el momento —responde Jongin sospechando de a dónde irá a llevar esa conversación.

—Qué casualidad, la de mi hermana con su gato también es así. 

Pero a Jongin no le interesa ni le gusta la manera en que las palabras su gato son pronunciadas como si fuese un simple animal. Kyungsoo es muchísimo más que eso; ni siquiera es totalmente animal.

—¿No estás interesado por casualidad en comer algo más? —pregunta caminando hacia él, mordiéndose el labio y recorriendo sus ojos arriba y abajo de su cuerpo. Y ahí es cuando recuerda, que en efecto, fue una mujer que besó hace cerca de un año en sus vacaciones. Ahora se culpa de en qué estuvo pensando en aquél momento. 

Y Jongin tampoco puede creer que haya gente tan desvergonzada en este mundo y que exactamente esa clase de gente deba toparse con él, pues es claro que ambos son consientes de los ojos asustados que los observan desde adentro. Controlar el temperamento en situaciones incómodas es la mejor salida a los problemas, pero no quiere seguir esa regla, en especial cuando la mujer pone una mano sobre su pecho y una en su nuca. 

Hace un tiempo atrás, días en realidad, esta hubiese sido otro juego más de aburrimiento, quizá incluso se hubiese acostado con ella para saber qué se sentía hacerlo con alguien y luego simplemente decirle que no quería nada, porque no le gustaba ningún tipo de relación especial. La usaría, de nuevo, y eso sería todo. Pero ahora es diferente; ahora tiene a Kyungsoo y es todo muy, muy distinto. 

—Es increíble que actúes así cuando eres consciente de que tengo un híbrido y que está observando —expresa fríamente sus pensamientos, pero la mujer se mofa con una risita, aún sin quitar sus manos de él.

—Pero tú mismo dijiste que era filial, así que no veo el problema, la verdad. No tendría problema tampoco en ser su mamá. 

Y al terminar sus palabras, tira de su nuca y hace chocar sus labios, a lo que Jongin reacciona de inmediato empujándola lejos de él. Asqueado.

—Sal de mi casa —dice furioso, pasando la parte trasera de su mano por su boca repelido. Besar a una mujer nunca se había sentido así de repulsivo, la verdad, era sorprendente. Le da un vistazo fugaz a Kyungsoo y ve que pareciera no reaccionar, sin expresión mas que la de sus ojos bien abiertos y boca cerrada. Puede sentir en su propio pecho el ardor de la decepción interior de su amado híbrido.

La mujer no se mueve, completamente contrariada al rechazo. 

—¡Lárgate! —exclama apuntando a la salida, con expresión dura y la mujer finalmente reacciona, saliendo indignada y también molesta antes de cerrar con un portazo. 

Jongin es capaza de palpar la tensión que queda en el lugar, en un silencio inquebrantable aun si alguno de los dos dice algo, porque es un silencio que cuelga en la relación que han estado formando estas pasadas y largas horas. 

—Debí echar antes a esa mujer —dice Jongin con suavidad, sin atreverse a dar un mero paso más cerca de Kyungsoo, quien sigue sin reaccionar— ¿Estás bien, bebé? 

Pero su híbrido no asiente ni niega con su cabeza, no dice un sí o un no en palabras. Jongin estaría un poco tranquilo con lo que fuese, pero no hace nada, aquello provocando pánico en él, uno extraordinario. Ni siquiera su cola se menea, lacia llegando al suelo y sus orejas no se mueven siquiera un poco con sus puntas hacia abajo.

El mayor, después de una lucha interna, logra que sus piernas funcionen para dar pasos hasta estar junto al sofá en el cual Kyungsoo está y se acuclilla para quedar a su altura, pero no logra encontrar sus ojos. Conteniendo la respiración, saca su mano de su lado con lentitud para acercarla a él, pero Kyungsoo tiene un espasmo diminuto y observa directamente sus acciones. Acerca la mano con extrema lentitud a su cabeza, pero Kyungsoo se encoge como si estuviese evitando tener el contacto físico de su propio amo, asustado. 

Jongin lo nota con dolor y se detiene. Es como si todo el mundo construido con su propio amor se hubiese venido abajo con un escueto e insignificante soplido.


	8. - Noche 3 -

Los cubiertos raspando los platos y las olas rompiendo en el fondo no son sonidos tan agradables como deberían ser. Reemplazan la música que hubiese puesta si las cosas estuviesen bien. Pero no, no están en lo más mínimo de bien. 

Después de la escena de ese tope de labios forzado con la mujer, Jongin no ha vuelto a tocar a Kyungsoo. La cola de Kyungsoo no se ha vuelto a levantar del suelo, tampoco; es arrastrada con pesadez, sus orejas mininas caídas sin vida.

Es un malestar que no recuerda haber experimentado nunca antes, que desvanece sus entrañas, quita el apetito y lo enerva. Las cosas no deberían estar pasando así. Kyungsoo debería estar a su lado sentado, o en sus piernas, y se estarían alimentando el uno al otro con felicidad. Su híbrido ni siquiera ha probado su comida, tomando o soltando el alimento con sus palillos. Es su culpa, Jongin sabe que es completamente culpa de él y la víctima de todo es su bebé. Si tan solo hubiese echado antes a la mujer, si se hubiese alejado en el instante exacto en que lo tocó nada de eso estaría pasando y definitivamente no estaría temiendo por la relación con su híbrido. 

¿Afectará eso la unión? Por supuesto que lo hará, y si no lo arregla de inmediato dejará marcas permanentes e incurables entre ambos.

—Kyungsoo, ¿por qué no intentas comer algo? 

Los ojos del mitad-minino paran en los suyos y luego la comida, tomando una porción diminuta de pasta de forma temblorosa y acercándola para comerla. Jongin ve cómo se resbalan varios tallarines y solo unos tres llegan a esa preciosa boca. Se para y cambia de asiento, quedando en el frío que estaba al lado de su híbrido.

—Deja que te ayude —murmura paternalmente, envolviendo pasta fácilmente con un movimiento de sus palillos. 

El híbrido abre inseguro su boca, con los hombros y orejas caídas, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño y Jongin de detiene y deja los palillos en el plato. Suspirando el aire marino, con su mano busca la cabeza de su pequeño, pero Kyungsoo se contrae hasta más no poder y aprieta sus ojos esperando un toque que nunca llega, porque el humano la retira. Jongin no entiende del todo el porqué está teniendo ese rechazo tan extremo.

—Perdóname —dice buscando pupilas oscuras que se demoran en aparecer— Yo, no entiendo, pero sé que es mi culpa. 

Las pupilas de su pareja se contraen y sus orejas parecen querer levantarse, pero no hacen más que dar un movimiento corto. Jongin deja los palillos sobre la mesa y tira su silla hacia atrás, dejándose caer libre de rodillas a la madera del suelo, con su cabeza colgando hacia adelante e ignorando la angustia que pincha en sus ojos para escapar como llanto de un hombre ya maduro.

—Por favor. Yo- yo no quería que eso pasara. Fue mi culpa. —Una lágrima solitaria cae al piso, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lagrimeó por algo, en verdad. —Solo puedo verte a ti, bebé. Eres más que mi híbrido, eres más que un regalo. No lo entiendo, pero desde el primer minuto en que te vi algo cambió y por favor- no me rechaces más. 

A ese punto su llanto ya es evidente. Hace tres días hubiese pensado que era patético rebajarse a llorar de rodillas frente a alguien por perdón. Hubiese dicho que eran acciones irracionales y sin sentido, que solo denigraban a la persona y aumentaban el ego de la otra, pero cuán equivocado estaba al no conocer la situación desde un primer plano.

Sus cuerpo tiembla con sus sollozos silenciosos, pero entonces ahí está, esa mano más pequeña sobre su cabeza acariciándola; y las lágrimas siguen porque sí, porque quieren, porque todavía lo necesitan. 

La silla frente a él es tirada también hacia atrás, un cuerpo bajando de rodillas hasta quedar en su misma posición. Manos toman sus rostro y su frente descansa contra otra tibia e inconfundible. Todo se arregla así de fácil, así de simple y así de románticamente bello. Abriendo sus ojos para ver las brillosas pupilas e irises de Kyungsoo esperándole. Tomando su cara entre sus palmas al igual que el chico tiene el suyo, acercándose con los párpados entrecerrados y deseosos de lo que inevitablemente vendrá.

El ritmo de la música de sus corazones ya se puede reproducir en sus oídos (♫), es un sonido con armonías tranquilas, lleno de un piano vibrante y trascendente que de pronto se calma y vuelve a subir y a bajar por todo el largo de sus cuerpos. Los labios de Kyungsoo llegan primeros, increíbles, provocando un especial salto en esa canción de amor y comienzan. Muerde por regodeo el labio inferior de su chico, carnoso, y tira de él apoderándose de un gemido que va en sintonía con aquella canción metafórica. Ladea su cabeza, Kyungsoo hace lo mismo. Después de la eternidad en que se contuvo de hacerlo acaricia la lengua de Kyungsoo con la suya, mezclando sus salivas y sabores; comiendo, bebiendo, absorbiendo, satisfaciéndose, acariciándose, guardándose, amándose solo con sus bocas.

Abre y cierra la suya, amoldando sus labios que se mueven más rápido y con más fuerza. Las manos de Kyungsoo ya no están en el mismo lugar, han subido a tomar mejor su cabello, mientras que las suyas se encajan más, yendo por su cuello y los cabellos de su nuca. Se separan para inspirar, una inhalación y nada más antes de ahogarse en ellos mismos por segunda vez. Ya no habrá auto reproches ni arrepentimientos por su parte, y qué importa si es un hombre de 25 y un adolescente mitad humano de 18 besándose de rodillas en la terraza. O eso de un humano y un híbrido con una relación filial, el estar compartiendo sus bocas de manera tan apasionada y dando paso a la excitación insospechada.

No importa, porque la canción que crean es perfecta; y en verdad no importa, porque se siente demasiado exacto para dejar de hacerlo. 

Jongin se aleja un poco a la mitad de un beso, abriendo levemente sus ojos para ver la boca semi abierta de Kyungsoo y su lengua casi saliendo de ella buscándolo, sus mejillas rojas. La canción disminuye brevemente cuando levanta su cabeza, prosiguiendo a disfrutarlo de forma lenta de nuevo, lamiendo primero sus labios con paciencia y succionando ese músculo húmedo. Kyungsoo gime inconscientemente, Jongin esparciendo besos desde el borde de su boca por su mentón, a lo largo de su mandíbula y deteniéndose en el cuello.

Es un gemido particularmente alto y ricamente excitante el que lo hace despertar de su embriaguez de amor. Se detiene, sujetando la mano de su pareja y poniéndose de pie junto con él.

Si continúa así podría tomar a Kyungsoo allí mismo, en aquel mismo instante; pero esperará a la privacidad que les brinde alguna noche para seguir atrapando y compartiendo gemidos con él.

 

˟˟˟

 

En camino al lugar del evento Kyungsoo no despega un pestañeo sus ojos de él mientras conduce, y a él le encantaría hacer lo mismo con su híbrido, pero debe poner atención para no tener algún lamentable accidente.

—¿Pasa algo, bebé? —pregunta en un momento en particular, girando el volante para entrar en el estacionamiento del lugar al cual de dirigían.

El híbrido sacude su cabeza, jugando con su propia cola entre sus manos. El humano debe esperar a terminar de estacionar su automóvil antes de ser capaz de atrapar la mirada penetrante dirigida hacia él. Y en verdad, Kyungsoo no podría ser más perfecto, más atractivo, o más cautivante de lo que ya es; pero se sorprende de que cada vez que está solo con él vuelve a ser golpeado por una ola de sentimientos más fuertes y arrebatadores que los potentes de antes.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti. —Pone una de sus manos sobre las otras más pequeñas, las orejas de kyungsoo se vuelen hacia él— Me gustaría que nuestra relación se estabilice de alguna forma, —sus palabras son escogidas con cuidado, sin intención de presionar ni ser malinterpretado.

—¿C-cómo? —Kyungsoo ladea su cabeza, su oreja derecha se cae algunos grados.

—¿Sabes que significa tener una relación de novios, Kyungsoo? —Su chico parece algo dudoso al asentir, como si no fuese realmente consciente de esa etiqueta de novio, por lo que agrega. —Bueno, los novios se toman de la mano y se sienten bien con el otro, se besan, y se aman de una forma especial. Son como una pareja casada, que en realidad aún no lo está. —Los orbes grandes del híbrido se centran en su boca mientras habla— Entonces mi propuesta es que nos olvidemos de que eres un híbrido y seas mi pareja. Mi novio. Quiero decir, no quiero que lo tomes como una obligación ni una orden, es solo si tú también quieres. 

Kyungsoo permanece en silencio y sin expresión alguna después de sus líneas. Espera expectante, puesto que probablemente el chico aún está procesando lo que le dijo y no es normal, después de todo, que de pronto tu amo hable de cosas de las que no has escuchado antes. A Kyungsoo no se le crió poniendo en juego la opción de ser el amante en un sentido totalmente romántico y serio de su dueño; se le enseñó que había distintas formas pero no estaba esa entre ellas. 

Se le enseño a hablar solo cuando su amo se lo pidiese, pero sino no lo debían hacer; se le enseño a obedecer las órdenes de inmediato y velar por la felicidad de su amo, también, aunque aquellas cosas en realidad nacían de ellos, era sus instintos.

—Y-yo si quiero —suelta en voz baja; todo por Jongin. A pesar de que quizá no lo tiene del todo claro, acepta por él haciendo a su dueño llenarse de dicha.

—Entonces desde ahora en adelante, eres mi pequeño novio. 

Le sonríe tibiamente, inclinándose hacia el asiento de Kyungsoo y sus labios, imaginándose diversas situaciones en las que le enseña a kyungsoo a ser un híbrido que se olvida de la admiración y transforma todo en amor y fiebre. Se volvería algo así como su esposo, ya que viven juntos y tendrían más cercanía incluso que los novios. 

Sería su pequeño esposo incluyendo todos los sentidos de la palabra. Jongin está ansioso.

 

˟˟˟

 

El centro de eventos es una estructura moderna, rodeada de un cortinaje espeso y aterciopelado negro por todos lados. Hay una pasarela alta y larga, bien iluminada en el centro con luces blancas y en cierta parte doradas, en la principal de un color bronceado por una nueva técnica que ha implementado para lucir de forma más deslumbrante los trajes. Hay varias filas de sillas desplegables en orden y una hilera larga de personas afuera, esperando por poder entrar a ver la impresionante nueva colección de la famosa marca Kim-J. Hay personas del staff de aquí a allá arreglando los últimos detalles, haciendo pruebas de sonido y luces, limpiando con un liquido especial la pasarela para evitar que los modelos no resbalen mientras pasan por ella. Modelos que probablemente ya tienen su ropa, maquillaje y peinados listos.

Pasa a través de toda esa sala a una habitación que va subiendo escaleras e ingresan a una habitación reducida pero cómoda, con una especie de cocina americana angosta, sillones y una televisión. 

—Aquí es donde nos quedaremos hasta que termine. 

Normalmente habría estado observando también, en la primera fila o algún lugar aparte, pero prefiere acurrucarse con su pequeño y nuevo novio, a ver personas rozando el peso infame y totalmente no saludable paseando y volviendo con ropa que el mismo diseñó. 

Además tiene claro de cual será el recibimiento de las personas; es Kim Jongin después de todo. Lo que él haga será moda, al menos en su país. 

Se sienta en un sillón individual y Kyungsoo de inmediato lo hace sobre sus piernas, cuando la puerta es tocada. Responde con un pase seco, Chanyeol entrando con su traje de trabajo y Baekhyun siguiéndolo con una jardinera de una u otra forma elegante que él mismo le regaló para su segundo aniversario de estar con Chanyeol. Debería pronto hacer también ropa única para su gatito, quien ahora solo usa una camisa y pantaloncillos hasta la rodilla que escogió del armario de la casa de playa.

—¡Kyungsoo! —el otro híbrido es el primero en gritar, dando un brinco en su puesto y acercándose hasta ellos. Jongin nota que su gatito también se alegra de ver a Baekhyun, por lo que le da una mirada complaciente y deja que se baje de sus piernas para ser arrastrado por Baekhyun al sofá contiguo, quien le habla excitadamente de lo mucho que avanzo en el videojuego.

—Lo siento —dice Chanyeol luego de un suspiro. —Ya está todo listo, se abre en 5 minutos y empieza en 15. No atrasos, sé que odias eso. 

Jongin asiente, no podría esperar menos de esa especie de manager estrella que era Chanyeol. Hace un gesto con la mano para que se siente en el sillón restante, pero el alto se niega de inmediato.

—No, hay que recibir a los invitados principales en –revisa su reloj de pulsera– 2 minutos. 

-¿Tengo que ir?

-Sí. —Jongin suelta un gruñido. —Lu envió un mensaje diciendo que no podrá venir por cosas de negocios, y que no seas desagradecido y le envíes una respuesta de cómo te está yendo con tu híbrido —le informa ojeando unos papeles, pasándolos rápidamente. 

Se había olvidado completamente de responderle. 

—Wu Yifan está en Estados Unidos, por lo que dice que lo lamenta muchísimo, pero que para compensarte él pagará los impuestos para vender tu línea allá. 

—Eso es mucho dinero —dice Jongin meditando, realmente era bastante. Chanyeol solo se encoge de hombros.

—Dice que también es por lo de ayer. —Chanyeol realmente no tiene idea de qué es lo que pasó ayer, pero Jongin solo asiente. Tiene sentido, en realidad hubiese hecho lo mismo si la situación hubiese sido al revés.

—Y ya debemos bajar. Ahora.

Con otro gruñido, se obliga a levantarse de su asiento y extiende su mano a Kyungsoo, quien va hacia él y la toma al segundo siguiente. Baekhyun frunce sus cejas y sus orejas apuntan hacia afuera tensas, como hace cuando está fastidiado.

—¡¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí con Kyungsoo?! —reclama mientras los cuatro salen a un pasillo y cierran la puerta tras ellos.

—Porque Kyungsoo necesita estar con Jongin —responde su dueño sin molestarse en ponerle mucha más atención a la actitud de su híbrido. —No me hagas recordarte cómo estabas cuando nos enlazamos nosotros. 

Y con aquello Baekhyun se calla, rojo hasta la piel del cuello, con la cabeza, orejas y cola abajo.

 

˟˟˟

 

En la entrada principal a la sala Chanyeol sostiene una carpeta con una lista y un lápiz, insistiendo en que hacer el trabajo él mismo es mejor que simplemente dejar que alguien más lo haga, para evitar errores que más de una vez pasaron cuando dejaron a guardias a cargo de eso. Jongin está de pie ahí, con Kyungsoo apegado a su lado derecho y medio escondido tras él.

Los saludaba individualmente, algunas caras más conocidas que otras, algunas más irritantes que otras, algunas que le quitaron más tiempo que otras. Todas y cada una de ellas fijándose en Kyungsoo, pero solo la mitad haciendo comentarios o felicitaciones sobre aquello. Los demás solo le daban un vistazo con desdén o insignificancia. Luego pasaron los demás asistentes, entre ellos gente de prensa, fotógrafos y unos tantos que pagaron una cara entrada para tener lugar, a los cuales no se dio el tiempo de saludar individualmente, apenas con ligeras inclinaciones de vez en vez y una sonrisa. No entrevistas; las ha cancelado todas.

Luego darse el inicio oficial vuelve a su lugar en la habitación. Jongin se da cuenta de la escasez de guardias, puesto que había unos dos solo en la entrada principal y la externa, pero no le da importancia y se encierra con su gatito. Novio.

Se sienta donde mismo lo había hecho, Kyungsoo se acomoda en sus piernas como mismo lo había hecho. Sus brazos flojos en su cuello, su cola descansando sobre sus piernas. 

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —le pregunta a su mitad felino con voz floja, la música del evento comenzando a sonar tapada desde afuera de la habitación. Kyungsoo le da un besito en la mejilla.

—Estaba pensando en lo mismo. 

El mitad-minino le sonríe y Jongin da beso tras beso en su mejilla, uno sobre otro y otro más. Continúa por su cuello, sintiendo cómo traga y respira agitándose un poco más de lo normal, succionando en su piel clara con fuerza y deleite.

Pero alguien abre la puerta de un tirón hasta atrás. Una sombra fugaz pasa por ella y salta hacia abajo de la mesa que hay en la cocina abierta.

—¡Baekhyun! ¡Ven aquí! —es lo que exclama Chanyeol atravesando la puerta con el ceño fruncido y fijando sus ojos en ellos, quienes observan los sucesos frente a ellos. 

Chanyeol suspira pesadamente y cierra la puerta.

—Lo siento —se disculpa y Jongin hace un gesto indicando que está bien.

El más alto se dirige directo a la mesa y Jongin sigue en lo que estaba, pero su chico ya se encuentra distraído ojeando la dirección en la que Chanyeol le reclama a Baekhyun que cuándo será el día en que madure un poco y deje de comportarse así.

Rendido, da un último mordisco a la piel ahora enrojecida y apoya su mentón en el hombro de Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol entonces se para recto, acabando de regañar a Baekhyun y se tira a sí mismo en uno de los sillones. Luego de unos minutos de nada, Jongin moviendo sus rodillas de arriba a abajo haciendo a Kyungsoo balancearse, Baekhyun decide salir de abajo de la mesa y va donde su dueño con la cabeza colgando, orejas mininas declives y cola siendo tomada nerviosamente entre las manos. Tira de su manga para tener su atención, pero Chanyeol lo ignora completamente; lo hace de nuevo y es la misma reacción: ninguna. Jongin se ríe entre-dientes, el espectáculo a punto de comenzar.

El híbrido de Chanyeol tira de su brazo y hace intentos banales para obtener su atención cerca de 5 minutos, en los cuales el hombre solo lee o finge estar leyendo algo en su teléfono celular sin ponerle nada de atención.

Es el momento. Baekhyun se sienta en el suelo junto a sus piernas y comienza a llorar en silencio mientras se toma a una de ellas. Temblorosos lo siento y desde ahora seré bueno junto con súplicas para que deje de ignorarlo son salidas una tras otra de la voz sollozante.

—Contemos hasta diez —murmura en la oreja humana de Kyungsoo, quien parece confundido pero de cualquier forma asiente.

Jongin pone sus manos frente ellos y saca un dedo, luego otro y un tercero, llevando la cuenta con sus manos. Llega al ocho, nueve, y antes de que pueda sacar el último Chanyeol ya está agachándose para tomar a Baekhyun en sus brazos y sentarlo tal y como él tiene a Kyungsoo, acariciando su cabeza y pidiéndole amablemente que deje de llorar.

Baekhyun y Chanyeol son así. 

 

˟˟˟

 

Chanyeol le da un vistazo rápido a su reloj mientras acaricia tras las orejas de su híbrido a un paso de caer dormido, se pone de pie con cuidado recostando a Baekhyun a lo largo del sofá, besando su frente y volteándose a Jongin. 

El hombre no está en una situación muy diferente, observando a su híbrido dormir plácidamente también recostado en el otro sofá y acariciando su mejilla rosácea, sumido completamente en su rostro, esos labios entreabiertos y pestañas oscuras y largas. 

—Ya está a punto de terminar, tenemos que bajar —dice bajo, Jongin se pone de pie pero no despega sus ojos de su híbrido, inseguro realmente en que si debería bajar o no. Hasta el momento no se ha separado siquiera más de dos metros de Kyungsoo, incluso menos, apenas uno, se atrevería a decir. Pero su expresión durmiendo es tan serena, risueña, que de tan solo pensar en despertarlo ya se odia a sí mismo. 

Chanyeol parece leer sus pensamientos.

—No serán más de 10 minutos, yo me encargo de lo demás. —Jongin lo mira aún inseguro, no puede darle todo el trabajo a Chanyeol, después de todo él tampoco puede separarse de su híbrido mucho tiempo ni por tanta distancia— Como llevo más con Baekhyun nos basta con estar dentro de la misma casa, pero tú y Kyungsoo acaban de comenzar, así que no te preocupes por mí. Solo cierra el evento con alguna despedida y agradecimiento corto y vuelves —le asegura con unas palmadas en su espalda. Jongin asiente, respirando profundamente, y besa la frente de Kyungsoo murmurando un volveré en seguida, a pesar de que no lo pueda escuchar. 

 

˟˟˟

 

Alejarse de Kyungsoo provoca una sensación extraña en su pecho. No se parece a ninguna que haya experimentado antes, enteramente nueva. Es como un vacío, pero no enteramente eso al mismo tiempo, pues es como si se llenase con un poco de peso con cada paso que da lejos de él. Y se siente desacertado, tan equívoco. 

Bajando las escaleras es extraño el no tener que fijarse en que otro cierto chico –o mitad chico– no tropiece o vaya a tener un accidente por la torpeza de sus pies. Y su lado derecho, por donde suele caminar Kyungsoo con él, es frío, tan frío. Chanyeol nota su sentir y le dice que ya falta menos, que no se preocupe porque no podría pasar nada. 

Hay mucho movimiento, numerosas personas felicitándolo y demasiada habladuría a la que pone escasa o nada de atención, parado ahí por mera cortesía. De una forma u otra los tan solo diez minutos se transforman en quince, luego veinte, y es cerca de media hora de pesar y ese mal sentir antes de que ponga una mano en su pecho y lo sobe porque ya es demasiado. Algo está mal.

Corre a donde están las escaleras, las sube de a dos en dos y se apresura para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Una habitación totalmente vacía, en la cual por más que recorra sus ojos por los sillones, bajo la mesa y en las esquinas, no muestra rastro de otra vida. Chanyeol llega justo tras él, corriendo, y Jongin se voltea de golpe a él descubriendo una expresión de espanto y miedo que nunca había visto antes en su amigo.

—No siento a Baekhyun —dice jadeando antes de empujarlo y abrirse paso a la habitación. 

Jongin es incapaz de moverse, mientras algo comienza a ser tirado desde lo más profundo de su centro y rasgarse muy de a poco. Hay náuseas que provienen de ningún lugar y una debilidad horrible en sus piernas.

—¡B-Baekhyun tiene un celular! T-tiene un GPS también y creo- creo que si… —el más alto no termina su oración, sacando su móvil del bolsillo y marcando un número con dedos torpes, indiscutiblemente nervioso.

Segundos tensos pasan cuando la llamada empieza a marcar; se oye un vibrar en algún lugar de la habitación. Chanyeol se agacha y mete su mano bajo el sofá, temeroso de hallar lo que le ruega a los cielos que no sea. Pero lo es. Es el teléfono de Baekhyun y su vibrar acompañado de un timbre suave y demasiado alegre para el momento. Lo estruja fuertemente en su mano y corta la llamada. 

Chanyeol se congela, al igual que él de pie desde que abrió la puerta y cruzan sus miradas.

Eso no debería estar pasando. Está mal, muy, muy mal.


	9. - Noche 3 -

No están en los baños, ni escondidos en algún lugar del segundo piso. No están en la sala del fondo, en la de los cambiadores ni bajo la pasarela. Algunas personas del staff y los dos hombres han revisado cada esquina y habitación del edificio sin encontrar ni rastro mínimo de los híbridos. Le han preguntado a cada uno de los seres con los que se han cruzado pero ninguno tiene una respuesta complaciente. 

Han sido diez minutos exactos, pero es insoportable la forma en que se destruye su cabeza y siente como si cada hilo y hebra delicada de su alma sea tirada hasta lo imposible.

Chanyeol no está mucho mejor, pero al menos parece mantener la calma, o lo intenta con inhalaciones profundas y murmullos a sí mismo de aliento y aseguración de que ya los encontrarán. Haciendo promesas a Baekhyun pero a la vez a la nada sobre no volver a regañarlo y comprarle todo lo que quiera, dejar que duerma hasta tarde y ponerle mas atención. Todavía hay ajetreo, aún hay personas que no tienen idea de lo que pasa y se acumulan en la entrada. 

Entonces algo se quiebra, duele agudamente y sabe que Kyungsoo lo necesita y Jongin a él. Chanyeol toma su brazo, despertando su trance, diciendo que irá a revisar las cámaras de seguridad con uno de los guardias, pero Jongin apenas le pone atención; lo mira turbado y asiente una vez antes de que otra puntada atraviese su cuerpo. 

A Jongin no le importa el haber empujado a personas en su camino mientras sale corriendo hacia afuera, incluso botando a algunos, y entonces le abren el paso los demás mientras ven cómo corre hacia ningún lado en particular, solo lo hace. Mira a todos lados con brusquedad, jadeando y sudando más de lo que debería cualquiera y vuelve a correr. La noche acaba por nacer y el último rastro de tarde se cierra en tiempo efímero. Sabe que exactamente en ese instante se cumplen dos días completos con su híbrido; la tercera noche, una que planeaba hacer especial. 

Las luces del estacionamiento abierto se encienden y por el rabillo de su ojo ve una camioneta cerrada oscura deslizarse con tranquilidad por la salida. Una que no debería estar allí, puesto que el estacionamiento es privado y cuando llegó solo había otros cuantos autos. El de Chanyeol, otros empleados encargados de instalar y desarmar, principalmente empleados. Pero aunque estuviese equivocado, aunque esa perteneciese a alguno de esos hombres, lo que corrobora su sospecha es que se va, lenta, intentando no parecer fuera de lo normal pero fallando. Porque nadie dentro se va sin que él lo haya hecho primero. Nunca.

Jongin corre a su auto, abriéndolo y encendiendo el motor en un solo movimiento.

Mientras vira con el manubrio para dirigirse a la salida con lentitud, marca con otra mano el número de Chanyeol.

 

˟˟˟

 

Su cuerpo tiembla sin poder evitarlo; ansiedad horrible, nerviosismo puro. Jongin se recuerda que debe respirar, contener y botar en situaciones de pánico, pero con Kyungsoo involucrado esas palabras no tienen ni el más insignificante sentido. Lleva media hora siguiendo la camioneta oscura de ventanas polarizadas, en la cual ese músculo invisible que es rasgado dentro de él ahora va cortado en su mitad, dolorosamente, arrancando algo que es parte de él, su Kim Kyungsoo.

Su teléfono está en el asiento del pasajero, el altavoz encendido y una voz ronca hablando a través de él. Voy atrás tuyo, dice, la policía dijo que saldrían al encuentro, pero fue hace veinte minutos y todavía no aparecen. Pero a Jongin no le importa, su cabeza se cava profundamente intentando averiguar quién habría tenido tal idea desquiciada de secuestrar a dos híbridos con dueño. No tiene sentido alguno más que provocar dolor y ataques nerviosos permanentes. 

Ha visto noticias respecto a eso, hace un tiempo, los híbridos son el punto débil del humano y viceversa. Como los secuestros en los cuales se pedían mas que exuberantes sumas de dinero para devolverlo, las cuales eran pagadas sin siquiera sentarse a pensarlo. O también por el mero hecho de causar mal, cuando se tenía odio a alguna persona en particular y de alguna u otra forma se buscaba lastimarlo. 

A Jongin le provoca nauseas darle vueltas al asunto. Tiene enemigos, pero no ese tipo de enemigos, por lo que supone que es tan solo la primera opción.

El auto finalmente gira e ingresa a un camino que lleva hasta una ciudad pero a varios kilómetros por delante. Mira por el espejo retrovisor y visualiza el auto de Chanyeol siguiéndolo de cerca. Nos enviaran dos autos de la policía local, pero por la distancia quizá demoren hasta 40 minutos en rastrearnos.

—Genial —murmura sarcásticamente, sin saber si Chanyeol alcanzó a oírlo a través de la línea o no, pero eso no importa. De hecho, nada importa, desde que vio por última vez a Kyungsoo, cualquier otra cosa no importa siquiera un poco.

—No voy a esperar más, Chanyeol.

—¿Tienes un plan o algo?

Se detienen en un semáforo porque al parecer el lugar por el que están pasando está habitado y no es tan solo una calle recta como pensó. Deben estar pasando por una pista paralela a la playa, extrañamente bastante vacía a esas horas.

—En el próximo semáforo —señala poniendo atención a las características del lugar por el que están pasando, suponiendo que deben haber otros más— Adelanta el auto, frena en el semáforo y retrocede un poco para hacerlos chocar despacio. Yo me pondré por el lado. 

—¿Luego?—dice cortamente Chanyeol.

—No lo sé. Bajar, actúas un poco, haz que se baje también. Yo me encargo de lo otro. 

Silencio en la línea, sus puños aprietan el volante.

—¿Y si tiene armas o algo? ¿Y si es más de uno, entonces qué? 

—¡¿Crees que me importa eso en este momento?! —responde bruscamente— ¡¿Te importa a ti acaso?!

—No —espeta firmemente— Obviamente no.

El auto de Chanyeol los adelanta, pero Jongin aún no se pone en la pista contigua. Ve un semáforo a la distancia, pasa uno que otro auto pero nada más que eso. No hay peatones en las veredas junto a la calle y está oscuro, una luna llena naciendo rutilante en el cielo, la iluminación de la ciudad lejana brillando en lo que parece ser un horizonte de luces. Hay unas cuantas casas y postes a los lados, pero se nota que todavía una zona rural.

Un punto rojo, es el momento. Chanyeol no disminuye lo mínimo su velocidad aunque la camioneta sí lo hace, entonces frena de golpe y retrocede, provocando que la parte trasera de su auto choque con la delantera del otro. Jongin se pone en la pista continua a cierta distancia más atrás. Ve la figura alta de Chanyeol bajándose del auto y luciendo mortificado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y acercándose a la parte achatada. Una figura algo corpulenta sale entonces del otro auto y va hacia Chanyeol, quien abre sus brazos tratando de explicar algo inexplicable y agachando su cabeza como disculpa. Jongin se pasa a los asientos traseros y abre la puerta del lado contrario en el que se encuentra el accidente. No cierra, la deja así, entreabierta, y agachado da la vuelta por atrás del auto. 

—Tengo dinero. Sí, tengo dinero para pagar —lo escucha, al momento en que atraviesa lo más silencioso que le es posible para esconderse tras ese automóvil. Su corazón late fuertemente, adrenalina mezclada con desesperación y ansiedad juntas. El hombre está de espaldas, mascullando cosas sobre cuán idiota es Chanyeol y que se apresure en darle los datos porque está apresurado. 

Jongin toma la manija del auto, tirando lentamente de ella hasta atrás pero está cerrada, como era de suponer. Intenta ver a través de la ventana pero la iluminación vaga no le permite distinguir nada más que negro. 

Es momento del plan B, el semáforo pasa a verde.

—¡Por qué te demoras tanto en escribir un jodido papel, joder! —exclama el desconocido a Chanyeol, quien garabatea sin sentido en un papel que tenía en su bolsillo porque por su trabajo, siempre está preparado para tener que escribir cosas. Jongin se acerca por atrás y Chanyeol lo nota, entendiendo de inmediato, por lo que bota el papel y el lápiz al suelo. El hombre lo mira furioso.

—¡¿Que mierda te—dice cuando es empujado repentinamente por el más alto, tropezando hacia atrás y Jongin le hace caer empujando sus hombros hacia abajo. 

De inmediato, y antes de que pueda hacer algo, Jongin entierra sus nudillos en el rostro del hombre en el suelo, haciendo a su cabeza chocar con la acera. Una mano firme agarra el siguiente golpe, pero entonces hay otro propinado por Chanyeol directo en el rostro del desconocido; treinta y tantos años, barbudo, mirada impasible. Lo suelta y sabe que Chanyeol seguirá encargándose de eso mientras él se para desequilibradamente. Corre hasta la puerta del piloto abierta de la camioneta y quita el seguro de todas las puertas. Gruñidos y siseos, puños contra carne y la ciudad lejana como la melodía de fondo, reemplazando a la musical que está acostumbrado. Esa es su música ahora.

—¡Eres un puto bastardo! —oye a Chanyeol gritar mientras continúa dándole una paliza al hombre en el suelo. Jongin abre de un tirón la puerta trasera, pero no hay nada. Absolutamente nada. Las pocas hebras que quedan por cortarse en su interior, que lo unen con Kyungsoo, parecen ser apenas a punto de morir. 

Pero hay un destello, similar a una visión sin imagen, sin sonido, pero sabe que Kyungsoo está allí con ellos. 

La maletera.

Busca el interruptor o lo que sea para abrir la parte trasera del auto pero no hay nada.

—¡Las llaves! —exclama mientras se acerca a ellos. Chanyeol temblando, jadeando, sentado sobre el hombre y éste inconsciente y con sangre escurriéndose por su nariz y un ojo hinchado de mala apariencia, su labio roto, pero el de Chanyeol también. 

Chanyeol busca en los bolsillos y las encuentra rápidamente, pasándoselas de inmediato, pero puede notar la crisis nerviosa por la cual está pasando y lo ayuda a pararse, caminando con él hasta la maletera. El semáforo vuelve a estar en rojo, pero ningún otro auto ha pasado por esa calle.

Incrusta la llave, y quizá debió darse cuenta antes de que sus mejillas estaban totalmente mojadas por lágrimas descuidadas. Abre de un solo tirón la maletera.

 

˟˟˟

 

Similar a un paro cardiaco, su corazón salta y se detiene; el bombeo es irregular, arde, pero a la vez le gusta ese dolor insano y dulce.

La cabeza oscura se levanta de lo que son dos cuerpos encogidos, uno apegado al otro. Ojos grandes y rojos atravesando los suyos, sudor pegando sus mechones de cabello a su frente, piel brillosa a la luz ambarina de los focos en los postes por un baño de lágrimas ya secas. 

Toma a Kyungsoo bajo sus brazos y lo levanta para sacarlo y anidarlo en los suyos protectores firmemente. Escanea su cuerpo mientras se sienta en el suelo aún sosteniéndolo con fuerza, tiene sus muñecas amarradas con alguna especie de cinta adhesiva gruesa, al igual que sus talones. Su cola y orejas cuelgan casi sin vida, pero aun así dan un espasmo leve cuando susurra su nombre. La cola de Kyungsoo serpentea débilmente sobre el suelo indicando que está feliz, y es doloroso verla, porque no tiene fuerza alguna para levantarla.

Apenas es consciente de cuándo Chanyeol cae también al suelo, llorando, con Baekhyun inconsciente en sus brazos y en condiciones similares a las de su hibrido. Jongin acaricia la mejilla de Kyungsoo y lo estruja contra su pecho como si nunca fuese a volver a dejarlo ir, meciéndolo y balanceándose adelante y atrás. 

—D-duele —dice su voz finamente, Jongin lo mira con ojos alarmados antes de entender que se refiere a las ataduras.

—Claro, lo-lo siento —balbucea soltando una risita que proviene de la nada. Agacha su cabeza hasta la cinta y la mordisquea hasta lograr rajarla de un lado, continuando con sus dedos para romperla totalmente, con extremo cuidado despegándola de la piel de la muñeca. Al terminar sienta a Kyungsoo en el suelo y va a sus talones, haciendo el mismo proceso hasta que está libre y el chico abre sus brazos y separa sus piernas para que Jongin lo abrase y recoja del suelo.

El híbrido recuesta su cabeza en su hombro y parece un cuerpo dormido el que sostiene, pero sabe que sus ojos siguen abiertos. Ve que Chanyeol hizo lo mismo con Baekhyun y ahora esta ahí parado, balanceando su cuerpo como si estuviese arrullando a un bebé ya dormido.

—¿Está bien? 

—No lo sé —la voz de Chanyeol es de alguna forma dolorosa de escuchar— Creo que sí, pero hay una marca de un golpe en su mejilla.

—Es m-mi cu-culpa —dice el chico en sus brazos apenas audiblemente. Los dos humanos posan su atención en él. —Baekhyun in-intentó pro-prote-germe.

Kyungsoo esconde su cabeza en su cuello y comienza a sollozar. Chanyeol inevitablemente sonríe levemente pensando en Baekhyun haciendo algo así por alguien a quien conoce hace tan poco. Está orgulloso de él, la verdad.

Jongin se fija en que el semáforo es color verde cuando llegan los autos de la policía.

 

˟˟˟

 

La luz en el hospital es blanca; aliviado suspira al saber que Kyungsoo no tiene nada grave al parecer. En cuanto a Baekhyun, habría quedado inconsciente poco antes de haber sido encontrados; atribuyéndosele a la descarga de emociones y que ese día al parecer había estado cansado desde antes, información que Chanyeol dio pero no detalló el porqué.

Pusieron parches sobre las heridas que quedaron en los nudillos de Chanyeol y como se vinieron en el auto de Jongin, el de Chanyeol quedó olvidado pero custodiado por la policía. Kyungsoo durmió todo el camino, pero parecía más que despierto cuando terminaron de revisarlo; Baekhyun, sin embargo, no despertó, y de la inconsciencia de una u otra forma pasó a estar simplemente dormido.

Observando la manera en que Chanyeol besaba cualquier parte de cabello de su híbrido y sus manos, acariciaba tras su oreja y su espalda y le susurraba palabras como si estuviese despierto, fue cuando se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería, esa vez en que le preguntó si el amor romántico se podía desarrollar entre humanos e híbridos. Era posible, claro, pero en algo así como un amor prohibido que se podía cultivar, si se quería, así.

Chanyeol estaba enamorado de su híbrido, lo cual era como si estuviese enamorado de su hermano menor. Y se dio cuenta de que sí mantenía ese tipo de relación secreta con él cuando besó sus labios como si besase a la persona más delicada en el mundo, pero no como si fuese la primera vez. 

En su caso es como si un padre se hubiese enamorado de los encantos de su hijo adoptivo, algo más perturbador si se escuchaba simplemente así, pero ya no más para él. Ahora habían inventado una nueva forma de amor y no hay nada que hacer respecto a eso; las cosas son como son.

Les permiten la comodidad de responder a los interrogatorios cuando estén más compuestos del impacto emocional que significó esa situación. En unos cuantos días o en unas semanas incluso, cuando decidiesen poner la demanda, aunque el hombre ya quedaría en prisión de todas formas porque fue identificado como alguien que ya lo había hecho antes, en un par de varias ocasiones.

Se les permite marchar, y a pesar de que Jongin insiste en llevar a Chanyeol al hotel en el que se está quedando, éste le asegura que estará bien con un taxi, agregando que le gustaría estar a solas con Baekhyun desde ya, a lo que Jongin solo le advierte que tenga cuidado.

—Le debo un gran regalo a Baekhyun y las gracias, así que nos vemos dentro de la semana. Aun así te llamaré mañana, porque Kyungsoo me dijo que quería saber cómo estará al despertar, —es lo último que dice antes de que Chanyeol asienta y entre al asiento trasero del taxi con Baekhyun entre sus brazos.

Jongin mira a Kyungsoo entonces, llenándose de ese sentimiento de amor puro que lo invade cada vez que se encuentra con esas pupilas puras, y luego mira a la luna plateada y llena en el cielo, mientras las hebras de su alma terminan de arreglarse hasta quedar en un estado casi total de unión con la de Kyungsoo. 

Lo puede sentir, que ya falta muy poco.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a la casa en la playa? ¿O prefieres que vayamos a una habitación de algún hotel aquí para dormir?

—V-Volver —dice kyungsoo con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero Jongin no es capaz de resolver la razón.

—Esta a una hora de aquí, puedes dormir en el camino si estas cansado.

Kyungsoo asiente, su cola ya siendo capaz de ondear en el aire y no en el suelo, sus orejas más compuestas pero no del todo. Jongin le sonríe, y los labios preciosos de Kyungsoo forman otra sonrisa luminosa cuando están solos en el auto. El humano se inclina a través del espacio entre los dos asientos, dejando un beso seco pero suficiente para calmar sus corazones.

 

˟˟˟

 

El viaje es un zumbido que parece un pestañear de 3 segundos antes de que lleguen a la casa de playa. Fue acompañado del arrullo del viento, tonadas suaves y la respiración de Kyungsoo durmiendo. A pesar de que Jongin está cansado, también se encuentra ávido, incluso vehemente, con ganas de comer un trozo de Kyungsoo con su boca.

Baja a su novio del auto en brazos, llevándolo hasta el segundo piso y haciéndolo descansar sobre el colchón sin encender una sola luz. Cierra con llave, aunque nadie pueda molestarlos realmente. 

Enciende una suave canción que se esparce por cada esquina del segundo piso (♫), la voz entonando agradablemente con el ritmo en una de sus canciones favoritas. No cierra las cortinas, dejando a la luz natural del cielo nocturno llenar lo suficiente, reflejándose en el piso de madera lustrosa y rebotando en ellos. A su cuerpo acercándose al de Kyungsoo en la cama y respirando en su piel, trazando con su nariz desde el inicio del cuello hasta la punta de la otra nariz fina con una línea sin sentido y sorprendiéndose de que es Kyungsoo quien acerca su cabeza primero para juntar sus labios, lamiendo su labio inferior pero no ingresando mas allá. Los labios de Jongin se estiran sonrientes.

—Pensé que estabas dormido —arrulla con los ojos fijos en su boca suculenta. —¿Quieres darte un baño con burbujas? —dice esta vez susurrando sobre sus labios, su respiración esparciéndose por la otra boca.

—Sí —contesta, además asintiendo y apoderándose de su mirada. La de Jongin colmada de amor deseoso; la de Kyungsoo, anhelante. Ambos secretamente inquietos y con una idea misma en sus cabezas que va más allá de lo que podrían imaginar, es todo sobre instintos ahora.

El humano se quita de su lugar sobre Kyungsoo y este se levanta al mismo ritmo, dejándose llevar por su mano hasta la puerta del armario primero, en la cual Jongin, sin encender luz alguna, selecciona desde un cajón varios objetos a los cuales Kyungsoo no le pone atención. 

—Desvístete —le semi-ordena o más bien sugiere, prosiguiendo a hacer lo suyo.

Pone la primera vela, gruesa, baja y roja en el suelo junto a la cama, la siguiente a cierta distancia y así formando un camino de velas que siguen por la puerta deslizante prontamente abierta que da al balcón con el jacuzzi, dejando la mayoría allí. Todo el tiempo escuchando la música, pies descalzos caminando y el mover y caer de ropa a su espalda. Abre el grifo de la llave para que el sonido del agua se una a todo aquello y vacía algunos líquidos aromáticos para dar un poco de espuma y fragancia al agua, aunque pronto habrá muchas más, es un jacuzzi después de todo. 

Se devuelve para encender las luces, una tras otra con un par de cerillas que se gastan rápido, creando una especie de paraíso de luces anaranjadas e individuales que flotan en rojo, agregando romanticismo respirable en aquel segundo piso que parece tan alejado del mundo o lo demás. 

Jongin comienza a desvestirse sin darse vuelta, quitando su chaqueta y dejándola caer en cualquier lugar, desabrochando los botones de los puños y los primeros de su camisa negra, pero aburriéndose espontáneamente y acabando por sacarla sobre su cabeza. Sus músculos flexionándose y relajándose, su cabello desordenado al levantar su cabeza. Supone que Kyungsoo ya ha terminado, porque no oye más que su propia ropa arrugándose. Se quita los zapatos y vuelve a tirarlos a algún lugar alejado y oscuro de la habitación. Baja sus pantalones pensativo, con aleteos interiores y luego de ello se gira a Kyungsoo, quien lo mira mesmerizado con una camisa blanca grande, que cubre apenas lo suficiente para dejar trabajar a su imaginación.

—¿La sacaste de mi ropa? —pregunta, Kyungsoo se da un vistazo a sí mismo y asiente con las mejillas más rojas de lo natural y sus manos tomando su cola sobre su entrepierna, que alcanza a tapar con escases la camisa. Jongin adivina que está sin ropa interior, entonces toma el borde de sus bóxer y tira de ellos hacia abajo con lentitud, revelando la piel que gusta de permanecer oculta de la vista de otros.

Agitaciones llenando su vientre porque los ojos de Kyungsoo se pegan a esa zona en específico, e inconscientemente muerde su labio contemplando la figura menuda de su pequeño novio.

Entran al balcón ya cerrado del exterior, pasos ligeros de inmediato a su lado y el agua ya esta lista, por lo que la corta y enciende las burbujas. Él entra primero, el agua justo sobre el hueso de sus caderas y es similar a la vez en que se bañó con el chico por primera vez, hace dos noches, pero Kyungsoo ya no le teme al agua en lo mínimo, podría indicar. Kyungsoo sube los dos escalones necesarios para sentarse al borde del jacuzzi, mojando sus piernas hasta la rodilla. Jongin se pone entre estas, pero Kyungsoo, avergonzado, parece negarse en dejar ir sus manos de la zona en la camisa sobre su entrepierna.

—Está bien. Déjame verte completo, bebé —dice con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, subiéndolas lentamente por sus muslos suaves hasta que se detienen en el principio del borde que cubre la camisa. Una de las orejas del mitad-minino bajando mientras que la otra continua recta, entonces pone sus propias manos sobre las de Jongin las guía bajo la tela hasta cada lado de su cadera, pasando a levantar esa punta de género para revelar la parte más intima de su cuerpo. Jongin le sonríe, besándolo con un mordisco diminuto y levantando la camisa que tiene puesta para sacársela y tirarla lejos del agua y de las velas.

Kyungsoo desnudo es increíble e ilógicamente perfecto. Apolíneo, estatuario, primoroso y las cientos de palabras y sinónimos que su cabeza no logra registrar. 

El hombre afirma sus caderas y lo levanta, haciendo que las piernas del híbrido se enrollen en él como ya se han acostumbrado a hacerlo, sintiendo esa presión nueva y blanda de piel en su estómago, sin ropa de por medio más que sus carnes. Baja en el agua con cuidado, hasta que está sentado en el único escalón dentro y el agua burbujeante se acaba a la mitad de su pecho. 

De inmediato, y sin saber cómo, se esfuman sin hacer nada, solo estando ahí apegados y desnudos con calor innecesario, palpitar unísono, con el cosquillear constante de las burbujas aflojándolos. Los sonidos de la música continúan llegando libremente, pero esta cambia a una con tempo más rápido y Jongin está nervioso, aún cuando no ha hecho nada atrevido más que pasar su mano por esa espalda. Se ríe, brevemente, su novio hace lo mismo, entonces lo gira tomándolo por la cintura para tener la espalda del chico presionada en su pecho.

—Voy a lavar tu pelo —susurra en su oreja, dándole un mordisco juguetón y vuelven a reírse cortamente. Estira su brazo para alcanzar un shampoo que dejo anteriormente en la orilla y no le importa en absoluto si le dijeron que ese jacuzzi no era para bañarse. Porque con kyungsoo, las cosas lógicas o estrictas no tienen nada de sentido. 

Masajea circularmente su cabello, tras sus orejas, y pasa esa misma espuma por su cabeza; almendras y vainilla. 

—Recuéstate un poco, bebé —dice al terminar, Kyungsoo se corre hasta quedar sentado en sus rodillas, su cola enrollándose en una de sus piernas y se tira hacia atrás lentamente, donde Jongin lo sostiene y hace que la mitad de su cabeza quede bajo el agua para enjuagar la espuma cuidando que no entre a sus orejas. 

La concentración de Jongin en limpiarlo hace a Kyungsoo sonreír hasta que muestra sus colmillos. Cuando vuelve a estar sentado correctamente, Jongin le indica que lo espere y Kyungsoo se para. El hombre se hunde completamente en el agua, varios segundos hasta que Kyungsoo se preocupa porque no puede verlo con la luz escasa y las burbujas de por medio. De pronto se para, justo frente a él, tomando su cintura y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar porque ataca su boca con fervor, agua escurriendo por toda la superficie de su cuerpo, sus lenguas mezclándose y enrollándose mientras que la suya tiene todo el poder y le gusta eso. Se siente guiado por la música rápida, de alguna forma, que entra por sus poros y se acumula en su interior para explotar de forma apasionada. 

Jongin ama la forma en que su chico toma su nuca y gime sutilmente en su boca, en que su otra mano lo toca como si de verdad necesitase sentirlo. Ama la forma en que sus cuerpos mojados están ceñidos íntimamente y el siseo jadeante de Kyungsoo cuando toma su trasero desvergonzadamente, porque siente el derecho de tomarlo y sabe que su novio también quiere eso, por ese sonrojo visible en la casi total obscuridad. Las flamas de las velas danzando y dándole más luz solo a ciertos ángulos de sus estructuras. 

Separan sus bocas y no es claro si es agua o rastros saliva lo que escurre por la comisura de sus labios. Sus parpados se sienten pesados, pero no con sueño, es algo muy distinto a eso. Sus ojos bajan y los de Kyungsoo lo siguen para descubrir que sus entrepiernas están más que acaloradas y que ambos están duros. La cabeza de Kyungsoo choca con su pecho, está muy abochornado, y la música parece estar a punto de terminar, así como sus dudas para decir en voz alta sus deseos; expresar en palabras lo que pensó más de un par de veces durante el día, y si es sincero, los dos anteriores también.

—¿Quieres hacer cosas de novios, Kyungsoo? —pregunta dubitativo, sin querer presionar a su pequeño hibrido a hacer cosas que no quiera o de las cuales no esté seguro.

—¿Q-que co-cosas? —Responde alzando su cabeza, respiración agitada y mechones goteantes.

Jongin lo siente, es excitación saltando directo a su masculinidad por el mero hecho de saber que Kyungsoo se siente igual que él. 

—Cosas que se sienten bien.

—¿Jongin ha he-hecho eso a-antes? —dice quitando su mirada, temeroso a la respuesta. Kyungsoo quizá no sabe sobre esas cosas en especifico, pero seguramente se puede hacer ideas bastantes cercanas.

—No —responde con sinceridad, tomando su barbilla y haciendo que lo vuelva a ver solo a él, las orejas de Kyungsoo parándose. —Creo que el destino me estaba haciendo esperar por ti. Pero si no estás seguro lo entenderé, mi gatito.

Pero Kyungsoo no responde, Kyungsoo se para sobre la punta de sus pies y muerde delicadamente su boca.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Pregunta con una risita una vez el felino le permite respirar.

Kyungsoo asiente varias veces, de pronto demasiado agitado, y ansioso, y caliente.

Jongin baja para darle un beso rápido antes de tomar sus muslos y levantarlo de un impulso, los cuales se sujetan sobre sus caderas firmes. El roce de la erección de Kyungsoo con su estomago haciendo gimotear al chico. Y sale del jacuzzi para llevarlo a la cama.


	10. - Medianoche -

Jongin recuesta a Kyungsoo sobre las sábanas rojas, las cuales resaltan de manera hermosa la piel blanca y pareja del híbrido. Luz de una luna llena que invade con más fuerza que antes, cerca de las doce de la noche, y que baña la humedad reflejante del agua que sigue corriendo por sus cuerpos. Son besos lentos y acompasados primero, espesos, mientras la mano de Jongin baja por su pecho y hace una línea por su estómago hasta encontrar la carne dura acostada sobre esta. La toma con toda su mano, provocando un gemido alto en Kyungsoo que le hace abrir la boca y despegarse de sus labios. La mano de Jongin baja y sube, lentamente, y observa el contorno de expresiones que pasan a través del rostro de su híbrido, quien tiene sus ojos cerrados y aferra sus manos a sus hombros como si fuese a caer en un vacío desconocido llamado placer. 

Jongin succiona en la piel de su cuello mientras continúa atormentando deliciosamente al chico bajo él, muerde piel amorosamente bajando hasta llegar a su pecho. Lame con fuerza su pezón izquierdo y Kyungsoo gimotea, con un espasmo de sus rodillas y sus orejas. La cola de kyungsoo inquieta golpeando el colchón y arrastrándose sobre la sábana.

Pero Jongin quiere hacer sentir bien a Kyungsoo, hacerlo gemir más fuerte que eso y llevarlo a un lugar remoto de satisfacción por gracia del amor que le tiene. Uno hermoso, enorme, que se ha sembrado la primera noche, cultivado la segunda, y que comienza a fluir fuera de él con cada gemido y respiración entrecortada de su Kyungsoo. 

Sigue bajando, besando cada centímetro de piel en el que hace su camino hasta llegar al miembro húmedo de Kyungsoo.

Jongin no piensa, porque con Kyungsoo no se piensa; con Kyungsoo no se raciocina, con Kyungsoo solo se ama.

Y lo toma completamente en su boca, ganando un sonido particularmente alto, vibrante y agudo. Su sabor es único, de textura distinta y está acalorado. El hombre se dedica a descubrirlo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, reconociéndolo con su lengua y la cavidad completa de su boca mientras que el híbrido parece disolverse, retorciéndose y elevando la curvatura de su espalda por lo nuevo que es todo aquello que descubre con su dueño.

Jongin no sabe lo que hace, pero con Kyungsoo hace horas que no sabe lo que hace; porque con kyungsoo no se sabe, con Kyungsoo solo se ama. 

El hombre lo saborea y sube su cabeza, con sus labios comprimidos y amoldados a la forma de su miembro. Pasa su lengua por la parte inferior hasta la punta, besándola, y Kyungsoo no es capaz de contener uno solo de los gimoteos que le provoca. Es su música, y música que disfrutaría de toda la noche y el día siguiente. 

Vuelve a bajar y subir, llevando un ritmo constante, complaciéndose al sentir las caderas de Kyungsoo dando espasmos y subiendo encontrando la calidez jugosa de su boca. Sus ojos oscuros mirando cada reacción y oídos tomando cada sonido, Kyungsoo no es siquiera capaz de abrir sus ojos mientras arruga y aprieta las sabanas rojas con fuerza. Jongin estira uno de sus brazos hasta alcanzar una mano de Kyungsoo, liberándola de la sabana y guiándola hasta su cabeza, entonces el híbrido se fuerza a abrir los ojos y observarlo a través de sus pestañas espesas y una mirada borrosa, directo a los orbes oscuros de su asechador y amante. Su otra mano también va a la cabeza de Jongin y la acaricia, el hombre gimiendo alrededor de su miembro y aumentando la constancia de sus movimientos. 

—A-ah, e-espe- Ah—balbucea Kyungsoo casi desesperadamente, sofocado y terminando por maullar una vez cortamente. Jongin entiende que está cerca de liberarse, por lo que continua con mayor efusividad y fuerza en sus succiones. Una de sus manos va a su entrepierna, porque la presión contenida es dolorosa, encontrando el placer de acariciarse a sí mismo mientras hace a Kyungsoo desesperarse. 

Los gemidos provenientes de la garganta del humano se hacen constantes, al igual que la elevación de las caderas para llegar más profundo en la boca de Jongin, sus labios gruesos comprimiéndose en Kyungsoo. Manos se terminan por cerrar en puños en su cabello y con un último bombeo Kyungsoo acaba, desvaneciéndose en la cama, gimiendo fuertemente, tensando los músculos de sus piernas, brazos, cuello y espalda. Jongin traga cada gota por su garganta y lame su miembro hasta dejarlo limpio mientras Kyungsoo gimotea débilmente. 

El hombre sube, maravillándose con la hermosura de su hibrido luego de su primer orgasmo.

—¿Cómo se sintió? —murmura besando tras la oreja de Kyungsoo, mordisqueando el borde de esta y su lóbulo, su respiración caliente provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo bajo él. 

Pero no hay respuesta, y Jongin preocupado se pone frente a su rostro, escrutando sus ojos que brillan más de lo normal solo para darse cuenta de que Kyungsoo no haya las palabras para expresar su sentimiento. Le sonríe, y se ríen nerviosos pero sin nervios a la vez. Es felicidad. Jongin siente cómo su unión con Kyungsoo está a punto de cerrarse en un tiempo impensable; pero aun falta, falta un poco. 

Los labios de Jongin se estiran y los de Kyungsoo lo imitan, regalándole un beso casto y travieso de una forma infantil pero amorosa. Vuelven a reír. Los ojos de Kyungsoo viajan por su rostro y cuerpo, acabando por parar en la gran erección que todavía tiene su dueño.

—No te preocupes por eso— dice Jongin, también dándole un vistazo a su entrepierna— Después de un rato se pasará.

—P-pero—tartamudea Kyungsoo, Jongin pone toda su atención a lo que vaya a decir su gatito. —Quiero hacer s-sentir bien a-a-a…

—¿Tu novio? —termina Jongin por él, Kyungsoo asiente repetidas veces con sus mejillas ruborizadas. El pecho del humano da un salto al entender a lo que se refiere.

 

˟˟˟

 

Jongin sigue con sus ojos la línea plateada de la luz de la luna dibujada en los contornos de Kyungsoo. Sus orejas, su cabeza, sus pómulos, el torso, las piernas hasta la punta de sus pies. Se encuentran sentados en el borde de la cama, luego de haber ido a buscar un poco de agua para él y Kyungsoo porque se encontraban increíblemente sedientos. Kyungsoo termina su vaso de agua fresca y fría luego de haberla bebido de una corrida y se lo pasa para dejarlo sobre el velador. El híbrido se seca el resto de agua que resbala por la comisura de su labio enterneciendo a Jongin. 

A esa altura ya están secos del baño que se han dado, aunque sus cabezas siguen mojadas. Posan la mirada en la ventana abierta con la hermosa vista de una playa vacía frente a ellos y suspiran al mismo tiempo, aquello haciéndolo sonreír también. Kyungsoo lo mira, con sus orejas en alto, y de su rostro pasa a su entrepierna ya apagada, haciendo una mueca con sus labios que hace a Jongin reír.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —dice divertido, observando también su miembro dormido. El bajar a buscar los vasos con agua al primer piso frío y luego subir acabó demorando más de lo que esperaba. Y al momento en el que ya están listos se hayan simplemente con eso. 

Cosas que pasan, Jongin está satisfecho de todas formas con haber hecho feliz a su pequeño novio. 

—¿Quieres hacerlo de todas formas? —pregunta sin realmente preocuparse por la respuesta. No quiere exigir nada ni menos hacer que Kyungsoo se sienta obligado.

—Sí —le contesta de inmediato, sorprendiéndolo— Pero n-no sé, hm... —cómo hacerlo, escucha en su cabeza y sonríe, y piensa que su novio es demasiado tierno.

Kyungsoo baja y se posiciona de rodillas en el suelo entre sus piernas, mirándolo con el candor que solo él podría tener y provocando burbujeos de amor en su estómago. 

—Bien —le dice sonriéndole, nervioso de manera agradable. Ambos se sonrojan por lo que está a punto de pasar. —Primero tienes que, hm, hacer que se endurezca. 

—¿C-Cómo? —Kyungsoo ladea su cabeza y una de sus orejas se cae y se sacude un poco. La sonrisa de Jongin se ensancha, pero está avergonzado.

—Hay distintas formas. Haz lo que desees —dice acariciando su cabeza. 

Kyungsoo asiente y se concentra en lo que está por hacer, llevando determinado ambas manos a su miembro. Lo toma y comienza a acariciarlo, moviendo su piel y creando fricción lenta pero firme. Jongin muerde su labio, porque es tortuoso pero inexplicablemente delicioso, muy diferente al hacerlo solo. Cuando ya esta semi-duro, el híbrido saca la punta de su lengua rosada y la pasa por todo su largo, haciéndole apretar los dientes; lo hace una y otra vez hasta que ya esta mojada y atrapa la punta dentro de su boca. Kyungsoo lo mira a los ojos, como preguntándole si está bien, y eso es lo que basta para que esté totalmente erecto.

Acaricia su cabeza y tras las orejas mientras Kyungsoo besa su miembro e intenta tomar más de él cuando comienza a ronronear, y es una descarga de proporciones inimaginables, tan así que sabe de inmediato que no durará mucho. 

Porque Jongin no piensa en el tiempo, no le importa, si es mucho o es poco; con Kyungsoo no importa el tiempo, porque con Kyungsoo solo se ama.

El chico se despega de su miembro con un lujurioso sonido y saliva escurriendo por su mentón, abre su boca y saca ahora toda su lengua, pasándola por la base y más arriba, cada ángulo, como si estuviese disfrutando de algo delicioso y placentero. Sus manos se mueven un poco, masturbándolo, y Kyungsoo vuelve a meterlo a su boca intentando tomarlo todo, aunque Jongin no lo cree posible porque su boca es muy pequeña. 

Va lento y lo ayuda presionando un poco su cabeza hasta que sorprendentemente lo consigue, entrando entero en esa humedad caliente que lo extasía, quedándose quieto un instante antes de sacarlo hasta la mitad y volver a entrar. La cola de Kyungsoo ondea casi al ritmo de sus chupadas y sus orejas tienen pequeños tic de vez en cuando. Se acomoda para quedar apoyado en sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, su espalda curvada, y es cuando más Jongin se ha dado cuenta de que después de todo sigue siendo un minino. 

Kyungsoo ronronea y la punta de su masculinidad toca el fondo de su garganta haciéndolo casi gruñir, pero se sorprende de que su chico no haya hecho el gesto más mínimo de incomodidad. Al contrario, es sereno, con los párpados pesados y medio abiertos mirando sus ojos, mejillas muy sonrojadas. El chico apresura sus movimientos, succionándolo con más fuerza y apresurando su ritmo hasta que le cuesta contenerse y simplemente descontrolarse penetrando la boca de Kyungsoo. 

—Kyungsoo, ah—dice jadeando, advirtiéndolo para que se aleje si así desea, pero Kyungsoo solo lo mira con atención, apresurándose aun más y llevándolo a un punto culmine. Su cuerpo está caliente, la sangre agolpada en su miembro extremadamente duro y palpitante, los colmillos de Kyungsoo rozando los bordes y la lengua de este presionada en su hendidura. El cosquilleo de su vientre se libera con un gemido grave y masculino, su semen deslizándose por la garganta de Kyungsoo haciéndole gemir a él también.

Kyungsoo da una última succión y se quita, propinando lamidas pequeñas para limpiar la sustancia blanquecina que aún queda en su masculinidad desvaneciéndose. Hay restos alrededor de su boca y se limpia con sus propios dedos para luego saborearlos. Jongin hipnotizado por el acto frente a él de Kyungsoo tomando obedientemente algo parecido a la leche de cada mañana.

El híbrido finaliza y lo mira a los ojos, esperando alguna respuesta o comentario a cómo estuvo lo que acababa de hacer. 

—Estuvo perfecto —dice, recogiéndolo del suelo y recostándolo sobre el mar rojo que son las sábanas, estirando una sobre ellos, y susurra acurrucándolo. 

—Te amo.

 

˟˟˟

 

La cabeza del más joven está apoyada en su hombro, pero Kyungsoo se apegó tanto a él en movimientos pequeños que acabó acostado literalmente sobre él. Sus manos descansan en su cintura, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares; escuchan con atención las olas del mar chocando afuera y el rozar de la cola de Kyungsoo bajo la tela que los cubre. La cabeza del chico y sus manos sobre su pecho, miran hacia la misma dirección, con el reflejo ahora mucho más plateado de la luna, claro y limpio; perciben el término, ese final. 

La unión cerrándose, entrelazándolos por siempre como sus manos entrecruzan sus dedos y aquella es la razón por la cual, a pesar de lo largo que ha sido ese día, todavía no se pueden dormir. Es tan sordamente delirante, en todos sus sentidos. Se siente como si nada faltase ni fuese a volver a faltar, como si supiese que al cerrar sus ojos y caminar lejos, aun así sabría el lugar exacto en el cual se encuentra su híbrido.

—¿Lo sientes? —arrulla en un soplido de aire que apenas se turba. Las orejas de Kyungsoo se vuelven a él antes de que su cabeza lo haga. 

—Te… te amo —murmura Kyungsoo, subiendo un poco y así puede apoyar su mejilla en la de su dueño para descansar.

Las fibras se contraen en una soga invisible que los amarra tanto en cuerpo como en mente, tanto sus almas como sus esencias, que se mezclan y hacen una sola e inseparable.

Todo tiene sentido, pero a la vez todo es insensato. Siente el palpitar de Kyungsoo dentro de su pecho, junto al suyo y la lagrima que brota de uno de sus ojos cayendo en él. No es de tristeza, sino alegría y satisfacción; emoción insuperable.

Quizá no duerman en toda la noche, observando el nacer de un día y una nueva vida. Entonces encajan las cosas, encaja el llanto desesperado de Chanyeol cuando vio a Baekhyun inconsciente y su temblar peor que el suyo. Encajan sus palabras y cada una de las situaciones que leyó alguna vez sobre humanos muriendo por sus híbridos y acciones de locura total por ellos. 

Porque si Kyungsoo muriese en ese segundo exacto, en ese mismo instante, se dice, él ya no tendría fuerza alguna para seguir viviendo. 

Fue un minuto, solamente, lo que tomó que se enamorara, y tres noches inmortales las que tardaron en que ese momento llegara.

Toma la cara de Kyungsoo en sus manos y besa su frente, porque no hace falta más que eso ahora para seguir sintiendo ese cúmulo de efectos más allá de un ser humano. Ambos cierran sus ojos, dejándose morir para renacer al segundo siguiente.

Y Jongin siente que ya no hay necesidad siquiera de respirar para seguir viviendo, porque con Kyungsoo no es necesario saber que se está vivo en este mundo para realmente estarlo. Con kyungsoo, solo se ama sin más; en pretérito, el actual y el posterior. Con voz y calladamente; en literatura, en vida y en muerte.

 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia sin betear:_; pero con el segundo final<3

**Author's Note:**

> yuyusoo | 2014


End file.
